A Shreveport Mystery
by enchanted nightingale
Summary: HP/Southern Vampire Mysteries. Harry was tired of all the attention he got in Europe and decided to hide. What better place to do that than Shreveport, Lousiana? He had not counted Vampires in the deal and especially not Eric Northman. SLASH
1. New in Town

**Title:** A Shreveport Mystery

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/ Southern Vampire Mysteries

**Summary:** Harry was tired of all the attention he got in Europe and decided to hide. What better place to do that than Shreveport, Lousiana? He had not counted Vampires in the deal and especially Eric Northman.

**Pairs:** Harry Potter/ Eric Northman, Bill Compton**/ **Sookie Stackhouse

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Lyrics Disclaimer:** The song Harry is dancing to is the theme from the TV series "True Blood" and it is 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett. I only use it in a whim of mine.

**IMPORTANT Author's Note:**

This story will have **SLASH** between male characters (Eric and Harry) but some fem slash as well (Pam and someone I have yet to decide), so do not read if you don't like it.

Also, I know Eric is the epitome of masculinity and all, but he is a vampire. He must have experimented a bit in his long life. So I will not have Eric obsessed/in love with Sookie but that doesn't mean he won't like her, just that his intrigue will move on to Harry.

As for the Harry Potter universe, Voldemort was defeated, the Malfoys and a few others were with the good guys. I will throw in references in my story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New in Town

**Fangtasia:**

Eric Northman was bored.

He sat on his thrown, like a king of the old days that suddenly turned up in modern times, dressed in black leather from head to toe, his new Blackberry discarded on the floor. He had texted away for two hours but even that was not enough to change his mood.

The usual crowd in Fangtasia consisted of his vampire employees and visitors, fangbangers and the new trend of tourists had become part of the club's décor. He briefly toyed with the idea of changing it. He liked red and black but it was overdone. He loved this club but it needed a new air in here. He considered letting the task solely on Pam, but the female Vampire was likely to go overboard and he could end up with the monstrosity.

'Perhaps I should put an ad for a decorator or ask around', he thought.

Still the last thing he wanted was a human's help. Thinking of humans reminded him of the most intriguing reunion he had in a century, that of Bill Compton and his new project. The visit from Bill and his little human had been memorable and a new headache for him. He did like excitement and very few things did that for him after a millennium and so, but he was also fond off his calm and Bill's human was more trouble than he cared for, no matter how interesting was that 'gift' of hers.

Pam, his Childe, approached him. She was dressed in tight, leather, black dress that evening and high boots, all that was missing was a whip. She gathered several looks both from males and females and he knew she liked it; there was not one Vampire that was not vain. She seemed to sense he was bored, bothering on irritated.

"Slow night?" she asked.

"It seems so," he replied.

"Shall I fetch a little morsel for you? I saw a pretty one a while ago."

Eric knew she had already chosen the girl for her own and to tell the truth he was not that hungry.

"No need," he told her. "Yet."

She gave him a smile. It was odd seeing him in such a mood; she really wanted him maker happy. Eric had given her a new life centuries ago and no matter what she did, she could never fully repay him. Catering to his whims was the least she could do.

Then the door to the bar opened and a wonderful smell reached them. Almost every Vampire in the room turned to look.

Eric sat straight on his throne. Pam straightened on her feet.

A young human male entered. He was dressed in expensive jeans and leather jacket. He also smelled divine. The only other time Eric had smelled something similar was when he came across a Faery; it had been a short but delightful meeting.

"Well, the night just got interesting," Pam drawled.

Eric smirked, his thought mirroring her words. "Indeed."

**Willow's End:**

That night Harry Potter was aiming to get drunk. It was not a habit he indulged in often, but the last couple of years had been particularly draining for him, emotionally and mentally. So much had changed, practically overnight, and the green eyed wizard had few opportunities to forget who he was and what he was supposed to be doing. Danger still followed him closely, even after all these years, despite the fact that the war was over. He needed to be alert and ready so he usually never passed on a chance like the one he was having that evening.

When the vampires had decided to expose themselves to the world, the world wide magical community was sweating. The timing could not have been worse for them. Britain was still recovering from Voldemort's dark age of terror and they were much calmer than the rest of the world. Kingsley Shacklebot, the British Minister for Magic, tried to convince the muggle Ministry that prosecuting the Vampires would just not do well, but the public and the mobs decided for the authorities. The only thing the wizards could do was help the Vampires of Britain with 'Notice-me-not-Charms' and muggle repelling zones were their kind was gathered the most. Also since the laws had changed thanks to Hermione (younger Under Secretary of the Century), Vampires, Werewolves and other magical species were now able to be employed in the confines of the magical community and not risk their luck with muggles. Still, few of them acted idiotically once in a while and ended up killed by the muggle mobs.

Harry had been more prepared than most people as Saguini, with whom after the war he slept with on and off for months, told him in advance. Harry had laughed all night when he heard that. Hedwig was up all night delivering letters for him. Harry's vampire lover had told him how the vampires planned to 'come out of the coffin', as he had drawled. He had also informed the Savior about the synthetic blood the Japanese produced, 'True Blood' or something like that. The magical Vampire had scoffed at the product, declaring it hopeless and absolutely dreadful and how he pitied those without access to Blood Potions and the various blood related foods and drink that wizards had available for Vampires and all other races that consumed blood. Harry knew what Saguini meant as he had acquired a taste for blood flavored lollipops, a fact that seemed funny to the Vampire.

Harry also found it as an opportunity to expand his interest on blood flavored products, which led to a thriving business. He opened a bakery/restaurant/coffee shop/bar (depending of the hour) in Diaghon Alley that specialized in confections with blood. Harry had recruited/ cajoled Saguini as the main tester in the beginning. He had also started a collaboration with Severus Snape, who after the war had given his teaching position as Hogwarts' Potion Master to Draco Malfoy ("I am not putting up with the brats for another year!"), and now did what he wanted most, act as a free lance Potions Mater. The man joined Harry, after lengthy talks, as a permanent potion supplier and the sourly wizard earned quite a lot of gold from that.

It was an instant success. Harry's next move was to open another shop in Hogsmead and Crimson Alley (the hot spot of the Vampire community in London). After a year Harry had decided to expand to France. Gabrielle Delacour was the manager of five of his shops in the neighboring country, with Germany and Russia following in the next year.

This business moves though caused a rather unwanted reaction for Harry. The famous wizard with the Potter and Black fortune he had to his name, followed by the reward for killing Voldemort, owning a third of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', and being the sole owner of those nifty chains mentioned before -or as the firm became known as 'Bloody Potter' (Draco's idea of a joke that had been voted by his best friends and family as a perfect name that had the green eyed wizard throw a tantrum)- Harry James Potter was the most eligible bachelor wizard in Europe according to Gringotts, the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and every witch (and wizard) in Britain. Ginny had teased him for days that had she not been pregnant she would dose him with Amortencia. Harry had ordered Ginny Longbottom to kindly shut up.

Still, it did not change the fact that the climate in Britain and Europe in general was not for him.

After months of travelling the world looking for the quieter and more reclusive place he had settled for a city called Shreveport in Louisiana, in the United States. It had an ocean separating him from Britain and he would be surrounded muggles everywhere so there was no chance of anyone recognizing him. Harry easily bought a sizable portion of land with a small forest in his back yard and access to a lake. The house was a Victorian two storey house, with an attic, a cellar and stables. It had been in a bad shape, but nothing his magic and Dobby could not fix. He repaired the wooden floors, 'Vampire Proofed' the house with special charms and Wards to keep visitors from getting harmed and anyone from getting in. It decorated to his with dark woods, heavy furniture, light colored tapestries and no annoying portraits or mirrors, though he had a few photos framed. He had floo access, a library, a potions lab and a small garden with magical herbs. And he had Dobby tend to his houses in Britain for the sake of his sanity.

After a month of tending to the house, avoiding the nosey members of the local town that came to greet him in his house, belying the rumors that he was a Vampire and catching up on some sleep, he decided to head to the town only to regret it immediately.

Shreveport was not a small town by any means, but he lived away from down town, in a smaller community. His expensive car gathered a lot less stares than he did and that said a lot. One particular day after he bought a few things for the house for appearances sake and then decided to have lunch in the local dinner. The waitresses were dressed in identical peach colored dresses, some of them young, others hitting forty. It was more like a bar, and he bet it run like one after dark. He took a seat at the bar, facing the door as best as he could with a wall behind him, the words 'Constant Vigilance' echoing in his mind. It made him smile fondly for a second.

"Welcome to 'Cat's Ranch'! What can I get you?" a tall red head that was not much older than him asked him with a heavy accent. It was almost cute.

"Mm, I'll have a cold beer and a cheese burger," Harry told her.

"Coming right up!"

Harry winced at her bubbly tone. He let it go and tried to look around without being too obvious.

"New in town?" the brown haired, tall man behind the bar came with his beer. To Harry, it looked like he could use a shave any day now.

"Actually yes," the wizard replied.

"Wow, you sound like a Brit," the barman said.

"Born and raised," Harry replied.

"You the new guy?" another asked, an old woman from a table behind him. "I heard that 'Willow's End' was sold."

Harry noted then that all the clients were looking at him. "Yes, I bought the property," he told them dreading what was coming next.

What followed could only be described as an inquisition. The locals wanted to know everything about him.

"Parents?"

"I was orphaned as a baby."

"Age?"

"Twenty two."

"Girlfriend?"

"Not interested."

"Job?"

"I own a chain of stores back in London."

"Car?"

"A Mercedes Benz jeep parked outside."

That was how the 'talk' went until he was brought his order and they left him to eat.

"I'm Dean," the muggle behind the bar offered. "Sorry about that; we don't get many strangers in the community."

"Harry Black and it was not a problem."

"So, you just came then? Have you been down town yet?"

Harry bit the juicy burger, chewed and swallowed. "Not really."

"Well, night life is pretty good for youngsters like you. Though you ought to be careful, plenty of Vamps around."

Harry swallowed slowly. Were many Vampires were gathered action was around the corner.

"Vampires?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah, Vamps, groupies and tourists. We have the biggest number of those in Louisiana. There's also a bar down at the warehouses, called 'Fangtasia'. Ever been in a vampire bar?"

"Not really," Harry lied.

"Nasty stuff that place. Just last week there was a homeless guy found drained." Dean shook his head and muttered.

Harry tuned him out then. He was morbidly curious what would happen when Werewolves or Veela decided to step out of the proverbial closet. He knew the first race counted somewhere over ten million Werewolves around the world, while Veela only reached half a million, one if you counted half Veela like Fleur and her sister. He almost laughed at the thought of wizards coming out as well, but dismissed it. It was too soon for his people and the last thing they wanted was witch hunts to return.

Still, boredom combined with sexual frustration and the possibilities of a night with a Vampire made Harry want to get drunk.

**oooo**

The wizard got dressed in his favorite pair of black jeans that rode low on his hips. His belt of dragon hide was keeping them from falling lower. Then he wore the shirt Lucius had given him for his birthday last year, a deep emerald, silk shirt that gave his eyes a darker hue, and finally his knee-length coat, bought with the approval of Bill Weasley and Hermione and the reluctant agreement of Ron with his wife. He ruffled his hair a bit and put on a drop of perfume Gabrielle had sent him for his birthday. He finally made sure he had his wand on him, shrugged on his jacket and left the house.

**Fangtasia:**

Harry winced at the noise level in the club, it took a while for him to get used to it. Also, he eyed with distaste the various humans that had 'Free Blood and more' all over them. The trend that seemed prevalent in the US was not to his tastes. Sure, he slept with a Vampire or two, gave his blood to Saguini, but he did not whore himself out. He knew for a fact that even Vampires saw such humans with distaste. The business man in him saw that most visitors drank 'True Blood' even though they flirted with humans. He saw a woman graze with her fangs a human's neck, making the man trembled with anticipation. He knew the human was not under glamour yet and should she really bite him, the man would be in pain.

"What can I get you?"

Harry blinked. The bartender was definitely a Vampire and an Indian.

"Scotch," he replied.

He felt a rush of air and he was willing to bet all his gold in Gringotts that a Vampire was beside him.

"Hello, pretty boy, new in town?"

Harry rolled his eyes. He turned and could tell the female Vampire had turned her glamour full on. The wizard strengthened his Occlumency shields.

"Yes, and turn the glamour off, the guy behind me in drooling on the floor." He ignored the affronted female and took the drink the bartender had made him. He seemed to be surprised by his admission. Harry ignored him, sipped the drink and tried to relax. In twenty minutes he had ordered a second drink. The bartender shook his head at him.

"Trying to get drunk kid?"

"That was the idea I had since morning," Harry replied.

"Drunk in a Vampire club?" the Vampire seemed incredulous.

"Concerned about my safety?" the wizard laughed.

"Not particularly. I'm Longshadow."

"Call me Harry."

"What's a British boy like you doing here?" the Vampire asked.

"Mixing business with relaxation."

"You don't seem like those tourists that visit us." It was an observation.

"This is like kid's version," Harry waived his hand around a bit.

"Boss won't like hearing that."

Harry grinned. "If it were an establishment exclusively for Vampires then the only humans in here would be naked and slowly drained till the point of passing out."

Longshadow snorted and then studied him carefully. "You don't look like a fangbanger."

"Thank you," the wizard told him. The Vampire shook his head and Harry knew he was amused.

The green eyed man was left alone as the Vampire went back to his job, leaving Harry to his drink. The wizard had to order two more before he felt himself relax. Muggle scotch was nothing like fire-whiskey and it was hard for him to even get buzzed with muggle liquor.

Then a fifth glass was delivered to him and a female Vampire approached him.

"I'm Pam."

"I'm gay."

She smirked. "Good. Someone else wants to meet you."

Harry considered her words and nodded carefully before taking his drink and following Pam. He had kept to the bar for most of the time so he did not see the male Vampire in front of the dancing stage. To Harry it looked a bit ridiculous and cliché but he was willing to bet he was doing it just to get the attention of everyone with eyes, and attention he deserved. He was tall, blonde, dark and handsome. The wizard could hear the alarm bells ringing in his mind and as usual he ignored them.

From up close he was even more striking.

"Welcome to my establishment," the blonde Vampire greeted. The female joined his side, leaving him standing before them.

"Thank you for the drink," the wizard replied.

"It was a pleasure…"

"Harry Black." Harry improvised on what name he would give.

The Vampire seemed disbelieving but let it slide.

"Eric Northman. You've met Pam."

Harry nodded and made no move to shake hands with them; it was a muggle custom and most supernatural creatures avoided contact with unknown people instinctively; wizards had taken it to a whole other level with special ways to greet people and the like.

"Join me for a drink Mr. Black?" Eric asked of him. He motioned to an empty seat on his right.

"Thank you."

The male Vampire asked Pam for a bottle of synthetic blood. If he was going to spend time in the company of the man with the intoxicating smell he should not feel any hunger or there was a chance he would act improperly and he would rather not.

Harry nursed his scotch and waited for the Vampire to speak. He was not disappointed.

"Are you completely human?" Eric asked.

Harry chuckled. "I do not have creature blood in my veins. My father had an ancestor that was part succubus, but that was ten generations ago so it won't manifest in me."

The Vampire nodded. "You are well versed in the supernatural world."

"My first lover was a Vampire and my godfather is bonded to a werewolf," Harry admitted. At the twitch he saw he smiled. "I know that Vampires and wolves don't get along, but it worked out."

"You are very interesting Mr. Black."

Harry smirked behind his glass.

As the night went on, not much was exchanged between him and Eric. Pam, who in the mean time returned, had quizzed him about places he had been and he had heartily told her about his European tour and his visit to Egypt. He drank a couple of glasses more.

"You know, that can't be healthy," Pam observed.

"I aim to get drunk tonight," Harry told her. "If I actually succeed is another story."

She was about to retort when she lifted her head and stared ahead.

Harry followed her lead. A handsome male had entered Fangtasia and Harry was willing to bet it was a Vampire. He was the opposite of Eric, dark, subdued, and trying to blend in but failing.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Pam muttered.

"Play nice," Eric whispered from the other side.

If it had been anyone else, Harry would have thought that Pam pouted.

"Should I leave?" Harry offered. He had no intention of getting caught up in Vampire politics. Not when he had just managed to get out.

"You are my guest," Eric stated and allowed the other Vampire to approach. "Bill Compton," he spoke blandly, as if he hated saying that name.

"Eric," Bill gritted through his fangs.

"What brings you to my humble abode twice this week? I trust everything is fine with our dear Sookie?"

Harry noticed a hint of fang. Eric's teasing was clearly not appreciated.

"She's fine," Bill almost hissed.

"I really wanted to thank her for what happened the other day," Eric drawled.

Harry thought Eric looked better than Lucius when he did that.

"Leave her out of this," Bill told him.

"Bill, Bill, Bill." Eric stood.

Harry found that the viking was taller than he first thought and rather intimidating. He was also older than this Bill fellow and higher in status. With his fangs showing, Eric looked positively feral.

"I am Sheriff, of Area five. Since the girl has established that she belongs to you, and you fall under me, what is yours can be mine." Eric grinned but it was all fang. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Bill's voice deepened and he glared the Viking.

"Good, perhaps you can visit soon then." The suggestion was a blatant order.

"Yes," Bill said through his fangs.

Eric dismissed him then, turning his attention to Harry. Pam escorted Bill out.

"I hope this little incident did not put a dent to our company?"

"Well, it became a little cool," Harry told him. "Actually, I'd like to dance now."

"Dance?" Eric mused. "I could have someone dance with you."

"How about you?" Harry asked.

"I don't dance," the blonde Vampire told him.

"Well, then, choose someone for me; male preferably."

Eric smirked. Pam, having heard them, returned with a young, good looking fangbanger, who was dressed, meaning he wore trousers and boots. Harry found him presentable, even though the man was not to his taste.

"Acceptable?" Eric asked the wizard.

The other man looked put upon that he had to entertain a human, but Pam's glare put him in place.

"We'll see," Harry told Eric as he stood and pulled the man after him with a strength that rivaled that of a Vampire's.

Pam took Harry's seat and leaned closer to her maker.

"Harry looks and smells quite tasty," she spoke.

"He is," Eric replied.

"But?" she asked.

"He's too secretive. He spoke half truths only and what he told us was carefully selected. And our charms won't work on him," Eric reminded her.

Pam glanced at the dancing pair. The tasty mortal was dancing against the man beautifully. He moved sensually to the music and gathered a lot of looks from both dead and alive patrons. She chanced a look at Eric only to see him steadily staring Harry. He did not need a partner to dance with, he could dance on his own, but it seemed he liked the company. Pam knew the young mortal wanted to burn some steam. Chancing a look at her boss, she formed a plan.

Harry hummed as he swayed to the music. That Vampire, Pam, had chosen a cute guy for him to dance with and the wizard was glad to do so.

He moved his hips to the beat.

**o  
When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
o**

Harry sang the song as he heard the lyrics.

He was conscious of the body moving behind him.

**o  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
o**

The wizard felt hands on his hips, guiding him to the rhythm.

Harry slipped from the hold and continued dancing on his own.

**o  
I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.  
o**

Harry took a look at the male Pam had found for him.

His dancing partner had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He also seemed put out by the fact that Harry was no longer in his hold.

Harry glanced at Pam and saw her smile in a way that he would later learn that did not bode well for him. His eye caught the Eric and he gulped.

Eric's blue eyes looked like frozen steel and they were pinned on him.

**o  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
o**

Eric absently nodded at Pam when she spoke something to him. His gaze never left Harry, making him self-conscious.

The green eyed man quirked his lips upward.

**o  
When you came in the air went out.  
o**

Pam cleared her throat.

"Careful," she intoned. "You might scare him if you become too aggressive."

"Mmm, don't you have to go feed?" Eric told her.

"Harry is something…" Pam continued. "I had no trouble finding someone to dance with him."

"Pam…"

The Vampiress smirked and threw her hands in the air as if giving up. "I'm going."

**o  
And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
o**

Eric eyed how Harry moved with a grace humans did not usually possess. How those green eyes were half closed and his rosy lips mouthed the lyrics.

He was pleased to see that Harry was not shamelessly rubbing against the other man but then again he saw Harr's hips sway and the trousers riding lower on his narrow hips.

Blue eyes were glued to the nice view.

Eric absently noticed that Harry was tanned, probably wore no underwear and…

'Is that a scar?' the Vampire wondered.

**o  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.  
o**

Harry caught Eric's gaze and cocked his head to the side.

Eric stood from his seat and walked down the steps that separated his personal space from the dance floor. He glared hard at the mortal that danced with Harry.

The wizard absently noticed that Longshadow pulled the male away from them both but he did not care to ponder on that as Eric was now standing in front of him. Large, pale hands were placed on narrow hips, merely resting there but not inhibiting Harry's moves in the least.

"I thought you don't dance," Harry spoke, not once had he stopped moving.

"I changed my mind," Eric replied.

And he started moving in sync with Harry.

He then moved his left hand on the man's neck, enjoying how the blood run under the surface.

Harry saw Eric's fangs through his dark smirk.

**o  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.**

**o**

"I like you Harry Black," Eric told him.

Harry stayed quiet as the Vampire spoke to him.

"You intrigue me with your eyes, your intoxicating scent, your secrets… Can you handle that?"

**

* * *

****End of Chapter**

**A/N:** I'm done with the first chapter. Let me know how you found it.


	2. Getting to know your neighbors

**Title:** A Shreveport Mystery

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/ Southern Vampire Mysteries

**Summary:** Harry was tired of all the attention he got in Europe and decided to hide. What better place to do that than Shreveport, Louisiana? He had not counted Vampires in the deal and especially Eric Northman.

**Pairs:** Harry Potter/ Eric Northman

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** It will be **SLASH** between male characters (Eric and Harry) but some fem slash as well (Pam and someone I have yet to decide), so do not read if you don't like it.

I will have Eric not being besotted with Sookie but that doesn't mean he won't like her, just that his intrigue will move on to Harry.

As for the Harry Potter universe, Voldemort was defeated, the Malfoys and a few others were with the good guys. I will throw in references in my story.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Getting to know your neighbors

**Willow's End:**

Harry was pitiful the morning after he visited 'Fangtasia'.

While he had not been even remotely drunk, he still felt awful the next morning, as he always felt after staying up till morning hours and listening to loud music for hours on end. His head was throbbing and his eyes ached.

He got up from his large bed and padded to the kitchen to make coffee and then breakfast.

There was a hoot from Hedwig as the snowy owl came in from her window.

"Morning girl," Harry whispered.

The owl studied him. The wizard thought she looked like Minerva McGonagall when she ruffled her feathers, like she was ready to lay it in on him. How the owl gave him that impression he could never understand.

Then she was followed in by a frazzled pigeon. His owl glared the other bird. Harry recognized the local wizard paper (_Louisiana's Daily Oracle_). He was then glad that American wizards used the same currency with the muggles.

"Lay off Hedwig," he called out. The owl huffed in her own way and turned her back at Harry.

When the pigeon left he set out making his coffee.

The caffeine made his brain work again and thoughts of the night before came to him again.

'That's right,' Harry though. 'I met with the local Vampires yesterday.'

While that would usually be bad got worse as he remembered how enamored with him was the local 'boss', Eric Northman.

"_You intrigue me with your eyes, your intoxicating scent, your secrets… Can you handle that?"_

The wizard sighed. How did he always get involved in these situations?

Harry had felt what Eric did not say. It had been explained to him by the Vampires he knew, and the DADA lessons he remembered.

Sanguini had also been intrigued by Harry Potter, wanting to know more about the person and not the hero. He had told a younger Harry that Vampires were dark creatures that formed obsessions that always turned out badly for the mortal and often for the Vampire as well. They were primal in the aspect of affections and acted their urges, not bothering with etiquette. Eric Northman wanted to pursue him and he would, no matter what Harry would say. It did not matter what other Vampires would think or whether Harry had other interests or attachments, like lovers or family. In the end the Vampire would have it his way.

The wizard felt that he had not had enough to drink in order to get through with this.

Hedwig landed on his shoulder just when he considered mixing coffee with fire-whiskey.

A tingle alert Harry that there were four people approaching his home, muggles as the wards they triggered indicated.

"This just isn't my day," he muttered as he went to drink a 'Pepper up' potion. He could only hope the steam had left his ears by the time his uninvited guests arrived.

"Dobby!" Harry called out. With a crack the house elf appeared all sunshine and grins not to mention colorful socks.

"Harry Potter sir! You asked for Dobby. I is here!"

The wizard gave his long time friend a warm smile. "I did call you Dobby. How are things in Britain?"

"Boring Harry, sir," Dobby almost pouted. "Your Grangy and Weazy are having a baby." The house elf was practically bouncing.

"They are?" Harry blinked.

"Grangy doesn't know it yet," Dobby told him.

Harry smiled. It figured that the house elf would know this before wizards did. He decided that he needed to talk to Dobby extensively at some point but he was cutting it close.

He asked Dobby to prepare him some tea and sweets to serve with it while Harry strived to make himself presentable.

He was just on time for the bell to ring. He thanked Dobby while the elf bowed low and then disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry put on a smile and opened his front door.

There stood four women of various ages, one grey haired woman around McGonagall's age, two blondes around Mrs. Weasley's and a young girl, probably in her twenties, also blonde. They looked like they were related. He tried to reinforce his smile.

"Can I help you ladies?" he asked politely.

"Harry Black?" the eldest asked.

The wizard was tempted to close the door to her faces and then proceed to put the place under '_Fidelius_'. "Yes?"

"I am Clara Young, my two friends Mary-Kate Patrickson and Maribel Benjamin, and lastly my grand-daughter Cindy Oldman. We are members of the neighborhood committee and the local culture club and we brought over lasagna to welcome you."

Harry blinked. "Come in then."

Clara came in first. The rest following. Cindy gave him a wink as she walked past him but Harry ignored both her and her curves.

"The living room is this way. I'll put the lasagna in the kitchen," Harry offered. "Shall I bring you something to drink?"

"Tea will be fine," Clara said.

"For me as well," Mary-Kate replied.

"I would prefer lemonade," Maribel told Harry.

"Do you have mineral water?" Cindy asked him with a coy smile.

"I'll be right back," Harry told them.

One in the kitchen he smiled at the tray Dobby had prepared. He conjured a pot of lemonade and some mineral water and went back to his guests.

Clara was eyeing the decoration with interest. The other two women looked a bit nosier, reminding him of his aunt Petunia. Cindy was another deal all together. They way she eyed him made him shudder.

What followed was a very tiring morning. Clara was really formidable. She was determined to squeeze any and all information from Harry despite the fact that her host seemed unwilling. She was also continuously praising her lovely grand-daughter and Harry knew that telling them he was bisexual and leaning towards gay was not an option. So he sat there, sipped his tea and smiled politely. The other two were nosy as well but not as bad as Clara.

"So what do you do for a living Harry? I can call you Harry right? I have a grandson your age and I don't call him by his surname."

"Nothing really," Harry replied. "I own several companies in Britain and my parents were an old family so I manage my estates."

"Estates?" Carla's interest was piqued.

Harry gulped. They could not possibly be planning to marry him off. He caught the look Carla gave her grand-daughter a suggestive look that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley too much. But then again the witch was aware of his preferences and had Arthur holding her back.

"Are you involved with anyone? I bet you have a nice British girl waiting for you back home," Mary-Kate asked him.

"I was never seriously involved with any girl," Harry offered. 'But I dated a Vampire for four years and fooled around with a few wizards and a male Veela?' he added in his head.

"Young men," Carla shook her head. "My youngest son was just like that. I remember once…"

Harry just poured more tea.

**A few days later…**

**Fangtasia:**

Eric watched as Bill and Sookie left his club. He watched the human woman clean the gore that was what left of his long time bartender.

He left Pam in charge and went to the privacy of his office. He wanted to cool off a bit. He had suspected his stuff but never Long Shadow. It was troubling as he would have to have a long talk with his former employee's maker. Perhaps pay him a sum of compensation or make Bill do it, the whelp was beginning to irritate him. And he would have to start paying more attention to Sookie Stackhouse and her relationship with Bill. He had not anticipated Bill would be this possessive about the cute blonde mortal. But Eric had neither the mood nor the time to look into this. He was more interested finding out a few things for the handsome mortal that had gained his attention a few nights prior.

"You are brooding," Pam commented. "If you dye your hair black you'll be like Bill."

Eric glared her. "Was there something you wanted? You told me you needed to feed. Why are you still here?"

"The bar is clean now. I sent Ginger home and I will leave as well, I just wanted to come by your office first, see if there was something else you needed."

"Thoughtful of you."

"I know."

Eric eyed Pam before he decided to speak his mind. "I want you to have someone ran a check on Harry Black's background."

Pam smirked. "I thought you'd never ask. Do you mind if I do a little research myself?"

"No maiming," Eric warned.

"Yes father," Pam deadpanned.

"Now off with you," Eric told her as he took out his Blackberry. "Oh, and sent Desiree to Bill. He did me a favor with Long Shadow."

Pam shook her head. "Desiree? Are you trying to make it difficult for him and his new girl?"

"No, just testing how far is Mr. Compton ready to go."

Pam nodded.

**Willow's End:**

That evening Harry was camped out in front of the massive fireplace in his living room. He had a bottle of butterbeer and a few sandwiches on the side. There were two heads in the green flames. Harry was talking with the Weasley twins over the floo. The identical duo was as usual in perfect sync, finishing each other's sentences off.

"…and we asked the grumpy bastard for help…" George spoke.

"…but he turned us down…" Fred pouted.

"…so we pranked him…" George finished.

Harry blinked as he chewed on his sandwich. Then he eyed the two identical faces suspiciously. "What did you do? You did not mess with his lab did you? The last thing I need is the blood potions to turn faulty. Then I'll seek the Vampires on you!"

"Nothing as serious as that," Fred shook his head.

"Is that tuna?" George asked.

"Beef actually," Harry replied.

"Can I have a bite?" George looked hopeful.

"Talk first, then you can eat," Harry told him.

"Should I play the drums first?" Fred teased. At Harry's glare he faked a shudder. "Well, dear Harrykins, we turned our dear ex-potion professor into a babe magnet," Fred announced.

Harry blinked. Then he fell on his back and started laughing.

"Yup," George spoke up. "It was a variation of the '_Amortensia Potion_' only it covers the victim and it attracts the females around him in a fifty feet radius."

"You two are unbelievable," Harry whipped a few tears from his eyes.

"Gimme my reward now," George asked.

Harry thrust a piece of beef sandwich in the open waiting in the fireplace.

When George was stuffed Harry felt the wards tingle.

"Damn," he whispered.

"What?" Fred asked as he too was eyeing the sandwiches now.

"The wards. I have guests coming over. Undead ones," Harry added.

The twins chuckled. "Vampires Harry?" Fred asked.

George shook his head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Don't tell Mione?" Harry asked hopefully.

The twins laughed.

"Prats," the green eyed teen pouted.

**ooo**

Pam drove her brand new sports car in the drive that led to Willow's end. Eric had found the address on-line and had hinted she should visit the little human. Not that she would not do that anyway. Harry seemed like such a nice human. He intrigued even her and Pam was not easily moved.

The route did not catch her interest. She only noticed that it was out of the way and almost isolated from the rest of the houses.

She turned the car and passed the gate, feeling a shiver just under her skin. She had not really felt cold in centuries and it was odd. She shrugged it off and continued with her observations. The property looked like it was well cared for. And the surrounding area was old. It must have cost Harry a lot of money and she wondered how one as young as him could afford this.

When the house came into view she felt a warm sensation that felt like she was being welcomed, much like when a vampire was given pass into someone's home. Again it was odd.

She pulled up in front of the house and smiled. There was light coming from the ground floor.

**ooo**

Harry blinked at Pam. He had not expected Pam to be the vampire his wards warned him of. She was carrying a cake that held the smell of chocolate.

"Pam," he greeted. He made no move to shank hands with her, just nodded his head in greeting.

"Good evening Harry. I was not in the neighborhood but decided to drop by anyway. I brought chocolate cake. One of my sheep claims it is 'to die for'," the blonde Vampire stated.

Harry blinked again.

"This is the point where you invite me in," Pam told him.

The wizard shook his head. "Of course, sorry, please, come in," Harry invited her. He figured that he had the wards should anything happen, not to mention his wand.

The blonde Vampire stepped inside and wordlessly handed the cake to Harry.

Pam walking deeper in the house, blatantly checking it out. She liked what she saw. The wooden furniture, the expensive tapestries, the china. It was tasteful and obviously expensive. What caught her attention mostly were the windows. She saw the glass and the black and red tinge it had. She looked again and it was gone. Pam decided to file that away for later.

"Nice place," Pam mentioned. "Is that the way to the living room?"

"Yes, sit anywhere you want, I'll be right there. Do you want anything to drink?" Harry asked.

"AB negative?" Pam asked him.

"Okay," Harry replied as he went to the kitchen. He knew he had none of that 'True Blood' stuff but he did have Blood wine in case he had his Vampire friends visit. He knew he was probably wrong to serve Pam that as it would make her suspicious but he could still find excuses as the why he was so well versed into the Vampire world.

Meanwhile Pam observed the room she was in. She noticed the discarded plate with food by the fireplace and a bottle that smelled like beer but not quite. She chose the armchair near the fireplace and smiled when Harry returned with a wine bottle and a glass.

"Nice place you have. Expensive and tasteful," Pam told Harry.

"Thank you," he replied.

"That is not 'True Blood'," Pam observed.

"None of that nasty stuff," Harry told her. "I have had a few Vampires for friends and colleagues. They keep complaining how that stuff tastes like crap and I never buy that. This one is blood wine. Just try it."

Pam gave him a measuring look and accepted.

Harry poured her a glass and Pam sniffed it carefully.

"It smells like fresh blood. And it's still warm," the Vampire told him.

Harry took his discarded bottle of butterbeer and took a sip. "I know. A friend of mine makes it. How do you think Vampires live in Europe?"

"I thought they were smart enough not to get spotted."

"Sure," Harry replied. "But they have no access to 'True Blood' and sheep are not an option with the hunts and all."

Pam was still dubious about it though.

"Give it a try, will you? I won't poison you," Harry rolled his eyes and settled down.

Pam gave in and tried it. Her face showed her wonder. "It tastes like blood."

Harry smirked. "Told you so."

Pam took another sip and hummed. "Your friend is a genius," she told Harry. Pam mentally thought she would find out more about this concoction. It was far better than synthetic blood and sated her almost like real blood. She would need to inform Eric of this and maybe ask Harry to help them contact those friends of his. She took another sip and savored the taste.

Pam eyed the mortal suspiciously. "You are an odd human Harry Black. No wonder Eric is intrigued by you."

Harry just bowed his head at her.

Pam took another ship. "So, our allure does not work on you Mr. Black and I have no idea how to fish information out of you."

The wizard laugh. "Ask away Pam. If I don't want to answer I won't."

"A game?"

"If you like," Harry replied.

"Hm, first time you had sex?" Pam asked.

Harry chocked on his butter beer. "You are kidding."

"No, now tell me," Pam ordered him.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Seventeen."

"Really? With your cute looks?" Pam queried.

He shrugged. "I went to a boarding school. The teachers watched us like hawks. There were not very many opportunities."

"Boarding school? The whole boring uniform and rich kids gig?" Pam sneered.

"Pretty much."

"So you are a rich kid."

Harry worried his bottom lip. "My father belonged to an old family but my mother was from a middle class family. She was admitted on a scholarship. Bloodlines were more important than money in order to enter the school."

"Hm, who was your first lover?" Pam asked.

"Ah, well, a friend of mine, Draco. We were three sheets into the wind that night. Never did that again."

"Was he cute?"

"Draco? Cute?" Harry laughed. "He's an annoying twit with two much money and the biggest ego ever."

"Sounds charming," Pam drawled.

"He is when he wants to be," Harry offered.

"Ah and that friend of yours with this delicious blood wine?" Pam asked.

"Um, that would be Saguini. Well, he was my first long term relationship."

"A vampire?" Pam asked.

Harry nodded. "I met him while I was at school. One of the teachers new a friend who knew him. Also, one of my father's best friends is a werewolf. I know about the sups and all that in case you are wondering."

"You are a very interesting person Harry," Pam told him again. "I cannot possibly understand you in an hour."

"I've been told I'm unpredictable," Harry smiled.

"I have to keep asking then," Pam stated.

"Keep on," Harry encouraged.

**Fangtasia:**

"…favorite color is green, favorite country his home country though he has been around Europe a lot, favorite food is beef and baked potatoes with pumpkin pie, doesn't like Hags, thinks Trolls should be forced to take baths, gets on well with the Goblins…" Pam went on as Eric stared.

The Viking rubbed his temples. "Enough Pam," he ordered.

She stopped.

"I get it," Eric told her. "You spoke with him. and I admit that I had not expected him to know of the supernatural community or be so in tune with it. I just hope you did not ruffle him up."

"Oh, no, of course not. I received permission to drill him. It's his turn next time," Pam replied. She looked cheerful at the prospect.

Eric put his Blackberry away. "Pam dare I assume you like Mr. Black?"

"He is adorable," the female vampire replied.

"Is he now?" Eric wondered.

"Will you visit him too? He is quite hospitable," Pam stated.

Eric smirked.

**A few days later…**

**Cat's Ranch Diner:**

Harry munched on hid chips as Dean, a tall red headed man that reminded him of Bill but much older than the handsome curse breaker, chatted away. It was good company and it kept the nosy locals away from him as he enjoyed his lunch. It was a newly developed habit of Harry's that the wizard enjoyed.

"So, did you visit that vampire club that time?" Dean asked.

"Fangtasia? Sure," Harry replied.

Dean leaned closer. "How was it?"

A cute, brunette waitress with dark eyes and tanned skin stopped to listen in. Harry had talked to her a couple of times. Her name was Vanessa and she was a single mother and studied in the local school to be a beautician. And the wizard liked her more because she had yet to hit on him.

"Never been there?" Harry asked.

"Not really my thing," Dean replied.

Harry whipped his moth on a napkin. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Dean asked.

"Are you sure your eyes work okay Black?" Vanessa asked. "I heard all kinds of stuff happen in those places. Just last month there was a raid in that club. The cops found a guy being fed on." She shivered. "Bad business that."

Harry shrugged. "I saw nothing odd when I was there."

"Met any vamps?" Dean asked.

"Well, naturally," Harry answered.

"And?" Vanessa pressed on.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is. I met a couple of them. They were nice. I had a few drinks, danced and went home."

"Only you would describe a visit to a Vampire club sound like a visit to the zoo," Vanessa shook her head and then went to take care of a customer that waived her over.

Dean continued staring at the youth.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Dean shook his head. "Have you been outside of Shreveport yet?"

"Not really. Why? Do you have any suggestions for me?"

"Well, you have a car, right?" Dean asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, there are several small towns a couple of hours away. Nothing special, but it could be nice, a change of scenery."

"I'll think about it," Harry told him.

And he did.

A couple of days later Harry took his car and drove out of Shreveport. There was not much, just like Dean had told him but there was a town he reached by lunch time and he decided to stop at, Bon Temps.

There were a few people working at the road.

"Excuse me?" Harry pulled up. He gathered a lot of attention just with his car.

One of the workers, a cute, blond with a muscled body. "Yeah?"

"Do you know a decent place to have lunch around here?" Harry asked.

The other listened to his accent with wonder. "A, sure. You can go at '_Merlotte's'_."

"How do I get there?" Harry asked.

**Merlotte's:**

Sookie laughed at La

Arleen came to place her order and signaled to her. "Cute guy in your area," she told Sookie.

The blonde nodded and bounced off. She spotted him immediately. It was hard not to. H had a small built for a man but he looked toned. He had messy black hair and the oddest, brightest green eyes she had ever seen on anyone. His skin was oddly pale under the lights. He had something to him that had it not been day she would have taken him for a vampire. He was also rich, if his clothes were any indication. And he was new at Bon Temps.

"Hello! What can I get for you?" Sookie asked with her normal cheer.

He blinked at her. Those green eyes squinted a bit and then traveled to her neck and then her shoulder like he knew she had been bitten.

'Is it on my forehead or something?' Sookie thought angrily. Still she did not let it show.

"I'll have a burger and chips with a beer," a very nice voice spoke with a British accent.

"Chips? You mean fries," Sookie said.

"Same thing," the British person said with a small smile.

"Any preference in beer?" Sookie asked.

"Not really," he replied. "And do you have those onion ring thingies? I've yet to try those."

"We do," Sookie wrote that down too.

"Thank you then Sookie."

The blonde noticed that his eyes were on the name tag and did not stray from there.

"You're welcome…"

"Call me Harry."

"Okay then Harry, your order will be right up."

Sookie walked away from the table. In the kitchen she was instantly hounded by Arlene and Dawn.

(A/N: I'm not sure if Dawn's dead yet or not, but if she is let's pretend that at least for this chapter she is not.)

"Well?" Arlene asked.

Sookie blinked. "Aren't you happy with your boyfriends?" she teased.

"Window shopping never hurt anyone, love," Lafayette called out.

The girls giggled and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"His name is Harry and he's British," she told them.

The cook looked up.

"British?" Lafayette asked.

"He has an accent," Sookie replied.

"I've got to see this. What did he order?"

"Lafayette!" Arlene exclaimed. "Are you going to hit on the poor unsuspecting fellow?"

"Yes," he replied with a grin.

"This I've got to see," Dawn said.

**ooo**

Harry looked around the dinner. There were not that many people but he guessed it was early yet. He noticed how he received odd glances. The reddish-blond haired man behind the counter kept giving him suspicious glances. The wizard was starting to dislike small towns.

"Hey there!" the blond, tanned man that had directed Harry to the dinner came to the table and tower over the wizard. "I see you found the place."

"Yes, thank you," Harry replied.

"You alone?"

Harry nodded.

"Want company?" the stranger asked.

Harry considered it. "Beats eating alone."

"Jason Stackhouse."

"Harry Black."

Jason slid into the seat across from him. "New in the area?"

"Just passing by. I leave in Shreveport," Harry replied.

"Shreveport?" Jason asked. "How come you came here?"

"A friend of mine told me I needed to travel around a bit," Harry told him.

**ooo**

Sam grimaced at the arrival of the new stranger. He could feel something was off with his. He sniffed the air as inconspicuously as possible. He frowned at that. The new guy smell odd. The shapeshifter was almost certain that the new comer was not normal. He had that air around him that most sups had.

The owner of Merlotte's was startled by the ruckus in the kitchen.

**ooo**

Harry looked up when a tall dark skinned man that was a step away from cross-dressing.

'Though his muscles look good,' Harry thought.

"Is this order for you?" he asked in a sultry voice.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Lafayette, lay off. The guy just got here."

The cook ignored the blond and focused on Harry.

"We don't get British people here often. We don't get anyone here often."

"He ain't gay Lafayette," Jason spoke up.

"Actually I am," Harry spoke up.

Jason seemed surprised. Lafayette looked smug.

Harry turned to Lafayette. "I'm just not looking right now. There's this guy that caught my interest and… you know."

The cook sighed. "Why are all the pretty ones taken?"

"Well, I could help you there but you'd have to get a plane ticket to London," Harry offered.

"Maybe next year," the other replied. "See you around cutie."

Jason gaped a bit at the two.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he popped an onion ring in his mouth. "Something wrong Jason?"

The guy swallowed. "Not really. I'm just surprised."

"Don't be," Harry told him. "And don't be afraid, I won't make a pass at you. You are too straight for my tastes."

"Ah, sure," Jason replied him.

Sookie came then and Jason beamed at his sister.

"Hey there Sookie."

"What can I get you Jason?" Sookie asked.

"Just a stake and a cold beer," her brother replied.

"Are you related?" Harry asked.

"She's my younger sister," Jason replied.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah," Jason said.

"I think I've heard that name before," the wizard pondered. "It'll come to me, I'm sure."

"Lafayette did not bother you, did he?" Sookie asked.

"Not really," Harry told her.

Sookie left it at that and left with her brother's order.

As Harry ate several people came by and greeted Jason. Harry tried all the while where he had heard that waitress's name before. There was something about her that he just could not let go. She had obviously been bitten and received blood but he did not take her for a blood junkie. Also she was not completely human to begin with.

"Got any plans for after lunch?" Jason asked. Then he hurried to explain. "Not that I'm making a pass at you or something."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lay off will you? My best friend is straighter than a pole and I've never even looked at him. As for after lunch, does this town have any sights?"

"Well there are a few monuments left from the war and I think. My Gran knows more. She's part of this historical group," Jason replied.

"I'll ask around," Harry told him.

"Do you play pool?" Jason asked.

"I'm a fast learner," Harry replied.

"Well, if you are still in town at night drop by," Jason told him. "I could use some easy cash."

Harry snorted. "Sure mate.

Jason smirked.

**That night…**

**Merlotte's:**

Sookie was worn out.

"Damn those new girls," Dawn muttered.

She and Sookie had a second shift that day as two of the younger ones decided to skip work for a party and Sam had been furious at them and the older girls got saddled with the evening shift as well. Arlene was lucky as she got to go home to her kids.

There was laughter from where Jason and his buddies were drinking beer and playing pool. A couple of girls circled the male Stackhouse like vultures.

Sookie wanted to slam her tray on the counter but Bill stepped inside then.

"Can you serve him?" Dawn asked Sookie.

The telepath was more than happy to comply. She needed something to cheer her up after this long day.

"Bill," she sauntered to him with a smile.

"Sookie," the vampire offered her a smile. The he frowned a bit. "You look tired."

"Long day," she replied. "O negative?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back soon."

"Can you get a break?" Bill asked her.

"It's about time I got five," Sookie replied.

At the counter Sam handed her the bottle of 'True Blood' after he put it in the microwave.

"Thanks Sam. Can I take my break now?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Sam replied.

Bill smiled when Sookie slipped in the booth across from him, handing him his order while she had a glass of water with her.

"How are you?" Bill asked. "Has it healed yet?"

"Your bites are never that deep, or painful," Sookie replied.

"Good to know," her lover said. "I visited Eric."

"You have that face," Sookie commented.

"What face?"

"That something is up," Sookie narrowed her eyes. "Spill."

"Nothing serious," Bill told her. "Long Shadow's maker might ask for compensation. Eric said he would take care of it."

"Won't you owe him then?" his girlfriend asked.

"It will be easier for me to pay Eric back," Bill stated.

"If …"

Bill drowned the rest of her words as he scented that wonderful smell again. He turned to look at the door and Sookie, as well as most of the patrons, turned to look at the door as well.

"Hey! Black!" Jason called out.

Harry nodded at the construction worker but then he caught sight of a familiar Vampire. It clicked then in Harry's mind. Sookie was Vampire Bill's Sookie. It was an interesting turn of events. And Harry knew that Bill had only seen him once but since he had been at Eric's side then it would be impossible for the guy to forget him.

"Seen anything worth it?" Jason asked him.

"Not really," Harry replied.

Jason caught him looking at Bill.

"That's my sister's beau," he said.

"I have met Mr. Compton before," Harry commented. "And I have to go and greet him or he'll burn a hole in my back."

"Where did you meet him?" one of the guys asked.

"Fangtasia," Harry replied.

The reaction was instantaneous. They all gave him odd looks.

"The vamp club in Shreveport?" Jason asked.

"Same one," Harry told him.

"Are you one of those fang bangers?"

Harry was unfamiliar with the term.

"Vamp groupies that let the leeches suck on them," Jason told him.

"No," Harry answered then. He was not telling them anything more personal than that. "I better go greet them."

**ooo**

Sookie noticed when Bill stopped paying attention and saw when his shoulders tensed.

"Hello," a familiar British voice spoke.

Sookie remembered him, Harry. Lafayette had whined for the rest of his shift about how unfair it was that the one cute gay in the area was unavailable. Dawn had been put out as she had loved those green eyes and the obviously toned body. Sookie had not noticed. Bill was more than enough for her. But she did notice that very minute the nice British guy her brother had taken a liking to was like a vampire, complete mental silence.

"Hey Harry," Sookie greeted back. She eyed Bill. "This is…"

"Bill Compton," Harry finished for her.

"You were with Eric," Bill commented.

Sookie was surprised and mentally applauded the fact she did not gasp when she heard that. Harry was with Eric? This human with that ice cube of a vampire? Odd. She had thought British people hated the undead.

"So I was," Harry replied.

"What are you doing here?" Bill was suspicious.

"Sightseeing," Harry replied.

Sookie spoke up then. "Are you really with him? Eric I mean."

"He laid claim," Harry told her though only Bill understood. "I cannot be seen with another. Vampires don't share their toys."

Sookie was flushed. "You make it sound so…"

"Kinky? Dirty? It doesn't matter. I don't share either," Harry replied.

Jason called out again and the British guy left.

Sookie saw that Bill did not relax.

"Why are you so worried?" she asked him.

"Because that man is not who he says he is," Bill told her.

Sookie was at a loss. "He lied about his name?"

"No. Perhaps that too. He's just not normal. He smells different than most humans. He smells better than you."

"I could not read him," Sookie said then. "I just noticed." She paused. "Do you think he is like me?"

"I wish I knew to tell you," Bill replied.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** First I would like to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter. It meant a lot to me that you liked it.

I hope I'm not, moving too fast but I really want to get over the timeline of the first book of the series.

Tell me what you think of it. Suggestions are always welcome.

Also, I'll be moving this story to the Crossover section after this chapter.


	3. Settling in a new situation

**Title:** A Shreveport Mystery

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Summary:** Harry was tired of all the attention he got in Europe and decided to hide. What better place to do that than Shreveport, Lousiana? He had not counted Vampires in the deal and especially Eric Northman.

**Pairs:** Harry Potter/ Eric Northman, Bill/ Sookie

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** **There is cursing in this chapter and a bit of lemony lime.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

**Merlotte's:**

Sam carried a box inside the storage shed when Arlene and a shaken Sookie came to work.

It had been tough for Sookie as the poor girl had a difficult year, as if it had not been tough enough. Sam knew that Sookie was some kind of supernatural being or had an ancestor who used to be, these things were genetic. She was a type of telepath, the first he had come across in his life. Being a member of the Shape-shifting community, meaning that he had to turn into any animal one the full moon, but he was able to transform when he felt intense emotions or willed it hard enough. He tried to be cool about it but at times he worried. Sure, she had accepted Bill even though the… man was a vampire. He knew what the rest of the world had not been told; Vampires were truly dead and not suffering from a virus like they had spread to the media. He knew how dangerous they could be. Like he knew that there were worse things than Vampires out there. He was not the only Shape-shifter. There were others who turned into different animals or those that were able to chose one animal only. He had met a few Werewolves and Werepanthers in his life. He had moved to Bon Tempes because it was quiet, with minimal activity of sups. Lately he was changing his mind.

The dead girls that were turning up left and right, first Maudette and then Dawn. But the attack on Sookie's grandmother just a couple of days ago was most brutal and the worse thing to happen in the small town until then. He observed as Sookie worked her shift, almost on auto pilot. The girl had insisted she could work and he let her. At least this way he could keep an eye on her, especially now that Bill was leaving town for a few days and with the killer after Sookie he could not be too careful. And he did not trust Bubba, the bodyguard Bill had found for her, and neither did Sookie.

"Sam!" said blonde waitress yelled at him.

"What?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Beer from the barrel, two orders," Sookie told him.

"Ask Jack."

"You are carrying the barrel," Sookie commented.

Sam blushed and apologized. The waitress gave him an odd look, shook her head and went on her way.

**Cat's Ranch, Shreveport:**

"You are a fucking idiot," Harry stated.

Jason rubbed his eyes.

"Your sister found her grandmother's body. You were out having fun with some… woman and when you learn of it you accuse her? That was a rotten thing to do," Harry hissed and slapped him upside the head for good measure. He had found Jason's call a few hours ago and met the distressed man in the small diner. He could tell the guy was upset but he would not sugar coat his words for him. He had met Jason just two weeks ago and he was good company for a few beers and a laugh, but he was also immature and an ass to women.

"I know," Jason replied.

"Knowing doesn't help you bastard," Harry glared him.

"Stop cussing at me!" Jason complained.

"Not until you apologize to your sister," Harry told him.

"If you were my brother I would have kicked you in the 'nuts'," Vanessa piped up as she brought them their orders. She glared at the handsome blond man for good measure and went on with her orders.

Jason eyed her with apprehension.

"She's right," Harry said to Jason.

"I need support," the muggle told Harry.

"And I need to get laid but you don't see me nagging," Harry retorted.

Jason chocked on his beer and Harry smirked. He would work on getting laid later. For now he would torment Jason and enjoy his lunch.

**Bon Temps:**

Sookie frowned at the bad condition of her driveway and dismissed it almost immediately. She really had no time for it or the mood. She found Bill on her porch. He looked glad to see her as he stood. Sookie parked her car and found Bill helping her door open and greeting her with a kiss. The blonde girl made a noise of enjoyment and the Vampire smiled in the kiss.

"I missed you," Bill told her.

"Why didn't you come by the bar?" Sookie asked as she got her house keys ready.

"Too many people and noise," Bill replied.

He pounced on her the moment she unlocked the door. Sookie dropped everything she had in her hands and started kissing him back, enjoying how cool his skin felt and how she could just kiss him and not hear his thought. Silence and the bliss of being kissed by her vampire was everything Sookie needed after a long tiring day.

She felt herself being lifted off her feet. "Bill?"

"Bedroom," he replied. "Are you up to it?"

Sookie smiled and kissed him.

**Fangtasia:**

Harry nodded Pam. The blond smiled at him and pointed at the bar. The wizard complied. There, behind the counter was a new bartender.

'So this is Long Shadow's replacement,' Harry thought. He remembered Pam telling him that Long Shadow was found taking money from Eric and that girl Sookie Stackhouse had been to uncover him. It seemed that Jason's sister had more ties with the supernatural world than Harry originally believed. He would have to keep an eye on her just in case.

He sized up the new addition to Fangtasia's staff.

"Harry, meet Chow," Pam appeared at his side. She turned to the bartender. "Everything he drinks is on the house." She glanced at Harry. "You are not aiming to get drunk tonight, are you?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Not tonight Pam."

"Eric's going to enjoy your company either way. Grab a drink and follow me."

Chow nodded at Pam, completely ignored Harry and merely finished with the order.

Eric put his newest gadget away and focused his attention on Harry as the mortal was shown to a seat.

"Welcome back. It has been a while," Eric commented.

"I was a bit caught up, getting to know the area and everything," Harry replied. "You look a bit pale," he added.

"I am a vampire," Eric smirked.

"Have you eaten yet?" Harry inquired.

"You certainly are not squeamish for a mortal," the vampire told him. "But you are also correct. I have neglected to eat."

Harry almost gulped at the way Eric's gaze became smoldering.

"Right…" Harry cleared his throat.

"Am I making you nervous?" Eric asked. "Pam!"

The female vampire came immediately.

"You asked for me?" Pam stated.

"A bottle of 'True Blood'." Eric requested.

Pam seemed surprised. She eyed Harry and nodded. "I'll bring you an O."

"I did not take you for a guy who drank bottled blood," Harry said conversationally.

"I don't," Eric replied.

"So, am I to blame?" Harry asked.

"Of course, who else?"

Pam arrived with Eric's drink. "Here you go. I really have to visit you again, Harry. That wine of yours was amazing."

Harry smiled politely. "Of course."

"What wine?" Eric asked them.

"Just a special delivery I have for special guests," Harry replied. "I know that the synthetic blood is just that, sustenance."

Eric looked at him carefully. "It is just that," he said. "Although most mortals think it is the same as blood."

"I know that," Harry replied.

"You have my full attention," the Viking told him.

Harry set his drink aside and then took off his jacket.

Eric watched with interest the lean muscles that were visible over the tight shirt he wore; it was nothing special or anything he had never seen before, but the odor coming from the mortal grew thicker. He missed Harry searching for something in his jacket so he was not ready when what seemed like a lollipop was handed to him. He turned inquiring eyes to Harry.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eric asked voice dry.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "A friend of mine in Britain makes them. He goes by Sanguini Agripa."

"An old name," Eric spoke.

"He's about six hundred, but his maker had a thing for Ancient Rome," Harry replied with a shrug. He unrolled a blood flavored lollipop and put it in his mouth.

"You want me to taste children's candy." Eric seemed unsure what to do with the sweet.

Harry nodded and rolled his tongue over the blood flavored ball.

Eric copied his movements carefully. It was obvious by his behavior that he had expected the taste to be awful, like most things made by mortals. He was reasonably surprised when sweetened blood reached his tongue.

"O negative," he murmured. It was unlike anything he had tasted before. And it could easily pass as human blood though it was not exactly that.

Harry seemed to sense his thoughts and smirked. "Wicked isn't it?"

Eric glanced hard at him. "How did your friend get it to taste like real blood?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Harry lied. "I just buy them at a bakery shop in Scotland, by the dozen. It costs me more on drinks when I party with vampires than when I part with my Irish mate. It's madness!"

Eric leaned back and enjoyed the taste. It was truly unique and enjoyable. Nothing beat the taste of fresh blood from the source, but it was loads better than the synthetic blood the Japanese cooked up. He studied the young human and he felt even more curious about what made Harry Black so special. He recognized the signs of an obsession forming for the green eyed man that sat at his side and he ignored all signs that said he should stop, take a step back and leave. But Eric had not lived his life by walking away. He was older than the majority of the Vampiric population and he had no intention of turning into a sloth stricken creature. He had witnessed greater men fall as they lost their will to live.

Pam observed the exchange and she was still a bit surprised by the picture they made.

"Mortal foods?" she questioned.

Harry offered her a blood flavored lollipop and the female took it only after her maker gave the sign it was fine to do so. Her reaction of wonder was not much different.

"We are keeping you now, Harry," Pam told him after she was done enjoying the new treat.

Green eyes sparked with mirth. "Are you now?"

"Well, I like you for the treats, Eric just wants a bite," Pam replied.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"We all know that Pam," Eric spoke up.

"Well, have you taste Harry yet?" Pam asked. She focused on Eric, ignoring the mortal in company that mumbled 'I'm not a buffet' and smirking at her maker.

"You are being nosy," Eric told Pam.

"You have to kiss him Eric, or else you won't know if you truly like him or not," Pam opined. "What if you don't like his taste?"

"That is not going to happen."

Pam arched an eyebrow and Eric turned to Harry.

"Are you of the romantic kind?" he asked the young man.

"Not really," Harry replied. "Why?"

"I'm going to kiss you," Eric stated.

Before Harry could blink he was pulled on Eric's lap and straddled the vampire's waist. The wizard was caught by surprise when he felt cold lips claim his own in a searing kiss that left his tingling all over. Then he moaned as Eric plundered his mouth tasting every inch of his mouth.

It turned Eric on to feel the familiar taste of blood in Harry's mouth. It made everything feel more vivid and intense. And far more arousing.

Harry felt desire stir inside him and he almost whined. It had been months since he had had sex with anyone. His fame made it difficult to find someone who did not worship the Boy-Who-Lived or did not want to profit from it. He would have considered Lafayette, the cook from Bon Temps, but he could not do that as it would put him in danger with Eric. Still, the sinful kiss was so enticing…

Eric released the mortal when he felt his heart slow down. He tilted Harry's chin a bit, enjoying the glazed look in those emerald green eyes.

"I think you broke him," Pam spoke up.

"I'm okay," Harry spoke. His voice was a bit off and his cheeks flushed.

"See? He's ready for round two," Eric said to Pam.

Harry cleared his throat and tried to move away from Eric's lap but the vampire would not budge. On the contrary he seemed to enjoy Harry's trouble.

"Do not wriggle," Eric warned.

Harry sucked in a breath when he felt exactly why it was in his best interest not to aggravate the Viking further.

"Bloody hell," he cursed.

"More like bloody paradise," Eric told him.

Harry snorted. "There is no way you'll make your way there."

Eric and Pam laughed and Harry tried to get off of Eric's lap but had no luck.

"Really Harry, are you that eager to see me get off?" the vampire asked him.

The wizard glared him.

"My desk back at my office is sturdy," Eric offered.

"Prat," Harry muttered.

He shifted, feeling uncomfortable with his erection pressing against Eric. While he had no inhibitions he also did not want to appear easy if he took Eric up on his offer for that office of his.

"I can help you, no strings attached," Eric offered.

Had Harry not known his Occlumency shields were on he would have thought Eric read his mind. Looking at the vampire Harry thought he had never felt more wanted. He found himself unable to talk so he just nodded.

Eric offered him a fanged grin, stood with him in his arms and with the speed his vampirism offered took them both to his office.

He kicked the door close with his boot and then placed Harry on the desk. The wizard tried to touch him but Eric pushed him back on the table.

"No," he commanded. "Tonight it is me who is doing the tasting." He traced Harry's stomach and trailed towards the now obvious bulge the mortal sported. "Just sit back and let me…" Harry gasped when Eric groped him. "…take care of you."

"By all means do," Harry told him.

At the sound of the zipper pulled down Harry's mind left him and he just enjoyed the sensations Eric caused to his body.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	4. Encounters

**Title:** A Shreveport Mystery

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Crossover:** Harry Potter/ Southern Vampire Mysteries

**Summary:** Harry was tired of all the attention he got in Europe and decided to hide. What better place to do that than Shreveport, Lousiana? He had not counted Vampires in the deal and especially Eric Northman.

**Pairs:** Harry Potter/ Eric Northman

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** It will be **SLASH** between male characters (Eric and Harry) but some fem slash as well (Pam and someone I have yet to decide), so do not read if you don't like it.

**_LEMON_**in this chapter.

"Regular Speech."

_"Extracts from the book."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Cat's Ranch:**

Vanessa pushed a cup of coffee in Harry's hand and shook her head at the state he was in. his hair was messier than usual, his eyes bloodshot and his skin pale. He was also yawning a lot.

"You are hangover," she accused. The waitress of the dinner pushed the half asleep wizard who started and accepted the cup with a nod in her direction.

"M'not hangover," he muttered. Harry just felt odd that morning. Only the night before he had been thoroughly kissed by Eric in the middle of a crowded room. It was hardly the first time he was kissed in front of people but it was the first time he had been a second away from taking out his clothes and jumping the Vampire.

Dean escaped a regular that ate messily a couple of seats down the bar. "You look like hell."

Harry inhaled his coffee and Vanessa refilled it to the brim. "Didn't get much sleep," he admitted. His mind had been working overtime all night. He kept recalling the moments inside Eric's office. Once that door had closed behind them he was pushed on the desk and then Eric covered him completely. Those cool hands then teased and pinched every inch of him without bothering to take off his clothes. Just the thought of those large palms ghosting over the tent of his trousers, barely making contact with him made him lose his breath. And that sinful mouth completely dominated him. And when he could not get enough he pulled back, mocking him, had him whimpering for more.

'And that bastard enjoyed it,' Harry thought darkly. He had seen Eric's smirk when he made Harry cry out when he pulled that zipper down and used his mouth to trace the swollen flesh. He took great amusement seeing him hissing at the effect it had on him when that cool tongue came out and flicked over the skin. And when Eric had reduced him to a whimpering mass he finally took him in his mouth. The Vampire had been amazing and the fact he had no use for air… Merlin!

Harry shivered at the image his mind provided. He shifted on his seat when he felt his arousal waking. He was ready then to bang his head on the table.

"Maybe coffee was not good for you," Vanessa told him.

"Shall I ask the kitchen to fix you a plate?" Dean asked.

"No, the problem lies elsewhere," Harry told them.

It lay with Eric Northman. The Vampire who played with is body as it was his toy, a toy than enjoyed being played with. The wizard knew that there was something seriously wrong with him to be involved with a Vampire again. He should have learnt by know.

Harry knew he had to meet with Eric soon. And this time it would be the blond Vampire who would lose his mind to him.

**A couple of days later…**

**Britain:**

**St. Mungo's:**

Hermione waited anxiously in the small reception area out of Healer Brown's office. Ginny, her stomach stretched for the second time after two years, was waiting with her.

"Lavender is a pretty good Healer," Ginny told Hermione again.

The older witched sighed. "I know, I'm just anxious. Ron and I have wanted this for a while."

Their old Griffindor house mate appeared in the door and beamed at the two witches.

"I was wondering when I'd have you come here Hermione," Lavender said. She hugged and kissed the other witch. She and Hermione had never been close but reunions tended to solve those little details.

"Glad to see you too Lavender," Hermione smiled.

"So, did Ron finally get you knocked up?" Lavender asked.

"We can only hope," Ginny told her.

The witches laughed.

"Come on in. You have got to tell me how you've been," Lavender told them as she ushered the two witches in her office.

**Ministry for Magic:**

Kingsley sighed. "I really did not see that coming," he told the man sitting in front of him.

The other tall, broad shouldered, dark skinned man gave him a fanged grin. "I know boy."

The Minister glared. "I'm at work grandfather," he reminded the vampire before him.

Thoth Shacklebot, a five hundred year old Vampire that was in truth Kingsley's great-great-great grandfather and an outstanding member of the British vampire community. He was also part of the International Federation of Magic as a representative for Vampires. It was why Kingsley had his support and enough information to avert any troubles in the country. And since Potter had branched into making edible products for Vampires it had been easier for them to live in peace. But now it seemed that trouble was coming.

"So this… church…" Kingsley stumbled over the word. Even the Vatican knew about the magical community and he knew those in charge had no problem with magic nowadays. Those people prosecuting Vampires were not really an official church. It was a diplomatic mess.

"They are gaining support in the US even though the country has declared equal rights for our species," Thoth commented. "They have been making moves to kill Vampires. More usually they get away and their human servants are killed."

Kingsley frowned. "This is bad."

"I have more."

The Minister groaned.

"The werewolves and shifters are planning to come out of the proverbial closet as well. Maybe the Wiccans in America," Thoth informed his offspring. "They have already made plans for their survival. All it remains is that they take the step. If that happens the Goblins might follow. You know what this means, right?"

"I wish Voldemort was still here," Kingsley muttered, even though he did not truly mean that. Still he made Thoth laugh in his expense.

**Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes****, Diaghon Alley, London:**

The shop was nearing closing time but the crowd was not any thinner in the joke shop.

Fred was in the back levitating a box of merchandise. George rushed into the storage room and closed the door with a loud bang.

Fred dropped the box and cursed. "Damn it! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, it's just that Charlie came," George told him.

"He's here?" Fred was surprised.

"Yeah, said he came to visit and tell us that mum's invited us all for dinner tonight."

"That's sudden," Fred muttered.

The twins went to the main store where their brother smiled nervously to one of their clients. Immediately the twins worked together to 'save' their older brother.

"Thank you guys," Charlie told them.

"One of these days you have to learn how to turn a woman down," George told him.

"I won't have to," Charlie told them.

"You finally got snagged? Who's the lucky guy?" Fred asked.

"See, there's the problem," Charlie told them. "I was asked to move to a new Dragon reserve that is currently being built as the existing ones are full and my partner decided to transfer teams."

"Who is your partner brother dearest?" George asked him.

"Victor Krum," Charlie replied.

"Ouch," Fred told him. Then he grinned. "Can I be there when you tell Ron?"

"Prat," Charlie swatted at him but the younger brother dodged.

"Wait a minute," George said. "I heard that Krum got a contract with the _Mississippi Falcons_ in the States."

"He did," Charlie replied.

"Charlie, my dear not so baby brother," Fred spoke up. "Are you moving across the Atlantic?"

"Yes."

"Mom's going to kill you," George informed him.

"I know."

**A few days later…**

**Willow's End:**

Harry was surprised when twin heads appeared in his fireplace.

"Is it safe to walk into my living room?" he asked the two pranksters.

"After what we tell you?" Fred mused.

"Not really," George told him.

They took in the tight fitted jeans and fitting t-shirt and a gleam entered their eyes.

"Do you have something to tell us Harry?" they said together.

Harry groaned. "Guys, not today. I'm late."

"Hot date?" George asked.

"Our baby boy is all grown up!" Fred faked a wail.

Harry blushed and turned to leave. "Gits."

The twins laughed.

**Merlotte's:**

Sam tried to stay out of Sookie's way. Bill had left the night before to go to New Orleans and he had just that morning given up his identity as a shape shifter. He had turned into his dog form for the night and had followed the girl home. He had already met her in dog form a couple of times before so he had been delighted when she had recognized him and invited him inside for the night. It had been all nice and fuzzy and he had even been invited to sleep in her room. It had been fine till the morning after when Sookie had woken up screaming at the sight of her nude boss in her bed and the cute dog missing. It had taken a while to explain to her that he did not want to harm her nor he was a pervert of any short. She had taken to his supernatural ability without any fuss. But she still got mad at him for lying to her.

The fact that they had found Jason covered in blood a couple of hours later did not help. It had been all the Sheriff and Detective Andy Bellefleur had needed to arrest Jason when Sookie finally admitted him to the hospital. Even now she refused to talk to him about anything work related. Arlene had picked up on the tension and had been pestering him and Sookie alike. They both brushed her off as politely as possible and went about their jobs.

He chanced a glance at her and saw her looking absent minded. He let her and just marveled how she kept her sanity.

**ooo**

Sookie had a lot on her mind. Bill was gone, her brother was arrested on the grounds that he had killed Dawn and the other girls, Sam was not human and her number one dislike just entered the dinner. Detective Andy Bellefleur entered in the company of the Sheriff. She was grateful when they sat in one of Arlene's tables.

"Ignore them," Sam told her on her way to the kitchen.

"Jason didn't kill those girls," Sookie said with a frown. "Andy is too damn prideful to say he was wrong and too lazy to search more."

"Just stay calm," Sam advised her.

"Order's ready!" Lafayette called out from the kitchen.

Sookie walked to the kitchen. When she returned to the sitting area she found Harry Black by the door. He waived at her and she offered a cautious smile. She could not 'read' his mind and the fact he was friendly with Eric was alarming. She approached his table with caution.

"Hey," Harry greeted her. "Sorry about Jason. I had not heard from him in a while."

"He is innocent," Sookie told him.

"I know, he can be an idiot but not a killer," Harry told her.

Sookie smiled. That was Jason to a T. He was immature, irresponsible and a womanizer but a killer and a dishonest man he was not. "Will you order anything?" the blonde waitress asked.

"Sure, burger and coke," he told her.

"Be right up," she told him.

Harry noticed the odd look she was giving him but decided to ignore it. He waited a bit, looking around with boredom. He had decided to visit Bon Temps on a whim, trying to kill some time till it got dark and he was still waiting for something to happen. He was not disappointed when the Sheriff approached his table. He sighed. "Can I help you sir?"

"I heard you were around Jason Stackhouse lately," the sixty something year old muggle told him. "Harry Black is it?"

The wizard tried to give a friendly smile while inwardly cursing his luck. He only hoped he did not end up having trouble with the local law enforcement. "Call me Harry. And yes, I have known him for less than a month; just met him for a couple of drinks. Please sit."

The man accepted the offer.

"I believe Jason was arrested?" Harry asked then. He used light Legilimancy to skip over the thoughts. The man was too kind to be doing the job he was doing. He felt unease with the murders that happened. He also though Jason was innocent and the man could not possibly have killed his own grandmother. Harry pulled back satisfied and used his magic to make him think he had other things to do. It was a dirty trick but he was not in the mood to talk with the man. He was just killing time before he had to face Eric again.

**ooo**

Sookie saw the Sheriff leaving Black's table. He looked a bit spaced out and the green eyed man had a mischievous air about him. She shivered a bit when she managed to catch his amusement. It was the first time she got a 'reading' from him.

"Here's your order," she told him as she gave him his plate.

"Sookie? Don't worry, Jason will be released soon," he told her.

She hugged her tray in front of her. "Did Eric tell you about me?" she asked. Her curiosity and worry were getting the better of her. She was all but admitting her weirdness but…

"I know you are empathic," Harry told her as he munched on a fry. "Lafayette cooked this?"

"Yes he did," she replied. She thought to throw all caution to the wind with this man who had already known of her talent. "I cannot read you." His answer surprised her.

"Good, you're not supposed to," the wizard told her. At her look he sighed. "Don't look into it too much. It's best if you are not too deep in this. Pam told me Mr. Compton got you a body guard for the night."

Thinking of Bubba, Sookie had a look of distaste. The mentally unstable Vampire scared her. "He did."

"Good, thought it is more likely the killer is human and will attack during the day," Harry told her.

Sookie shivered and nodded.

**Fangtasia:**

Pam made sure her boss and maker was not pestered by anyone. Harry had not showed his face around for a while now and Eric had been moody, and stubborn and downright unapproachable.

A familiar scent tickled her senses and she strode to the door. She felt relief when she found the slim figure of Harry Black behind the bulky frame of the doorman.

"There you are!" she smiled, showing her sharp fangs.

"Ah! Your fangs are shiny," Harry observed. "Am I in trouble?"

"You will be if you don't jump him," she replied and pointed her thump behind her.

"And here I thought you wanted me all to yourself," Harry joked.

"Brat."

"What does that make you?" Harry grin cheekily. "Ma'am."

Pam let a low growl but the wizard just smiled wider and walked inside.

Harry noticed Eric the moment he stepped inside. The Vampire noticed him as well. He stood and made way through the dance floor.

"Hey," Harry greeted trying to sound casual about it.

"Come with me," Eric told him. He did not give Harry any room to reply. He just took hold of his elbow and led him to his office.

Harry cursed colorfully and some of the things he said made even Eric surprised.

"It's not what you think," Harry tried to explain.

Eric was quiet till they were in the office and the door was shut behind them.

Harry was all but thrown inside.

"Not what I think Mr. Black?" Eric hissed.

Harry blinked. Only Snape managed to say his surname (his real one) with such venom. He shook his head. He never wanted to associate Eric with Snape, ever. 'Focus on the pissed off Vampire first,' the wizard thought.

"I think I know very well the kind of man you are. Is it fun? Toying with the big bad vampire?"

Harry winced when Eric grabbed him. His vice like grip hurt and Harry knew he would have bruises the following morning.

"Damn it Eric! I'm not a fang-banger! You have not tasted my blood yet, not a single drop!" Harry yelled. "And the reason I have not shown my face is because I was busy. I still have work to do in Europe and I had to monitor everything from here." A small lie. Harry did contact his associates; he just did not have the guts to admit how scared he had been of the emotions Eric stirred in him.

Eric released him and Harry rubbed his sore hand.

"I had Pam look it up. There is no Harry Black. At least not for at least a year before you showed your face in Shreveport."

The wizard sighed. "Of course there isn't," he replied. He leaned against the wall. Just to make sure he waived his palm, casting wards around the office. The move did not raise any suspicion from Eric and now Harry was absolutely certain that the Vampire had no idea of his wizard identity. Still, he had managed to get himself into a fine mess.

"My real name is what made me famous with all the European Vampires. There is not a clan there that doesn't know my name or my face," Harry admitted. "I…Well, a former teacher of mine and I decided to launch a pet project that made us filthy rich."

"The Blood Wine and those lollipops," Eric muttered.

Harry nodded. "To name a few."

"How come I have never heard of you? Nor has anyone else in the States."

"Can't say. The Secrecy Act won't let me," Harry replied. "If I told you I would get in trouble."

"I cannot smell any deceit coming from you," Eric admitted. His eyes were narrowed. "But your half truths are equally annoying."

Harry caught sight of protruding fangs. He shivered a bit when he realized what the change in the mood meant. "How annoying?"

Eric gave a dark chuckle. "Annoying enough to make me want to hurt you."

Harry closed his eyes the moment Eric came at him. He barely restrained his magic as to not attack the Vampire. He almost felt relief when a cold hand caressed his face. He still kept his eyes closed until he felt a pair of cold lips upon his. He sighed and leaned in.

Eric observed the mortal he had in his grasp. Harry Black was a mystery to him. This man was a kid compared to the Viking yet he knew how to throw him off, make him lose control.

"You make me so angry…" Eric whispered.

"I get that a lot," Harry smirked. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

The blond growled low and attacked his lips. Harry gasped at the aggressiveness and Eric slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Harry moaned and rubbed his body against Eric's.

Eric pulled back and seized Harry's thick hair roughly. Then he barred his fangs and traced the slender neck before him.

"Don't you dare joke about it," Harry warned.

The blond Viking just continued to smirk. "I won't do anything to you unless you ask for it," he told Harry. The way his eyes glinted gave him a rather feral look.

Harry closed his eyes. He really would rather avoid getting bitten by this Vampire but part of him missed the feeling being bitten and the look the Vampire would get when he tasted his blood.

"So good, your smell."

Harry shivered when something moist touched his neck. "Damn it Eric stop that!"

"I'm afraid that is impossible," the Vampire told him.

Harry was helpless as Eric started lavishing his body with attention. For every article of clothing he removed he made certain that Harry was aroused by it.

The wizard had been celibate for quite some time now and his sensitivity increased with each caress and each kiss.

"E-Eric!"

The blonde man pulled Harry onto his lap as he backed to sit on the couch.

The wizard tried to get comfortable.

"Stop wriggling," the Vampire commanded.

"Can't help it." And Harry really could not.

"I won't be gentle," Eric warned as he undid his belt. Harry reached over to roll down his zipper. Eric did not stop him even when warm hands touched his penis.

"I'm not that delicate," the wizard replied. He held his breath when Eric reached to prepare him. "Mmm, hurry up…"

"Aren't you impatient," Eric commended.

Harry felt like squirming. It had been too damn long.

When Eric finally entered him Harry was close to weeping. The Vampire was so big and filled him completely. It made the wizard gasp.

"I won't be gentle," the Viking growled in his ear.

Harry could not reply as Eric thrust inside him. It really felt amazing. "Keep going," he urged.

He was unable to see the smirk on the predator's face. The wizard braced himself as the thrusts sped up. It really was a feat to keep up with a Vampire's stamina and strength.

Eric focused on the slender back and lowered his face, nipping on the skin. His hands were busy roaming the rest of the skin and reaching downward to wrap around the raven's weeping cock.

"This here is asking for attention," Eric told him. Harry placed his hand on one of Eric's as the vampire pumped his erection. It was too much of him when Eric brushed against his prostate.

"Oh!"

"What was that?" the Vampire asked.

"Again," the wizard asked him.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Eric whispered.

Harry nodded. Then his green eyes flew open. Eric had stilled inside him all of a sudden. He tried to move against him but the Vampire kept his hips still and stopped touching his cock. Harry almost whimpered. "Why did you stop?" he demanded.

"I really want to bite you," Eric told him.

Harry's breath hitched.

"Just when you are about to come, when your pleasure is peaking and you lose your senses; your blood is sweeter, almost ambrosial." Eric's voice was dark and seductive in his ear. Harry felt for the second time that night how very dangerous it was having a dangerous predator that could tear you to shreds so close. Being a former Gryffindor Harry thrived on danger. It also brought him back memories of his teen years, when he flirted with danger and death almost every June without fail.

Still what Eric asked of him had a lot of implications. Harry was a wizard of immense power. Giving his blood to a Vampire was like giving him nectar. And he had already been warned that there is never any giving what the reaction of the Vampire will be. There were not many wizards daring enough to take on a Vampire lover and have them bite them. Even less survived once the Vampire bit them as once they tasted their blood they were unable to stop until they drained their victim dry.

"No…" Harry bit his lip as he replied.

"Why not?" Eric traced the skin on Harry's back with his fangs, enjoying the shivers it produced.

"You might kill me," the wizard told him.

"Elaborate."

Green eyes flashed in indignation. "You have me on my knees, all hot and sweaty and your cocked shoved up my arse and you want to chit chat?!"

"How bad do you want to cum?" Eric inquired.

Harry moaned when Eric thrust once inside him, hitting his prostate. The wizard clenched his palms. "Damn you Eric."

After a quick nip on his neck Eric whispered, "An answer mister Black."

"…"

"I did not quite hear that…"

"Merlin, just do it and if I do die I'm going to come back and haunt your sorry arse!" the raven yelled at him.

Eric smirked. He started moving again, delighting in Harry's sweet sounds. He felt the pleasure build and saw his lover starting trembling. His ivory fangs gleamed as they descended and carefully broke the skin in the juncture of Harr's shoulder. The bite surprisingly triggered the raven's orgasm and prompted his own. But what really made Eric Northman see stars was not just the way Harry's inner walls clenched around him. The moment his blood spilled in his mouth Eric came. The taste, the smell, it overwhelmed him. He never remembered tasting blood so sweet so powerful.

When he could see again he realized that he was still inside Harry, crushing him. What drew Eric's gaze was the fact that the bite had healed even though he did not remember licking the wound close. He shifted out of Harry and rose on his feet. Then he gathered Harry's form in his arms and laid him on the couch. He checked for a pulse, remembering how the man had warned him he might end up killing him.

"Things just got more interesting," he mused.

**o0o**

Harry had trouble waking up that morning. His head felt heavy and his limbs would just not cooperate with him.

'Still, the bed is so comfy,' he mused.

"I see you are awake," Eric's familiar voice reached him.

"Hm, can you scare the gnomes dancing on my head?"

Eric chuckled. "No, but I have iron tablets and orange juice."

Harry cracked an eye open. He was no longer in the office at _Fangtasia_. Instead he was in a bedroom with dark blue tapestry, heavy drapes and mahogany furniture. The bed he was in was spacious and had a canopy. Eric was sitting on his bedside and a tray was on a cart close to him.

"You bit me," Harry recalled. He felt a sudden relief that he had his senses. Getting bitten might feel like heaven but for him it was like a '_Wronsky Feint'_, awesome but lethal.

Eric's eyes were scrutinizing. "I did." He seemed to debate on something. "I almost drained you," he finally admitted. "You've been asleep for two days."

Green eyes rolled. That was so typical of him it really was no surprise to Harry. "Is this your house?" he asked the Vampire.

"My bed," Eric told him. Then he added, "Pam insisted."

Harry chuckled. "She thought you killed me?"

"Most of my employees did until we left the office," Eric told him. "They did not even hear us. And you were loud." He sounded smug and it made Harry blush.

The wizard averted his gaze and focused on the tray. "Is that for me?"

"Of course."

Harry was grateful when the tray was left on his lap. Eric could only watch in amusement as the raven haired man whipped the trays clean.

"I needed that," the wizard admitted. He poured some more orange juice and felt his body having more energy although he was still stiff.

"What bothered me," Eric commented once he took the tray away. "Is that you were expecting me to drain you. You know your blood is…"

"Sweet? Tasty? Ambrosial?" Harry counted his fingers. "I've been told. And I'm glad you stopped in time."

"I almost didn't."

"Yeah, well, I gave you permission. Had I wanted you would not be able to do anything. Make no mistake Eric, you cannot force me to do anything."

"Really?"

"We are not going to have that talk we had in your office are we?" Harry groaned. "Cause that would just bite."

"I still don't trust you," the Vampire commended.

"The feeling is mutual."

"You are dangerous to me."

"So are you," Harry told him. "Here I am, naked, unarmed, at your mercy…"

A blonde eyebrow arched. "Are you trying to tempt me?"

"Not really, just making conversation. I hate sitting around in bed." He fell back on the fluffy pillows.

"What is your really name?" Eric asked.

Harry groaned. "Black."

"Harry…"

"Ask no questions on that one. I really can't tell you."

"Fine. I'll sent Pam. She wants to see you."

"Sure."

**o0o**

Pam entered the room with an air of familiarity and plopped on the bed with a light bounce. "Hello green eyes."

"Pam," Harry turned off the telly to focus on her.

"So how did it go with the Viking?" she inquired.

"You already know we shagged," Harry deadpanned.

"Details, Mr. Black. Details."

The wizard rolled his eyes. "Women."

"I'll pretend I did not hear that." She made herself comfortable and made motions with her hands for him to start talking.

"He was angry, he cornered me, we shagged," Harry narrated.

"Men," Pam mimicked his earlier reply. "So everything alright? Eric does seem mellower. He's still angry about the whole identity thing…" She smirked at Harry's surprise. "I'm like his favorite dog. I search for him ergo I know everything."

"I'll remember that," Harry told her.

"Good. Now tell me, did he bight you?"

The wizard rolled his eyes. "No beating around the bush with you." He sighed. "Yes, he bit me."

"Can I see?"

Harry glared. "No." He did not want her to see that he was already healed. That would raise a new round of questions. "Say, when will Eric let me leave? He left before I could ask."

"Can you drive? Or even stand on your feet at least."

"Hm, give me an hour and I will." Harry was already contemplating calling for one of his house elves and asking for a '_Blood-Replenishing-Potion_' and a '_Pepper Up_'. He had almost forgotten how taxing it was to be nearly drained dry.

"Well, talk to him first. I really don't want him to be angry again; it's detrimental to my health," Pam told him.

"Of course," Harry replied.

**o0o**

In the end Eric told Harry that he would drive him to his house. The wizard had time to get ready and summon Winky for the potions before Eric returned to the room. He gave no indication of having smelled the magical creature's presence and merely accompanied Harry to his silver race car.

"You really don't have to," Harry told him.

"I know. Now get in."

Harry eased in the car feeling anxious. He really could not stand being around Eric for long periods of time. His body was very aware of his presence. It had never happened to him before and he had no idea what he was supposed to do about it. Plus he was still sensitive from the pleasure he had experience two days before and he would rather avoid embarrassing himself in the Vampire's presence.

"Do you know where to turn?" Harry asked.

"Pam told me," Eric responded. "Plus, I have a GPS."

"I should have known," the wizard muttered.

"Are you angry with me?" Eric asked.

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'm just asking because you are hard to read. I cannot tell what you are thinking or what you might want."

"I'm fine," Harry confirmed.

"I have to tell you that I will not stop going after you," Eric told him. "Once was not enough."

"Um, okay," the wizard replied. He had no idea how he was supposed to respond to that. He needed to think about this. Perhaps consult with his friends. He certainly needed time away from the Vampire. He had to get his bearings before it was too late and he developed feeling for Eric. He was often told that he went all the way when he gave his heart to someone.

They approached the property soon enough and Harry felt the wards wash over him. He was certain the Vampire felt them as well but he made no comment.

Pulling up the driveway Eric had to admire the house and the money spent on it.

"Um, thanks for the ride," Harry told him.

Eric seized his arms. He searched his face before he crushed his mouth to Harry's in a savage kiss. "Ten days," he told the breathless mortal.

Harry blinked; his mind not all there when the Vampire spoke to him.

"You have ten days," Eric repeated. "Rest, think, but when that time is over I will have you again."

Harry left the car in a daze.

**ooooo**

**Bon Temps:**

Sookie had known that day would not end up well for her but she had never imagined just how bad it would be.

When she woke up in the hospital, smelling the sheets, feeling every inch of her body aching.

_"Girls like you deserve to die," he snarled. "I can feel you in my head, you freak!"_

She shivered at the malice in that voice. Just the memory of it…

The blonde vaguely felt another presence in the room.

It was Andy Bellefleur and looked worn out. Some part of her felt he deserved it.

"Can you hear me Sookie?" he asked.

Sookie nodded lightly.

"We got him," he told her. It was all she heard. When she woke up again it was day outside.

She recalled the events of the night before. The killer who had killed Maudette and Dawn and her own grandmother had been none other than Rene, Jason's best friend, Arlene's fiancé and future husband. She had never seen that coming, ever. She briefly recalled Harry Black's warning that she ought to look out for humans more. It had been true. Bubba had not been able to save her and she had been alone. Sam had not been there, not even in dog form.

There were people in the room again, from the Sheriff's office. They told her how they arrested Rene, how he finally confessed to every crime he did. They spoke of the time he would be sentenced to but she could not bring herself to care much. She was most interested to know exactly why her body hurt all over.

When a doctor visited her Sookie wanted to ask her to hit her over the head till she could not feel anymore.

_"Well," she said, standing upright, returning to her brisk manner, "Miss Stackhouse, you're sure gonna live. You have a broken collarbone, and two broken ribs, and a broken nose. Your face and neck are severely bruised. Of course, you could tell your throat was hurt."_

That had been her overall condition. She hated to imagine how bad she looked.

She was visited a lot by many people. The only one she had been glad to see was Sam. She also noticed a lot of bouquets and plants in the room. She was alarmed when she saw that even Eric Northman had sent her an expensive assortment of flowers she recognized as orchids. Then there was a very odd flower that looked a bit wilted. She was surprised when she saw it was from Harry Black.

_Get well soon and continue to be so lucky._

_P.S. The plant feeds on chicken blood; a cup once a week will make it live a long time._

She shook her head. "I'm too tired to even think of what that, means," she muttered.

The last one to come visit her was Bill, her boyfriend. Her relief at having him return was overshadowed by his furry. She remembered hearing from somewhere that Vampires where possessive creatures. The fury on Bill's face was shocking and frightening but a part of her was delighted. She decided to listen to it.

"I'll kill him," Bill hissed.

"I think I left him almost comatose," Sookie supplied.

"Your nose…"

"Broken. You should see him though." At his dark look she offered a smile that made her battered face hurt. "I fought back Bill. Once I realized he wanted to kill me I run, I screamed and I fought."

He nodded but he still looked angry.

"So, don't I get all cave man on me."

"I'm a Vampire," he told her as he approached the bed and slipped beside her. He noticed that her healing had already begun. He remembered giving her his blood when she had been attacked by the Rattrays weeks ago. She had almost died then.

Then it was the time Long Shadow attacked her. She had been sprayed by the traitor's blood and some of it she had swallowed. He was left wondering what that meant.

"Missed your smell," Sookie whispered. She was half asleep.

"I'm here now. Sleep."

"Mmm."

**ooo**

**Willow's End:**

Harry was dozing with a book in front of the fire when the flames burned stronger and turned green. His mind was busy replaying the sweet moments he spent in Eric's lap.

The wizard was instantly more alert.

He groaned when a familiar black robbed figure gracefully stepped out.

"Snape!" he exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That ….man is insufferable!" the Potions Master bellowed.

The fireplace flared again and this time Lucius Malfoy stepped out.

"Severus Snape get your ass back here!"

Harry face palmed.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I?"

He received to poisonous glares and surrendered to his fate.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** I thought to bring more characters from HP to the story and closer to Harry, thicken the plot a bit. Hope you liked this chapter. I hope Lucius and Severus are not too much out of character.

I'm done with the first book from Southern Vampire Mysteries. I was a bit fast but I really want the plot to be fast so I can focus more on Harry and Eric.

Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. More encounters

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**A/N:** From now on it is **Book 2** for Southern Vampire Mysteries. Again I'd like to warn that I will take liberties with the flow of events in the second book. In case you get confused about something contact me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Sookie was shaking. Sam handed her a mug of tea, spiked with honey and brandy. She tasted both and turned to look at him.

"It's summer and you are shivering," Sam told her. "I know it is the shock and that is why you need something to warm you up."

Sookie merely nodded. "Thanks," she listlessly replied.

Sam sighed. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am you had to live this again."

"I know, it's okay," the distraught woman told him. "I just cannot believe it."

It was after her morning shift that Sookie crossed the parking lot outside 'Merlotte's' that she noticed Andy Bellfleur's Buick still parked there. The detective had been drunk the night before and Sookie had called his sister to take him home. It had not surprised her that the car was there, no, what made her take notice was the nasty spell coming from it. Sookie could safely categorize this as one of the things she would never forget until she died, the body of her friend and cook at the bar, Lafayette. She had recognized the painted toe nails on the chocolate brown leg that kept the trunk from shutting properly.

"He did not deserve this," Sookie told Sam.

"No one ever does," the shape-shifter told her. "Listen, I really need to find another cook."

Sookie nodded. Sam's business fed a lot of families. It was harsh but necessary. "Go," she told him. "And Sam? Can I help? I feel that if I don't do anything my head will explode.

"Are you sure?" her boss was reluctant but he also understood that she hated being alone with her thoughts.

"I am," Sookie told him.

"Then help Holly with the table," Sam squeezed her shoulder and retreated to his office.

Later Sookie was questioned by the local sheriff and detectives. She was not able to tell them much as she did not know herself, except that Lafayette had been to a party three days ago and that was that. At the end of the day the blonde waitress was worn out.

**o0o**

In the end it was Terry Bellefleur that took the position of the cook. Sookie knew him to substitute once in a while. He was Andy's cousin and had been a war veteran and one of the few people Sookie could not read his mind nor did she want to. He managed to keep Sookie's mind off Lafayette's murder and the other two waitresses to keep their mouths shut with their nasty comments.

The Sheriff was still around asking people questions when someone she had not seen in a while entered 'Merlotte's'.

Harry Black looked a fright. He had dark circles under his eyes, yawned almost two times before he reached a table and his eyes were blood shot.

"I got it," Sookie told Holly. The other girl huffed but could do nothing since he was on her table anyway.

"Hey Sookie," Harry greeted the blonde woman.

"Hey to you too Mr. Black. I got the flowers; creepy but thoughtful."

Harry cracked a smile. "Got enough chickens?"

"Not funny. The butcher thought I was crazy when I asked him for chicken blood," Sookie stared hard at him. "Still the plant bloomed the first night I gave it blood. I could not find out what kind it was though."

"It's a hybrid plant, a friend of mine makes them," Harry told her. "I'll pass on the compliments."

The girl nodded and left it at that. "So, what can I get you?" Sookie asked.

"Actually, whatever you want as long as there is much on the plate," Harry told her. "I must stay as long as I dare away from my house."

Sookie wrote down the not-order. "Do I want to know?"

"A couple of… friends, with the widest possible meaning of the word, are staying over and driving me nuts. They won't shut up not even for a bloody hour," the man complained. He shook his head. "Never mind that, what's with the Sheriff out there?"

The blonde's face darkened. "Lafayette is dead."

Harry was shocked. "The cute, tall and dark guy?"

Sookie smiled. She had forgotten the late cook had made a pass on Harry. "Yes, him."

"He was your friend, wasn't he? My condolences."

"Thank you."

Teddy stared at the Harry from the kitchen.

"Who is that guy?" he asked Sookie when she came with the order."

"Harry Black," the girl replied. "Lives in Shreveport, friend of short with my brother."

"He's cute," Holly commented as she came to load her tray.

"He's also gay," Sookie told her.

"Like Lafayette?" Holly groaned. "What is it with men these days?"

"Was he a friend of his?" Teddy asked Sookie.

"Not really. Lafayette made a pass but Harry is seeing a Vampire from Shreveport," Sookie replied. "Why?"

Teddy studied the tired man. "He doesn't look like those fang bangers."

"He is not," Sookie replied. She did not get that vibe from the man either. Perhaps she would ask Bill.

**o0o**

Harry acted like he did not notice the stares he received. He was tired. Ever since Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape came unannounced in his house the two men had been impossible to bear.

After the war with Voldemort Narcissa had been diagnosed with a terminal decease and the witch had died only a year after the diagnosis. Both Lucius and Draco Malfoy had been inconsolable. Harry had been there for Draco and even went to the funeral. He had been the only light wizard there but no one said anything.

Then six months after the funeral had been interesting. Severus was the only person Lucius tolerated. Most of the other purebloods tried to get Lucius remarried but the blond had loved his wife and could not see himself replacing her. He also had an heir in Draco and was in no mood for more children or gold-diggers trying to get their hands on Malfoy fortune. Harry only noticed the two men dancing around each other because he worked closely with Severus when his business was developing. Then he had see the two kissing and had been threatened to keep that quiet but all for nothing since Draco caught them making out heavily barely a week after that. The young blond had sought Harry out to confide and Harry had met a partner in crime as the next few weeks the teased the secretive couple whenever opportunity arose.

'Those were the times,' Harry thought happily.

"Your order," Sookie told him, snapping him out of his pensive state. "Stake with mashed potatoes and onion rings. Biggest plate in the house."

"Thank you," Harry told her. "You look like you want to ask me something."

"I do," she admitted. "But I need to work up the nerve first."

"Take your time," Harry told her. "In fact here," he searched his pockets for a card he had his contact numbers. He handed the small piece of paper with gold ink to her.

"Bloody Potter Industries?" Sookie read.

Harry blushed. It was embarrassing every time it happened and he mentally added another point in his mental list in favor of killing his best friends. It was already long enough and kept collecting. "My company. As for the name…you see my friends chose the name but in case you are wondering they do actually care about me even if they want to embarrass me every opportunity they get," Harry smiled at her.

"Sure, if you say so." Sookie pocketed the card. "Enjoy your meal."

**o0o**

Harry returned to 'Willow's End' after dark.

Snape was nowhere to be seen but Lucius was in his living room a frown marring his usually expressionless face. And it seemed that the cause of his ire was another blonde.

"Pam," Harry exclaimed at the sight of the Vampire on his sofa.

"You know this leech?" Lucius demanded.

Harry rolled his eyes as he dropped his keys on a table and took off his jacket. No matter how much time passed the Malfoy patriarch had yet to like Harry and Severus' contact with Vampires. He was still a pureblood to the bone.

"Lay off of her, will you?" Harry asked of him. "Pam is becoming a good friend in this town."

"You have a thing for blonds Harry?" Pam asked the young wizard.

Harry spluttered. "Who? Lucius?"

"If that is his name," Pam commented. She ran her eyes over Lucius' body. "Latin name? I never would have thought so."

"You invited her in once before, I can tell," Lucius told Harry.

"Yeah, well, I slept with her boss," the green eyed wizard offered.

"How familiar this is I cannot begin to tell," another voice drawled from behind him. "You are late young man."

"Severus," Harry groaned. "I'm not at school anymore. I do not need a curfew."

"You did not have one then either," Snape told him. "You are out of beetle eyes."

Harry rolled his eyes at the man. "Tell that to Winky and Dobby. Pam, please meet Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, they are a couple but do not expect to see them act like it. Also they will be staying here…" Harry turned to the two wizards. "How long are you staying by the way? It has been a week."

"You camped out in my Manor," Lucius told him.

"I was invited by Draco," Harry replied.

"Yes, that boy never listens," the blond commented.

Pam chuckled. "I can see you have your hands full," she told Harry. "I'm here to see you and deliver a message from Eric."

Harry winced. With all the commotion Lucius and Severus caused with their arrival he had yet to give any thought to the Viking turned Vampire.

"Three days," Pam told him.

Harry nodded. "I'll walk you to the door."

Snape watched them leave the room. "That boy cannot stop getting in trouble."

"Do you think we will get a good laugh out of this one?" Lucius asked his partner.

"Hm, for now can you check on the Vampires in this area; I doubt Harry will go for a small fry and I fear he might get involved in something too dangerous."

"I'll send an owl in the morning," Lucius agreed. "Before I meet with the Queen."

"You do that," Severus told him and to leave.

Lucius stopped him, pulling him into his embrace. "You still hold it against me? I'm not going to give my blood to any leech. And I doubt that muggle originated Vampires are anything like the magical clans."

"We'll see," Severus responded. "Until the day after tomorrow you will not get within a foot of my bed."

"There are other places to have sex," Lucius drawled, a lazy smirk on his face.

"You are not having sex in my bloody house outside your own room!" Harry thundered as he entered the room.

"You are worse than parental control," Lucius accused.

"And for once welcome for it," Severus said as he made his exit.

Lucius threw a glare Harry's way and left as well.

"It's just not my year," Harry muttered.

**Three days later…**

Sookie was fuming. "Stop the car!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Bill winced but complied. "Sookie…"

"I need some air," she fumbled with her belt a bit but then got free and hurried out of the sports car.

"How dare he!" the petite blonde stomped through the dense forest.

She had met with Bill that night. While he had been amazingly sweet for the past few days he was bearing bad news. It seemed that Eric wanted her services, her gift as he called it. Bill had not been forthcoming with the details, just reluctant to bring her to the blond Vampire.

Sookie never realized how the conversation had changed so drastically but they ended up talking about Sookie's struggle to keep up with the bills her Grandmother's house made and Bill's old family and his investments in Bon Temps and somehow perfect mister Compton had blurted out that she could have certain things for free whenever she visited a department store he more or less owned. He tried to be polite and considerate but he was old fashioned about many things and he more or less gave everyone in those businesses that she was a kept woman lured by money, dresses and comforts. Bill usually was eloquent with his words but actions did speak louder than words and Sookie ended up ranting about the fact he had not even given her flowers once.

"Sookie! Get back in the car!" Bill yelled at her but the blonde stomped away even faster.

She was fuming and she wanted to cool off lest she said something she would later regret. She also knew that he had realized his blunder when he did not run after her; Sookie knew that had he wanted she would have never had the chance to even leave the car.

'One point for him,' she mentally thought, but it hardly calmed her any.

She saw him get out of the car but lean against it before the dense foliage of the forest hid her.

**o0o**

Bill was cursing himself. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut.

While most females would like the benefits that came from dating a rich boyfriend it seemed that Sookie was different.

"Flowers," he muttered. "How did I not think of that?"

He knew he would have to apologize with actions and soon. Perhaps a bouquet sent to her house?

He took out his cell phone and cursed at the lack of signal. It seemed he would have to get out of the forest first.

"I better go get her," he sighed.

But then a scream cut through the night.

**Fangtasia:**

Harry was surprised to see the bar empty so early in the night. No bouncers, no odd Vampires or curious mortals. It was quiet. The door opened before he could knock.

"Harry," Pam smiled at him. "Good to see you. And Eric will be thrilled. Come in."

"You are all dressed up but no leather in sight," Harry observed.

"The boss closed the place for tonight. We are expecting company and before you ask you are not bothering anyone. Eric is in his office," Pam offered.

"I know the way," Harry replied.

"My regards to Lucius," Pam added as an afterthought.

Harry chuckled. "Still angry at him?"

"He reminds me of myself," Pam replied.

Yes, Harry thought the two blonds had a few common points.

Eric called him inside as soon as he knocked on the door. The wizard was still a bundle of nerves when he entered. He still had no idea how he felt about the Vampire and whether he should stay in the States or pack up and leave as far away as possible.

Seeing Eric again made a strange hunger stir inside him. And if the look the Vampire was giving him, Eric was not unaffected from his visit.

Before Harry could verbally greet him Eric changed locations and he towered over the wizard pulling him in a kiss that left him breathless and staggering.

"A pleasure to see you," Eric drawled against Harry's swollen lips.

The wizard blinked. "Yes, pleasure."

Eric stirred the raven haired man to the sofa and sat close to him, enjoying the heat that came from a living body. "Your scent…" Eric breathed in. "I want to eat you all up."

"Hm, I'm not sure I'm in a position to complain," Harry replied, green eyes focused on the Vampire's skilled lips.

"Excellent," Eric whispered before taking his lips in a kiss. It was less hurried than their previous one but it still left Harry breathless.

Eric was leaning down for another kiss when Pam sauntered in the office, the scent of blood around her.

"Bill is here with Sookie, and the little pixie is bleeding," the female Vampire drawled, licking her fangs for emphasis.

"Behave," Eric said to her but he was smiling. He sent an apologetic look at Harry and stood.

"I'm coming as well," Harry told them, his curiosity peaked.

"Are you squeamish?" Pam asked.

"Not at all," Harry replied and it was true. He followed the two blonds to the main area of the club. After countless of interactions with Death Eaters and Vampires Harry could easily recognize the scent blood gave off. It made him shiver each and every time. And this time it looked bad. Sookie was placed on a table, her back cut open by what looked like claws. All four Vampires in the establishment were being affected by the scent of blood and Pam had mentioned to Harry that the girl had a delicious scent only he could top.

"What happened?" Eric demanded.

"Sookie was attacked," Bill replied.

"I can see that," the Viking commended. "Who did that? It doesn't look like a Vampire." He eyed Harry who had approached the suffering woman.

"These aren't werewolf claws either," Harry muttered.

Bill glanced at him but his worry for his girlfriend stopped him from voicing any questions.

"I'll call for a healer," Pam said then.

"Do that," Eric told her. He turned to Sookie, who despite the pain was still conscious. "Who did this to you?"

"A woman," Sookie said between pained gasps.

Harry circled her body. The blood was clotting over the gashes but still poured freely from others. The gashes were deep. The wizard was willing to bet that Sookie had ingested Vampire blood at one point or another and that was what had saved her life tonight. But it probably was not just that. No, there was something about Sookie Stackhouse that went far beyond her ability to read people's minds and thoughts.

Still, now was not the right time to search this. A woman was about to die in front of him and Harry was not going to let this happen, even if that meant exposing the wizarding world to muggles and muggle Vampires.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N: ** Forgive the cliffhanger but I really wanted to update so enjoy!


	6. Traveling

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Harry saw the blood and felt his magic tingle just under his skin. He held Sookie's hand as the Vampires, meaning Eric, Bill, Pan and Chow took turns having to lick the blood off her back. The wizard carefully focused on giving energy to the girl to keep he heart beating. He had no potions with him but he had been about to apparrate home and bring Severus back with him when a dwarf-healer came. She was a female, one of the few Harry had encountered in his life despite his good relations with the Gringotts employees, tontact with them, but the goblins and their half human cousins, like dwarves. He recalled that Flitwick had married a witch, not a dwarf and he had not much contact with them but he knew they had magic and they could be vicious, so he kept out of her way.

She told them about Sookie being poisoned by that creature that attacked her. Harry listened with half an ear as she listed all the possible suspects, creatures that left poison in their victims.

Something clicked in Harry's mind but he kept it to himself. Sure, he was involved with Eric but he would not get involved in this.

After Sookie was unconscious and the healer was done with her, the dwarf took one look at him and snorted.

"You," she pointed at Harry. "Out with me."

"Dr. Ludwig," Pam called out.

"Keep cleaning her," the Dwarf told her, pulling Harry after her.

Harry started. He ignored the looks from the Vampires and followed the Healer; he had learned from his Hogwarts days not to mess with them.

"Ma'am," he said and followed her.

Once outside 'Fangtasia' she swatted at his arm. "You fool!"

"Pardon me?" Harry blinked.

"You know you thing, use a ward," the dwarf told him. He did so with a wave of his hand and that earned him another hit on the sin. "You, Harry James Potter Black are an idiot."

Harry sighed. "You know who I am."

"Who doesn't? I was Bulgaria's Healer while Viktor Krum was there. That boy got hurt more often that you get in trouble."

Harry smiled. "Really?"

"This is not funny young Potter. I felt it back there, your magic was just about to come forth, wasn't it? I came just in time to stop you from doing something extremely foolish. Using magic in front of muggle Vampires is just as bad as using it in front of muggles," the dwarf raved at him.

"That girl could have died," Harry told her heatedly. "I could not just watch. Not after everything I've been through."

"One life for many that would be in trouble should your kind's existence became public so soon? You know that memory spells are no good on Vampires," the dwarf reasonably told him.

Harry recoiled. "I know that."

He was hit again and the dwarf felt that was enough. "Good. We are now going back in there. I have a salve to give them. I swear, I don't know why a half Fairy got caught up with Vampires, the king is not going to like it."

Harry blinked. "You mean Sookie?"

"Young wizards these days, hasn't Albus taught you anything?" Ludwig muttered.

"Yes not wear electric blue robes with neon green hair," Harry replied. "No one could even look at him…" he trailed off.

"Wizards," the dwarf muttered. "Crazy the lot of you."

Harry laughed.

**ooo**

Inside 'Fangtasia' Eric strained to hear what the mortal had to discuss with Dr. Ludwig but he could not pick up anything. Looking at Pam she shook her head.

Soon enough Harry returned and refused to meet their eyes.

"…rest and plenty of juice and vitamins," the dwarf told Bill.

"She can rest here, until she wakes," Eric told the dark haired Vampire. "Pam, see to them. Chow, find someone to clean all the blood from the floors. Dr. your payment will be delivered the usual way."

Harry was then grabbed by the arm and pulled after Eric.

The dwarf shook her head. "That boy, nothing but trouble."

Pam eyed the other…woman. "You know Harry?"

The dwarf smirked. "That, my dear leech I will never tell you."

**ooo**

Harry's back met the door. Again.

The wizard noticed it kept happening to him lately.

"Damn it Eric…"

"Shut up," the Vampire growled and kissed him.

It was savage and violent and Harry knew his lips would be bruised and torn but he loved it.

He nearly passed out before Eric remembered to pull back.

"All that blood," he told Harry.

The wizard understood the temptation. "You need to feed."

"I'm old enough to control myself. Or at least I should be," Eric muttered. "Are you offering Harry?"

"Not in this century, last time was a close call," the green eyed man told him.

Eric pulled away. "You came though. You are here again." He trailed the front of Harry's body.

Harry grinned. "Here? With all them outside?"

"Here so they can hear the sweet sounds coming from you," Eric told him as he pounced.

**Two days later…**

**Willow's End:**

"A maenad?" Lucius mused. "So far from Europe?"

"This is turning dangerous," Severus told Harry.

Harry sighed, "I know, you do not need to tell me."

Lucius snorted and Severus sneered. "I think we do," the Potions Master told his former student.

"We mean it Harry, one more incident and you will have Mrs. Granger after you."

Harry winced. "I know, I get it. but now I have to go and see Sookie. That girl attracts more trouble than I do."

Severus snorted. His lover shared that sentiment.

"I find that hard to believe," Lucius smirked.

"Honest to Merlin!" the former Gryffindor exclaimed, but the former Slytherins did not believe him.

**Bon Temps:**

Sookie was surprised to see Harry Black outside her door with what looked like ice-cream with him.

"It's biscuit and chocolate," Harry told her.

The girl rolled her eyes and motioned him inside. "I'll bring bowls and spoons, sit here," Sookie told him.

"I see you're feeling better," he told her. There were sounds of drawers and cupboards being opened and closed and Sookie appeared again.

"I am," she admitted. "It still pulls though."

Harry nodded and offered his sorry.

"You did not tell that… thing to attack me," the girl said. "If anything Bill and Eric should know. She said I was to be the massage to them."

Harry's eyes dulled. "I see." He had not known that. He truly wanted nothing to do with this but he kept receiving reasons to get involved. He had not asked Eric nor expected to be told. But this was getting too serious too fast.

"Here," she gave him a spoon and a bowl.

"So, what was the message?" Harry inquired. He knew maenads were unpredictable and violent in their better das. He had read in DADA about the Halloween massacre of 1876, in St. Petersburg, all because they had not received what they thought to be their tribute. It had taken twenty Aurors to take that one out. As he heard Sookie he learned that Eric had a plan, one Sookie herself did not know.

Then the conversation brought them to another matter.

"Dallas?" Harry blinked.

Sookie shrugged. "A debt is a debt. I gave my word." She studied him. "Eric didn't tell you?"

"I did not ask," Harry replied. "And I usually don't care but you Sookie are Jason's sister and so far you have nearly died I lost track of how many times."

Sookie blushed. "I'm not that bad."

"Trust me, you are," Harry told her. "So Dallas… Is your boy toy coming?"

"Bill?" Sookie laughed. "He's too manly to be a boy toy."

"I wouldn't know about that," Harry said. "I would offer advice but you guys looked pretty cozy already. Is he treating you good?"

"He's great when he's not…"

"Old fashioned?" Harry offered. "Yes, the problem with old guys. When was he turned?"

"A couple of centuries ago. Don't you have a problem with Eric?"

"Not really. I've met older Vampires," Harry told her. "I learned to just not get too nosy."

"And don't you hate not knowing more about them?"

"I learned early not to get involved in Vampire politics," Harry told her. "Too much," he amended.

Sookie smiled. "So, how does a man from England come all the way here?" she asked.

"It's a long, boring story."

"I nearly died. Indulge me."

**Willow's End:**

Harry was lounging in front of the fire. Lucius and Severus had retired long ago and the young wizard enjoyed the silence.

He was decisively annoyed when he felt the wards tingle.

"Damn," he muttered and got up, taking his firewhisky with him.

He opened the door before the doorbell rang. Eric was on his doorstep. And he looked odd standing there, even odder than Pam had been.

"Eric," Harry cleared his throat.

"I came to talk with you. May I?"

Harry blinked. "Yes, of course, come in."

It felt odd to see Eric in his house. The Vampire seemed impressed for some reason.

Harry led him to the sitting room. "Want something to drink?"

"Any suggestions?" Eric asked.

"I'll bring some wine then, wait here."

When Harry returned he saw Eric pacing the room and looking at his pictures.

"You… where is this one taken?" the Vampire pointed at a picture.

Harry noticed it was the entire Gryffindor dorm in that picture. It had been taken in the Common Room one night. They all wore their pajamas and smiles were on their faces.

"In my sixth year of school," Harry told him. "These are my House mates. We were separated according to Houses, a tradition thing. Here," Harry told Eric, handing him a glass of Blood Wine.

"This is what has Pam so enamored with you?" Eric asked him.

"I guess."

"You have a very nice house. Any chance I see the bedroom tonight?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not tonight lover boy. Why are you here?"

"I want to invite you somewhere."

"Couldn't this wait until morning?"

"Not really. How soon can you pack?"

Harry blinked. "Pack?"

"I'm leaving for Dallas in a few days, for a business trip. I would like you to come with me."

"To Dallas?" Harry echoed.

"Yes. What do you say?"

**

* * *

****End of chapter**


	7. A Dallas mystery

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Harry came face to face with Snape when he returned to his room after Eric left.

"Se…"

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"You are not going to yell?" Harry inquired.

"You never took well to having people yell or threaten you," Severus told him almost fondly. "I don't like it one bit. Nor do I understand your fascination with those leeches."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Severus…"

"Just get ready for our trip. I expect to hear from you once a day," Severus told him before returning to Lucius.

Harry looked at the man's back fondly.

**Next morning…**

Sookie had been surprised to see him at the airport.

"Harry?!"

"Hey," he smiled sheepishly at her. "Lovely day to travel, isn't it?"

"You are coming to Dallas?"

"Eric offered," Harry shrugged. "I like travelling and I have not been here before so I thought to come."

"Don't you ever work?" she asked him.

"Ah, is that a trick question?"

"No, seriously," the girl told him.

"Then no, not really. Come now or we'll miss our flight.

**o**

Harry had always wondered how muggle Vampires travelled. When Sookie told him of the plans Bill and Eric made he had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. He made a mental note to mention this to Sanguini in his next letter.

"Coffins?" the wizard cracked up and Sookie smiled a well.

There was even a moving agency helping them with the coffins. If anything Harry and Sookie looked like they were escorting their dead relatives to be buried.

"Really?" Sookie wondered. "I honestly had not noticed."

"Oh, well, never mind," Harry told her. "You know which hotel you're at?"

Sookie nodded. She had given him her address and Harry left after her for his and Eric's room in another part of the town.

Eric was not supposed to be there and only Sookie and Bill would present themselves to the local Sheriff. Still Eric came and Harry was asked to follow.

So Harry followed Eric's coffin to the address written on the lid of it.

'Bloody Twilight' was a first class hotel that primarily catered to Vampires and sups. It was designed with rooms that blocked the light and had easy escape exits that went with extreme luxury and comforts for the clients and their guests.

Harry was met with many stares from the human personnel of the establishment as soon as he entered. There were blood donors there to, but all looked classy and expensive, unlike the fang-bangers he had met so far.

"A double suit, in the name of Harry Black," the wizard told the receptionist.

He received a leer and decided to ignore it; he was tired and stiff from all the sitting in the plane. He motioned to the movers to send the coffin in the room as he followed.

The wizard was a bundle of nerves as he entered the luxurious rooms.

'A week with Eric,' he thought. So many things could happen.

He tipped the movers and set about unpacking. It was a long time before sunset and until Eric woke.

**o**

"It's suitable," Eric drawled.

Harry rolled his eyes. The moment the Vampire woke, he was criticizing everything around them. Especially the two bedrooms, but Harry was unrelenting.

"You might want to frolic all night long but I need to sleep at some point," the wizard had replied.

"Frolic?" Eric was appalled.

"All right, does pounce on me sound any better?" Harry sighed.

"Marginally."

"Whatever. I'm hungry so I'm going to the restaurant to grab a bite. Want me to send some blood up?"

"Unless you're offering," Eric showed a fang, "I need something fresh."

Harry smirked. "Of course." Inwardly he shook his head, he was not happy about it but he was not about to become Eric's favorite meal. So he would cope with Eric's little donors, even pay for them, to keep his own blood under his skin; he had already come close to dying once this year and according to him, it was once too many."See you later."

Eric scowled at his back.

**o**

Harry hummed as he ate his T-bone, mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. He was starving and seeing he had used a lot of magic to pack his things and the breakfast offered by the airlines sucked at best. So when Eric entered the restaurant Harry nearly chocked.

"Hey there!" Eric slipped into the seat across Harry.

"You certainly look lively," the wizard commented.

"A positive," Eric commented. "With a spicy kick. Where did you find her?"

Harry swallowed his bite. "The receptionist recommended her."

Eric smirked. "Of course."

Harry cut another piece of his steak and placed it against his lips when he noticed that Eric was staring at him. He decided to ignore it but as the staring continued he rolled his.

"What Eric?" Harry asked.

"I've only seen you get smashed but end up completely sober," Eric told him.

"I'm human," Harry wryly told him.

"I know. But… You're eating."

Harry rolled his eyes and continued eating. "Whatever. What's next?"

"Well, our dear Sookie and not so dear Bill have work to do," Eric told her.

**Next morning…**

Harry was lounging on the terrace, talking on his cell with Sookie.

"…_ancient vampire, who looked no more than thirty-five, and her name was Isabel and had a, well pet, named Barry_," Sookie narrated.

Harry shared her cringe at the word 'pet' but understood the use of it. He stoically listened to her describe the large gathering of Vampires. Harry was not surprised. He had been to a Vampire town once, now that had been something to remember. He knew there was no such thing in the States. Still, Sookie still seemed shocked about it.

Then she mentioned the geek like Vampire that she and Bill were introduced to, Stan Davis, a name Harry had never heard before, but then again Harry did not know many Vampire outside his Europe. Still, it was good to know that the Vampires in Dallas were this big a nest. This Stan owned a club, like Eric's, called 'Bat's Wing', but apparently Sookie had been taken to his house.

"... _with his sandy hair was slicked back, his physique was narrow and unimpressive, his black-rimmed glasses were sheer camouflage, and his pinstriped oxford cloth shirt was tucked into cotton-polyester blend pants. He was pale—well, duh—and freckled, with invisible eyelashes and minimal eyebrows... (1_)"

Harry sipped his latte and nodded, though she could not see.

"So you were brought in Dallas to question this Stan person's staff about a Vampire named Farrel?" Harry asked.

"_Yes,_" Sookie's voice came from the other line. Then Sookie proceeded to mention and describe her dealings with Stan.

Harry chuckled at the perky waitress; she had guts to stand up to a fiend amongst so many other fiends. And she was too kind to be involved with Vampires. Sookie would not always be able to save everyone, Harry had learned that the hard way. Still, it was admirable that she tried as much as she could

"Describe this missing Vampire," Harry asked of sookie.

That got a giggle out of her. "_Oh, you wouldn't believe me…"_

"Try me," Harry told her.

"_Well imagine this… string ties, jeans, and shirts with fake pearl snaps…"_

"No bloody way!"

"_I know. And you know, you shouldn't use the word 'bloody' so much, someone might bitte."_

"Aren't you miss funny," Harry snorted.

"_Oh, I almost forgot. I met another telepath…"_

Harry groaned. "Only you Sookie. Only you. So, did you get anywhere or spending the night with jerks was fruitless."

She hesitated but then she spilled the rest of the story. About how some girl had seen Farrel go to the bathroom with another Vampire and a fang-banger/ bouncer that worked for Stan and never return. The way she described the missing memories the poor man had was like he was Obliviated but had it done so poorly it had almost turned the man into a vegetable. Harry frowned. He knew Vampires could manipulate memories, but it was a more common trait in wizards. And this little trip to Dallas suddenly was not so simply to Harry.

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update but I got caught up in one of my other stories. Happy Holidays people!

(1)Extract from the book


	8. Caught

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Harry was impressed. He had decided to spend a morning at the local Mall, just to see what the fuss about big shopping centers like this one was.

He slipped through the crowds with ease and a bit of paranoia. He still did not like big crowds and he had avoided outing in Diaghon Alley during the busy hours for that same reason.

While heading back to the hotel, he passed by a church. He passed by a couple of them, but it was only one that caught his interest. This one was like a fortress, with security cameras everywhere. There was a news van parked up front. But what really caught Harry's attention was the feint presence of magic coming from deep inside the building.

"I really have the worst luck," the wizard groaned.

**o**

Later he met up with Sookie in one of the local restaurants. She too, had time to kill, waiting for the sun to set.

"They call themselves the Fellowship," she told him.

"So they are a cult, not a church," Harry surmised. "Just great."

Sookie nodded. "Oh, Bill know who abducted Farrel."

"Oh? Do tell," Harry urged her.

"Turns out it was another Vampire, someone much older. Godric or something."

Harry chocked. Sookie hurriedly patted his back, looking concerned.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Fine, I'm fine now."

The blonde studied him. "You know something."

Harry met her piercing eyes. "I-I'm not sure. I suspect something."

"Like?"

"I think I've met this Godric fellow before."

"My, you do get around."

"You shut it."

"Whatever. Now I need help. Say, do you think I would look better with red or black hair?"

Harry spluttered. A few minutes later knew what her odd comment was and Harry found himself wanting to steak Bill, Stan, hell, even Eric.

"No! Absolutely, fucking no!" Harry yelled at Sookie, gathering a lot of attention.

The girl frowned at him. "Keep it down. And it's no big deal. I won't be in danger. I will have another man with me. Just go in the church, look around for a lead about Farrel and then leave."

Harry's green eyes were ablaze with anger. "It's too dangerous Sookie. Not too long ago you had a killer after you, then a maenad and not you want to go against some cult and a crazy, ancient Vampire who's only ambition is to take a stroll in the daylight? You are nuts, girl, completely mental."

"Harry…"

"What will your brother do if you die? Or Bill? Can you imagine him brooding even more?"

Sookie smiled at that last comment. But then her face was somber. "But I offered. I gave my word."

And later Harry would bless Hermione and her rants about having him committed. Because his next sentence proved his insanity.

"Bring me in."

**o**

Later that night, back at the hotel, Eric was livid when he discovered the Post-it note from Harry, even more so when he found he could not leave the suite.

"That...." Eric hissed, finding himself at a loss for words. But deep down, very deep down and then some, he was almost proud that it was Harry to one up him instead of anyone else.

Especially as long as Bill did not find out.

**Bat's Wing:**

Harry entered the club easily and immediately went for Sookie. She was not hard to find and Harry noticed with some amusement that she was surrounded by the most imposing and old Vampires in the building.

Bill noticed him first, recognizing his uniquely tantalizing scent. He threw a look at Sookie. "What's he doing here?"

Stan's attention was caught, and so was that of Isabel and her human pet, Hugo Ayres.

"Sookie, my dear, wonderful to see you, still hate the wig. You should have just died it," Harry teased the usually blonde waitress.

Said woman rolled her eyes. "You just like to make an entrance," she teased.

"Of course. Bill, still uptight? Careful, don't want to break a blood vessel now," Harry smirked at the dark haired Vampire.

Bill glared.

"Who is this?" Stan asked, his voice deceptively calm.

"Me? I'm here because Sookie is my friend, and I think I know this Godric fellow you seek."

"Do you know?" Stan demanded, voice not so mellow anymore.

"Does he have an old, Roman tattoo?" Harry asked, not having known that particular detail from Sookie. And apparently he hit jackpot."

"He does," Stan hissed.

"Excellent! I always wanted to meet my family, even if he is centuries old and long since dead," Harry smiled as he said that, but he could see he had surprised them. "Also," he pinned Hugo Ayres with his green eyes and used Legilimency on the man. The he smirked at what he found. "Also I'd hate to leave Sookie with the mole. And I guess you would not like that either."

All vampires and Sookie turned to Isabel's human. Said man was pale as a sheet and sweating.

"Don't run," Harry told the doomed man. "It makes the blood sweeter."

**o**

Harry and Sookie were told to wait at the bar, drinks on Stan, as the Vampires left to take care of their traitor.

"That was… extremely cruel of you," Sookie finally spoke to him.

"Hm, traitors are worse than scum," Harry said with conviction.

Sookie studied him. "I sense a story here…"

"There is," Harry muttered. He stared right into her eyes, "My parents were in hiding, like witness protection you know, back home, when my father's best friend sold them out to the man who killed them. I was a couple of months over one year old when I was orphaned."

Sookie gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"Not your fault. But you see my point now? I have tried. I gave that… rat, Peter was once his name, a chance. He nearly killed my best friends and godfather," Harry told her. "Never again."

Sookie nodded. She really had nothing to say after that.

**Later that night…**

"Were you out of your fucking mind?!"

Harry winced. He never knew a Vampire could lose his or her cool. Especially nor Eric Northman. But he was proven wrong.

Eric had been taking a shower when Harry returned to the hotel room. Thus the wizard had enough time to set up wards to silence any noise that could leak outside the room.

However he could use no magic to keep Eric's well deserved rage at bay. While Harry knew that Eric was well informed by Bill, he told him of the plan that set Sookie in danger and his response set Harry off in an impressive rant that had Eric cringing and covering his ears.

In the end Eric had to forcefully kiss him to shut him up and after that Harry did not really care as they were soon too engrossed in each other to worry about ancient Vampires with death wishes and stupid human cults.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** Another chapter done!


	9. Escape

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

'This was a very stupid idea,' Harry thought as the basement door closed behind him and Sookie.

And it had all started so well. They had faced a couple of problems from Stan, but he finally relented and let Harry accompany Sookie.

The two not-quite-friends-but-getting-there would slip inside the Fellowship of the Sun HQ, pretending to be lovers, something that earned a snort from both Sookie and Bill, and made Harry smile. They would be Harry and Nandia Black (the wizard saw no reason not to keep his true name as he could easily handle the humans, especially the muggles).

And they had faced no trouble come in. they met Steve, the head of the 'church', his wife and the head torturer of the place. They were given the tour and at some point got led to a passage that led under the earth. They had apparently been betrayed by Hugo already. The head torturer, who Harry learned was named Gabe, gave him a punch on the gut and kicked him in what looked like a cage with drapes on it.

Inside that cage was a vampire and Harry realized this was Stan's Farrel, from the Dallas nest. And he looked starved and tortured.

"Bollocks," Harry whispered, but even that earned him a feral look. "Easy there, mate; Stan sent me."

"Stan?" the voice was hoarse but some lucidity returned to Farrel.

"Yes, geek like guy with a toothy grin, doesn't take no for an answer," Harry babbled.

"There's a woman here as well," Farrel said.

"Yes…" Harry did not try to help him. A hurt Vampire was far more dangerous than a normal Vampire.

"Gabe is crazy; he likes raping them," Farrel whispered.

"Shit! You wait here, we'll get help, hopefully," Harry told him and then turned and reached the door, which opened softly with a move of his palm. 'Got to love wandless magic,' the wizard thought as he left the cell, only to meet a very strange sight.

Sookie was on the floor and Gabe sailed across the air as another male had stepped in and saved the girl. Then the boy, as he looked too young to be a man, proceeded to finish of Gab in a most gruesome way. Then he turned and looked at Sookie as Harry rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? You were not hurt, were you? He wasn't late?" the wizard asked her.

Sookie slowly got her bearings together. "N-no, I- he didn't. I really fought back," she told Harry, who smiled at her. He knew she was a fighter.

"I know, girl, I bet you did your best," Harry told her. He turned to her savior. "Thank you. Can you show us the exit so we can be on our way?"

But the immortal teen was sniffing at them. "You two, you both have consorted with Vampires," the youth said.

"Yet you are one as well," Harry replied. He paused a bit. "You are Godric, or are you really going by Godfrey now?"

The tattoed youth shrugged. "So you have heard of me."

Harry studied the teen that had so many familiar features with his ancestors but Sookie's presence cut off any question he might have asked. He had not been lying to Stan when he had told him about the tattoo. Being around Vampires he heard a lot. How many ancients were out there, named Godric and had tattoos? Not many.

"Please let us go," Sookie told him.

"You are not helpless," Godfrey told her.

"We are human," Sookie told him.

Godfrey looked pointedly at Harry. The wizard gave him a barely there shake of his head. Harry kept quiet, letting Sookie do the talking.

"Just, help us out. We need to get Farrel out of here," Sookie continued.

That Sarah, the wife of the guy that ran this place, had told them they were holding a special event. Gabe had blabbed too. Turns out that Godfrey wanted to commit suicide and the Fellowship wanted to get something out of this, by inviting even the media for this event. But now it seemed that they would tie Farrel to Godfrey, burn to Vampires at once. It was a sick plan, especially after Harry saw the situation Farrel was in.

"I will atone for my sins," Godfrey told Sookie.

"Being a Vampire doesn't mean you are evil," the blonde woman said with conviction.

The Vampire was unmoved. "I must repent in front of God. And you should too."

"You might have chosen to die, but I haven't," Sookie pleaded. "I might have fallen in love with a Vampire, but I'm not evil. And nor is Bill. But those people… they are evil. Gabe was going to rape me. Steve and his cult would rather have me killed than let me walk, just because I fell in love. How is that justified and good, Godfrey?"

Harry blinked. That girl had some seriously nice arguments, if a bit sappy on the emotional side. He could see that even Godfrey realized the truth of her words and even wanted to believe in them. The wizard sighed. Godfrey might have millennia on his age, but he was truly a lost teenager. Eternity was not for everyone, Harry knew that. And Godfrey had reached his limit.

"… even you are better than that Gabe," Sookie passionately declared.

"Am I?" Godfrey cut her off.

"Enough chit chat," Harry cut in. "We found Farrel, now let's go. It's Stan's game from now on."

Sookie offered a hand to Godfrey. "Help us?"

The Vampire hesitated but finally accepted her suggestion. He actually did let them out of that dungeon. In the light Sookie's state was obvious, the girl looked awful. She was bloody, her clothes torn, a right mess. Harry took of his coat and covered her with it.

"Let's not linger," the wizard told her and the two of them followed Godfrey.

Luck was not with them as some woman, Polly or Sally, Sarah's friend, found them. And Sarah was not far. They recognized Godfrey and seemed skittish around him. They also treated his like a slow child instead of the ancient that he was. It pissed Harry off. And once again he wondered what would happen when wizards came out of the proverbial closet; considering these people, nothing good.

"Go," Godfrey told him and Sookie.

Harry needn't be told twice. He took Sookie's hand and started running.

"Harry! Wait!" Sookie told him. "He…"

"He's ancient Sookie," Harry mildly reminded her. "He can manage. Bullets don't hurt Vampires, but sure as hell can hurt us."

Sookie gave in. They run.

**o**

Bill was beside himself when Sookie and that Black stumbled inside Stan's club.

He rushed to her side to help her and Stan rounded up on Harry, demanding answers.

"Just send for a doctor first, and I could use with a glass of water," the wizard pointedly told Stan.

The Vampire growled. "Of course. We'll take this to my office."

Harry followed.

For the next hour he spent with Stan he narrated their trip in the 'church', gave the layout of the place as well as Farrel's state.

He only stopped when Bill and Sookie entered, followed by Isabel.

"We are going to get Farrel," Stan told them. "Don't leave this room."

Harry and Sookie agreed and watched them leave.

The Vampires returned merely two hours later.

Farrel was carried by Stan's men and no less than three male, willing, blood donors followed them.

Harry gave Sookie a warning look, "Let it slide," he told her when he saw her face. "Go get some rest. I will as well."

**

* * *

****End of chapter**

**A/N: **For those who know the books, I will not mention the shape shifter or the other telepath more as there is no need.

Thank you for reading. I really loved your reviews.

And those who still have trouble with following the plot (especially those who have not read book 2) tell me so I can help.


	10. Safe

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

After they left Stan's place, it was decided it would be better if Sookie and Harry headed to the hotel Harry and Eric shared while Bill was behind to fine tune some things, just in case they needed protection from the cult members should they come after them. Harry did not think to argue. He and Sookie had one of Stan's men drive them to his hotel.

There they found the blond Vampire was already agitated and as soon as he saw Sookie state he flew of the handle. Completely passing by Sookie he took Harry into a deathly grip and crashed his lips to his. Once Harry was thoroughly snogged he was pushed back and Eric started undressing him.

The wizard squeaked in surprise and behind the pair Sookie gasped.

Eric gave her a glare and she blushed. "I-I'll go borrow the shower."

"You do that," he told her and focused back on his lover.

"Eric…"

"You locked me up in this place and went to that place," Eric growled at him.

"I did yes but…"

"You could have been killed," the Vampire hissed. He tore Harry's jacket off and then with a swift move the shirt was in pieces. Harry spluttered but he was silenced with yet another kiss.

"Eric…"

"Shut up," the Vampire told him. "Just shut up."

Harry recognized the dangerous glint in those eyes. He knew he had it coming when he disregarded Eric's wishes and went to meet with the local head Vamp but it had been the right thing to do. And he had a pretty good guess of what would happen now. He was going to get punished but as Eric was obsessed with him he also needed to assure himself that the object of that objection was safe and unharmed.

They never really reached the bedroom as Eric pushed him to the floor. The first time he was not allowed to come, nor for the second. It was all about dominance. But by the third time he was forgiven. His lover took him to bed and finally Sookie was able to leave the bathroom.

**Next mid-morning…**

Awkwardness was one word to explain the situation between Harry and Sookie.

The night before, after Eric was over with Harry, the Sheriff of Shreveport called Bill about the information Sookie and Harry had gathered. The Vampires moved in immediately to save Farrel. During breakfast Harry watched the news. The place where the Fellowship used to be was a burnt building. The media was having a riot over the case. The fact that Vampires were involved had been hushed and for a pretty good reason. Harry was willing to bet that those who really had a hand in harming Farrel were no longer among the living.

"So," Sookie refused to meet his eyes. "Em, last night…"

"Ah."

"Is this usual?"

Harry made an odd noise and shook his head. He had been less awkward when Hermione had caught him and one of his lovers outside the 'Three Broomsticks' and every bit as embarrassing.

But the Sookie had an oddly calculating look on her face. "He's not hurting you, is he?"

The wizard blinked. "Who? Eric? Merlin no!"

"Merlin?" the waitress was amused.

"Quirk of mine," Harry hurriedly covered. "Still, Eric was just showing me who's the boss or something like that. I let him. one wrong move I don't like and I can protect myself, don't worry about me."

"You're saying you're more dangerous than Eric Northman?"

Harry laughed but did not answer her. She allowed that and asked about the fellowship instead.

"You think that woman and her husband survived?" Sookie asked.

"Probably not," Harry told her. "They hurt a Vampire as important as Farrel, there's not a rock in this planet that could hide them."

"So, they're dead?"

"Yes, probably fast though, they were not important enough for the Vampires to punish."

"Punish?" Sookie was alarmed.

"Never mind."

Now she was glaring at him. "Is it what I think it is?"

Harry sighed. "Just leave it Sookie. You don't want to get too deep."

"I think it's too late for me."

Harry silently agreed with her.

"Hey, Harry?"

The wizard paused mid bite. "Hm?"

"What do you think happened to Godric?" Sookie inquired.

The green eyed man shrugged. "He got out of that place; that much is certain."

"Do you really think he would want to kill himself?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"He got bored, tired, fed up," Harry replied. "There's a limit to everything."

Sookie went quiet after that, for a while at least.

**o**

That evening, after sundown, once Bill came and took Sookie away, Eric, who refused to apologize to Harry, treated the wizard to dinner at an upscale restaurant.

It was an amazing non-date outing and it only ended once Eric received a call from Stan to come into his bar. The wizard nodded at his lover and urged him to go settle the matter. He finished his dessert alone. Once he left the restaurant he realized he was not alone.

Harry purposely walked in an alley and only once there was a ward over the area he stopped.

"You can come out now," Harry called out.

There was no sound or movement, one moment he was nowhere and the other he stood before the wizard. He wore the same clothes, had the same haunted look in his yes. Still Harry could see the immortal had some hope left still.

"Hello Godric," Harry offered with a smile.

"Hello, Harry."

"Thank you for helping us escape."

The Vampire shrugged. "You are like I used to be once."

"Mortal?"

"A wizard."

"Ah! That! Yes, I am a wizard," Harry admitted. "I believe that you might be an ancestor of mine."

"It could be possible," Godric agreed.

Harry got a bit more comfortable, or at least looked the part. He tapped his chin as if in thought. "Hm, I believe my ancestors were the Azurius family in the Roman times. they then intermarried with the Gryffindors and the Preverels and then became Potters sometime during the 17th century," Harry narrated what he had learned from the family tapestries.

Godric looked thoughtful. "The names are familiar," he finally allowed.

"Hm, I think so too. After all there's only one Godric in the family that was turned into a Vampire before 1157 B.C.," Harry commented.

"And what do you want from me if that's the case?" the Vampire narrowed his eyes at him.

"Nothing," Harry replied. "I'm quite rich on my one, as a wizard I will leave quite a long time and I'm perfectly happy as a mortal. What would be nice would be having a blood family around." The green eyed wizard hesitated a bit but he had been a Gryffindor…

"You don't really need to do this, but I would like if you kept contact once in a while," Harry admitted.

Godric studied him for a while. Then he turned his back to him. Harry's shoulder's sagged.

"I could stick around," Harry heard and he blinked.

"Really?" He asked Godric.

The Vampire shrugged and then he was gone.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	11. A Dallas aftermath

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 2 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

**Willow's End:**

Harry was soaking in his bath tub, the Wizard Wireless playing the newest hit. His two guests were somewhere in the house, he had heard nothing of them since they greeted him from his trip to Dallas. The green eyed wizard was feeling weary after his newest adventure. His mind and body was still pumped with adrenalin over the ordeal. Once he reached his home he dropped everything for his house elves to put away and went straight to his bathroom. From where he planned to come out an hour later only to meet with his two guests in the kitchen.

"Potter," Lucius nodded at him and continued chopping whatever it was that he was chopping.

"Tell me you're not making potions in my kitchen," Harry demanded.

"Of course not!" Severus scoffed at him. "Like I would poison the place I'm about to cook."

"You're cooking?" Harry's jaw dropped. "Lucius too?"

"Do close your mouth," the blond wizard grumbled but he did not break from his task.

Harry shook his head and did not comment on it any more. He knew Severus liked to cook his own meals from time to time and Lucius was as much a perfectionist and a curious cat as Draco so he would want to learn this skill too. Harry was not going to slight them, he too enjoyed cooking.

"How can I help?" he asked instead.

"There's a pile of letters for you," Severus replied. "You could start with shorting that mess."

Harry smiled. "I meant in the kitchen. I'm better at cooking than I am at Potions. Was that a snort?"

"Out of the kitchen, brat!"

"It is my house," Harry grumbled but he went none the less.

**A week later…**

**Bon Temps:**

Sookie was back to work. The injuries she had received during her stay in Dallas. On her first day back the bruises had yet to heal and she had refused to even see her brother or Sam. Her boss was now shooting her worried looks.

"A round of beers for George and the guys," Sookie told Sam as soon as she reached the bar.

"Okay," Sam replied as he started on her order. Placed just under a dozen of bottles on her tray. "Sookie…"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem off. Did something happen in Dallas?" Sam squinted at her.

Sookie winced inwardly. She knew the man liked her still but he was her friend first, they had agreed on that already. The events that took place in Dallas were deeply engraved in her memory.

Those hours in that dungeon were the most difficult in her life and the shock would not wear off so soon. She wondered how Harry was faring but she had not seen the green eyed man yet.

"Nothing much," Sookie told Sam.

"None of those leeches tried anything, right?" Sam said again.

Sookie rolled her eyes. "They were perfect gentlemen. It's the humans that were pigs." She promptly left with the order, leaving Sam wondering at the meaning of her words.

Jason saw his sister and motioned her closer. "When did you get back?"

"Hello to you too," Sookie rolled her eyes.

"Hello, why didn't you even call?" Jason said.

"Don't tell me that you were worried," Sookie told him.

"You were gone with that…that…"

"Bill was there, yes, but he was busy. Plus, I thought you knew Harry Black was there as well."

Jason quirked an eyebrow. "You and him? I thought he was a fag."

Sookie slapped his arm. Hard. "That's not nice," she scolded her sibling.

"I did not mean it in a bad way," Jason sincerely told her. "I like the guy. As a friend. Just…"

"Relax, he was there with his lover," Sookie told Jason.

"The Vampire from Shreveport?"

"Yes. We spend the days together and the nights with the local Vampires. It was quite the trip," Sookie said. "Now do you want anything? I'm working."

"A beer," Jason told her. "And just call next time."

Sookie snorted. "I bet you were running around with some woman and only remembered about me once you saw me."

Jason blushed and Sookie knew she was right but she did not mind. She knew Jason for years now and the boy was not going to change.

Some time closer to midnight Bill stopped by as well and Sookied mustered up her courage. Being back to Bon Temps had brought Lafayette's murder back into her mind and the incident with that creature that attacked. She could not ask Eric for help, not unless she wanted to be in his debt and she did not want to bother Harry Black, not when he was so nice to her and even helped her in Dallas. So she would ask Bill and hope to God he agreed with her plan. If not, well she could always ask one of the girls for seduction trips. Or she would just bleed a bit, she added as an afterthought.

**A few days after that…**

**Cat's Ranch, Shreveport:**

Harry was received with smiles from Dean and Vanessa. The two muggles were a welcome change and the apple pie not half bad. He was planning to take his coffee here in Shreveport and go to Bon Temps for lunch at Sookie's place. The blonde woman had invited him over with a mumbled excuse and Harry was willing to bet his Firebolt she had gotten into mischief again. Then after that he had to see Eric. For a week he could not as Severus and Lucius were being a pain. The two men had only left his house the night before and Harry was ecstatic to get has house back; he was not going to miss he two men shouting at him or walking in on them at the worst moment possible. He had Winky clean the whole house top to bottom just to be on the safe side.

Little Harry knew what would follow that day.

**Sookie's House, Bon Temps:**

The house held a certain warmth. Harry knew as soon as he entered that it was old and that someone had died a violent death in here. It was one of those things wizards and witches just knew. Whoever it was had not haunted the place but the pain and despair was there. Harry had seen Hoxrcuses and the feeling they gave off was similar to those he had found around death sites. He held comments to himself and gave the sweets to Sookie. She looked happy enough, no bruises or anything and she had certainly had sex recently, thought he was not going to say anything about that either. So he settled for talking about how lovely the house was.

"Thanks!" Sookie brightened. "The pathway to the house needs a lot of work but otherwise it's a wonderful place to live in. It was Gran's." Her voice caught a bit. "It's been in the family for centuries really. Two I think."

"Hm, nice place. And the smells… did you bake?"

Sookie beamed. "Wait till you actually taste it! Do you mind if we eat in the kitchen?"

Harry's memories of the Burrow made the wizard smile. "Actually, I'd prefer it that way. Will Jason will be joining us?"

"Not if I want to tell you what I planned."

"Sookie," Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What short of mess did you get involved in now?"

"I did not do anything."

The wizard snorted. "You miss 'I'm just a waitress' are as curious as a Niffler and as mischievous as a Cornish pixy."

Sookie blinked. "What's a N…"

"Never mind that," Harry cut her off. "What did you do?" Harry paused as he realized he was channeling Snape but as Sookie started telling him about something about a sex club and Bill coming with her and there was a reference about an orgy but Harry's brain had gone on vacation by then.

"Harry?" Sookie paused.

"Just never mention the words 'Bill' and 'orgy' in the same sentence in my hearing range ever again. At least not your Bill because Bill Weasley is a vision of…"

"Harry, you're drooling," Sookie said.

The wizard blushed. "This never happened and don't ever mention this around Fleur, not that you will ever meet her but you can never know."

"Harry…"

"Don't mind me, just sum your adventure up a bit," Harry told her.

"Well, I know who killed Lafayette," Sookie proudly announced. "Or at least I knew. Remember that creature that attacked me before Dallas?"

"Like I could forget that Maenad. What about her?"

"Well, apparently Bill's job is a short of ambassador. Did you know Eric paid the Maenad tribute but she was not satisfied?"

Harry had not even asked but it was no big surprise to him. He motioned to Sookie to continue with the story and the blonde woman did.

"Something about wine and bulls not being enough. Still, in the end she came by the cabin…"

"Of the sex club?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes! Will you let me continue with the story?" Sookie gave him that look Hermione used on him and Ron when she wanted to impose her knowledge on them, or make them join the SPEW. So the wizard nodded and Sookie was on a roll again.

"I was going to ask Eric or Pam but can you just picture me asking any of those two for an orgy?"

Harry choked. "The mind boggles. And I still can't imagine your boy in an orgy."

"There was no orgy! Well, there was, I just didn't join, nor did Bill. Do you want details or not?"

"Not," Harry declared.

"Harry, you owe me!"

"It's not my fault I was loud!" Harry yelled back, a blush on his cheeks.

Sookie was blushing as well.

"Anyway, what about the Maenad?" the wizard ask. He had to know whether he should call the Aurors or not.

"Well, everything was going well, I read their minds and Bill was just about to take me away when she came, Callisto."

Harry's eyes held a knowing look. "She was beautiful, even in your eyes, wasn't she?"

Sookie nodded. "Too much. But she was also dark, so dark. Not evil, but not good either. And just went things got bad they went even worse. Andy came, from the Sherriff's office."

Harry winced. "Go on."

"Well, she got to him. Like when the Vampires put them under a thrall..."

The wizard nodded, urging her on.

"She was gleeful. And Andy, poor Andy. He was just doing his job you know, but when I told her I was looking for Lafayette's murder and she perked up. She found them immediately. It was two of ours, from Bon Temps, two of my brother's buddies, and Mike Spencer and Tom Hardaway, those... I can't think a word to describe them."

"She took the guilty," Harry realised.

Sookie nodded. "And left us with the clean up. Pam had to come modify the memories, a big mess, that's what it was."

"At least she's gone now," Harry commented as he shook his head. "Only you Sookie."

The woman blushed. "Whatever. Do you want me to serve the food or not?"

"Just tell me you have wine," Harry told her.

"I do; lots of it."

"Keep pouring."

**Fangtasia, Shreveport:**

Harry was buzzed by the time he left Sookie's place and three bottles later. Still he apparrated without trouble a block away from Fangtasia and walked the rest of the distance.

Pam was at the door, beautiful and imposing as ever. She spotted him fast and smiled at him.

"Hm, cheap wine and stew," she said when he was close enough.

"No 'hello, how are you, good to see you'?" Harry asked.

"Care to deal with the vermin in my stead?" she asked him, her fangs gleaming in the neon lights that spelled the name of the bar.

"I'm one of them," Harry reminded her.

"Not for long I hope, at least if Eric hasn't lost his mind yet. What did you do to him in Dallas? He came back so… docile."

"Did you tease him?"

"Does the sun rise from the east?"

Harry shook his head. "Pam my dear, there's no one like you in the entire world."

"You sweet talker," the female Vampire smiled and parted to allow him entrance in the bar.

Harry winced as soon as he faced the blast of the music. He expertly dodged the masses and moved towards the middle of the room where Eric earned everyone's attention.

The Viking lost the smirk and actually smiled at the wizard.

"Harry," he purred.

"Eric."

"Come sit with me."

"In your lap?" Harry blinked.

Eric smiled. "Are you getting all shy on me?"

As a reply he plopped down on Eric's lap. "Happy now?"

"Immensely," the Vampire drawled.

"Are you having dirty thoughts?"

"Does having you naked on my desk sound dirty enough? I would take you right here, right now but then I would have to gouge their eyes out just for seeing you in all your glory."

Harry rolled his eyes but he was blushing from the complement. "And Pam calls me a sweet talker."

"Never been called sweet," Eric mused. "Wickedly fun though…"

"Are all Vampires vain?"

"I have good reason to be."

"I can honestly agree about that," Harry told him as he leaned closer. Eric, even seated, was bigger than him and the wizard had to lift his head to touch those cold lips in a rather heated and passionate kiss that made his whole body heat up.

"Cheap wine," Eric whispered.

"Shut up," Harry mumbled and kissed the Vampire again, using his hands to crush their mouths together, wanting more, so much more. Harry pulled back and regretted it. "Let's go to your office."

Eric smirked. "Anything you want my little minx."

Harry carefully left the immortal's lap, his back to the crowd.

It was no wonder he missed it. His senses while attuned to danger had been overwhelmed by the Viking.

When the gun went off he had no chance to react save for the widening of his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

**A/N: **And it's the end of book 2 for SVM. The next chapter takes place during book three of the series.


	12. Missing

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

_**Previously…**_

_Shut up," Harry mumbled and kissed the Vampire again, using his hands to crush their mouths together, wanting more, so much more. Harry pulled back and regretted it. "Let's go to your office."_

_Eric smirked. "Anything you want my little minx."_

_Harry carefully left the immortal's lap, his back to the crowd._

_It was no wonder he missed it. His senses while attuned to danger had been overwhelmed by the Viking._

_When the gun went off he had no chance to react save for the widening of his eyes._

_**Now…**_

The room was dark and only his breath and heartbeat broke the monotony and silence.

Harry lay among the satin sheets as his mind tried to process the happening of the night before. There had been a gunshot and then all hell broke out. He had been in duels and magical battles. He had survived the war against Voldemort (twice if he counted the first Avada Kedavra he was hit with as an infant) but he had never encountered muggle guns, at least from the victim's point of view. Now he knew and it sucked.

Eric had been fast to pull him down. That was the only reason why the bullet did not hit his head. The infamous and almost devilish Potter luck struck again and he escaped with a graze on his left shoulder blade. As all hell had broken loose and the whole crowd in Fangtasia ran out of the place. Harry could only focus on the sting on his arm. Another might have felt more pain but Harry had 'tasted' the _Crutiatus _and dozens of Quidditch accidents so only a gasp of surprise escaped him. And Eric was there, holding him, keeping him from crushing to the floor. He had tried to assure the Vampire that he was fine but Eric's face was feral.

It had been the shock that caused Harry to pass out. When he woke up it had been to Dr. Ludwig's stern face and a vial of Blood-replenishing potion was shoved down his throat. Had she been any taller and human he would have thought he was back in Hogwarts' infirmary.

Later Harry had learned that Pam had taken care of that guy along with Chow. They had not left enough for Eric to find and Harry had mixed feelings about it. A human had tried to kill him, a mere muggle. While the Boy-Who-Lived was not prejudiced and he knew that muggles were not powerless or the stupid creatures the Death Eaters and sympathizers thought of them, he had never feared them. Until that cult driven idiot decided to pull a gun on him. The possibility that he might die never bothered Harry. The possibility that his death or serious injury could start another war did and it was a serious enough danger to make even the Gryffindor shudder. The possibilities alone…

"Harry?"

The wizard blinked as Eric moved, tightening his arm around Harry.

"Hey."

"You've been awake for a while," the Vampire stated.

"Were you bored?" Harry wondered teasingly.

Eric poked his waist making Harry turn around to look at him. The wince of pain in those green eyes made his flash angrily. "Are you in pain?"

"I've had worse," the wizard assured him. "That doctor Ludwig works wonders."

"Yes. What's on your mind?"

"Wow, you don't believe in small talk, do you?"

"Harry…"

"Okay, okay," the raven haired man sighed. "I just hate the fact that someone died."

A growl escaped Eric. "Are you feeling sorry for that scum?"

Harry snorted. "Of course not. I've long passed the stage where I blame myself for other people's faults. I'm old enough to know better."

"Quite a tale I sense," Eric muttered.

"Hm, I might tell you," Harry replied. "Sometime in the future. Say, when can I go home?"

"My home is open to you," Eric told him.

Harry burrowed further in Eric's cold arms. "Good to know."

Eric studied him but Harry's eyes were already dropping. "Go to sleep," the Vampire urged him.

"Mmm."

**o**

Harry stayed at Eric's house for five days total before the Dr. Ludwig gave him a clean bill of health. Eric and Pam both had tried to keep him with them. It had been easy enough to distract Eric (who had admittedly been very willing to being distracted) before having Pam drive him home. The blonde Vampiress had teased Harry for seducing her boss and she had drove him till his front door and even insisted on checking his house for any threats before leaving him alone with the promise to call at any sign of trouble.

Now, few evenings later, Harry was on the phone with Sookie. He had come close with the young muggle waitress since Dallas. He was probably the only person she knew that did not judge her for her relationship with Bill. Most people were repulsed when someone admitted to being involved with a Vampire. It did not help Sookie's case that already the majority of people in Bon Temps thought her weird and a bit slow. Harry respected Sookie for not getting visibly angry or upset with them. He had lived through the whispers following him, the sneers and the mocking and meeting another person in a similar position. It helped that she was sweet and kind hearted and not one bit smitten with him. A plus was that she was always a source of entertainment and drama. Like tonight.

At one point the wizard had to cut in her tirade. "Sookie, I like you very much, I've proven it already, but if you don't calm down, take a deep breath and start over slowly I'm going to get peeved."

The woman heard him and followed his suggestion. Then she proceeded to inform him about the newest drama with her and Bill. Turns out the broody Vampire was working on a project and neglecting Sookie.

"So," Harry concluded as summoned his glass of pumpkin from the kitchen while he settled comfortably on his porch. "You're feeling randy and your beaux doesn't put out. The shame."

"_Harry!"_ Sookie's voice shrieked from the phone.

"Okay, okay, no toying with your pain."

"_Thank you!"_

The wizard shipped from the glass in his hand before offering his advice to the frantic blonde. "Did you try seducing him?"

"_Of course I did!"_

"Hm? Did you do the whole sexy lingerie, fresh blood, warm flesh deal?" Harry questioned her.

"_Have I told you how disturbing it is that you know so many details?" _Sookie's voice showed her irritation.

"I've been told so," Harry responded. Ad he had. After all he had managed to help Hermione seduce Ron, which got them finally together, and even helped Bill once to seduce Fleur after the curse-breaker got himself in the doghouse with the half Veela.

"_Fine! And yes, I did try the whole plot but he was irritated. Apparently 'work' matters more."_

Harry shrugged though Sookie could not see. "Maybe you need to give him some space." But Sookie was quiet, making the wizard worry so he asked her to spill whatever it was that worried her mind so much.

"_What if he's bored of me?"_ the blonde asked.

"Not a chance," Harry readily replied. "And do think better of yourself. Had I been straight I would have hit one you."

"_Really?"_

"Nah. One girl I liked was a brunette. Say did you ever think of dying your hair?" Harry teased her. He took the phone away from his ear as she screamed abuse at him. But he had got her laughing again and he did not mind much.

"_Harry! Focus!"_

"I am focused." Harry tapped his hand on his leg as he thought. "Well, did you pester him?"

"_I did. And he said something about a queen…"_

"Ah, the Queen of Louisiana," Harry muttered. Lucius had come to see her and he had to apparate to New Orleans to do so. He had allowed him and Sevrus to stay with him even though he still had no idea what the rich wizard's job with the Vampiress was about.

"_You knew about it?"_

"I know a lot about Vampire politics to wish I knew nothing about them," Harry admitted to Sookie. "Don't worry yourself over this. Let his finish his pet project and just make him pamper you more afterwards."

Sookie laughed. _"A wonderful suggestion. And Harry…"_

"I know, don't tell Eric. Now, are we done with the depressing stuff?" the wizard said.

"_Yes, why?"_

"I need that recipe you have for that almost cake," Harry told her.

**A week later…**

**Merlotte's **

Sookie was jumpy that day. Bill had left for Seattle earlier that week for that secret project of his and he had still to call her. She hated being dependant on her Vampire boyfriend but she was in need of someone who would love her and support her and Bill was being distant lately. It was all getting to her. And Sam noticed too, because she was snappy and generally a bit rude with the crowd in the bar. Her attitude was even worse since she had met Bubba on her porch again. Apparently Bill was worried enough about her health he had asked Eric to keep an eye on her and he had send Bubba. The Vampire had even ridden with her car to work and was now hiding in Sam's office, so she agreed that he was perhaps correct in being worried about her.

As fate had it, her night was not quiet.

An hour later she stumbled upon yet another body in the bar's back (or front) yard.

"This is getting ridiculous," Sookie muttered at the view of the dead man.

_«This particular dead man had been in his forties, and every year of that had been hard. He had tattoos all over his arms, mostly of the poor quality you get in jail, and he was missing some crucial teeth. He was dressed __in what I thought of as biker clothes: greasy blue jeans and a leather vest, with an obscene T-shirt underneath. "What's on the back of the vest?" Sam asked, as if that would have significance for him. Bubba obligingly squatted and rolled the man to his side. The way the man's hand flopped at the end of his arm made me feel pretty queasy. But I forced myself to look at the vest. The back was decorated with a wolf's head insignia. The wolf was in profile, and seemed to be howling. The head was silhouetted against a white circle, which I decided was supposed to be the moon. Sam looked even more worried when he saw the insignia_.» _(1)_

What she did not expect to hear about was what next came out of Sam's mouth.

"Werewolf," the shifter said. As if that explained everything.

To Sookie it caused her a headache and dread. "Werewolves are real?" she finally asked.

Sam gave her a pointed look and she blushed. She supposed she should have known that as Vampires were real and Sam was a shape-shifter then werewolves would be real to.

Then came the next problem.

"What are we going to do with the body," Sam asked.

"Hey! Just because I'm dating a Vampire doesn't mean I attended '101 ways to deal with a dead body, courtesy of your truly undead'," Sookie ranted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nice one Sookie, but I'm with you in this mess, so lay off a bit."

Sookie sighed. "Sorry Sam. I guess I'm jumpy. It's just… this is the third one."

Sam nodded, understanding perfectly. Since Rene's murdering ways, Sookie had stumbled across her own grandmother dead. Then there was Lafayette and now this stranger who was a werewolf on top of everything. His whole world, the one of supernatural beings was being bared before her eyes and it would either break her or show hr true potential. He hoped for the later.

Sookie had no one else to turn to but Harry after that. Jason was not the most reliable of people and Sam was already knew-deep in this. The man had come surprisingly quickly over to Bon Temps and waited patiently for her to finish working before the blonde finally related the story of the night to Harry. The wizard said something about a point system under his breath and then, in normal voice, he merely offered her a smirk and urged her to continue on with rest of the story. The blonde waitress had asked following the discovery of the body around Merlotte's about the dead guy. Arleen had quite a bit to say about the guy. Apparently he had been asking around town for Sookie, the girl who dated the Vampire Bill Compton. Harry listened with dread as he realized that now Sookie was being targeted by werewolves and not just Vampires.

Then she dropped her other bomb on him. "I think Bill's in trouble."

Harry kept from giving a scathing reply to that.

At the end of her shift her fears were found correct.

The majority of the clients had already left and Sam was busy shooing the last ones away when a sleek and expensive convertible pulled up in front of the entrance and Pam came out of the car looking imposing and gorgeous as always in her stylish Goth dress.

"How's work?" Harry teased.

Pam rolled her eyes. "Fine, mortal's are as predictable as ever so naturally business in blooming. Sookie," she turned to the blonde waitress. "I need a word with you." Pam looked around the mostly empty bar. Her eyes settled back on Harry. "How's the shoulder?" her frigid faced melted to show her concern.

"I'm fine, not even a twitch of pain," the wizard assured her,

Sookie looked lost and Pam saw it fit to inform her of Harry being shot.

"What?" the blonde waitress yelled. Even Sam was giving Harry a concerned look.

"Oh! Come on! I'm fine now!" Harry complained. "Honestly! Can we focus on the dead body?"

"What dead body?" Pam demanded.

"It wasn't me!" Harry and Sookie exclaimed at once, earning a snort from the blonde Vampiress, and then they looked at each other in surprise.

"It's in the back," Sam spoke up, getting Pam's notice. "I'll show you. And then you can talk with Sookie."

Pam and Sam returned soon after. Harry and Sookie had taken seats at the bar, Pam joining them. Sam served a beer each to Harry and Sookie and a bottle of synthetic blood for their undead guest. "It's on the House," the shifter told them.

"What is going on?" Harry asked Pam then. "The dead guy was looking for her," he pointed at Sookie with his bottle.

"Bad news first," Pam said. "Bill's missing."

"What?" Sookie blinked. "How is that possible?"

"He was supposed to get back tonight from Mississippi…"

"Bill's at Seattle," Sookie cut Pam off. The dry look she received made her gut clench. "So he lied. Sorry I cut in, please go on," Sookie voice was much softer now.

"We kept tags on him, Eric that is," Pam continued.

"Is he in any danger?" Sookie asked.

"The question is whether Sookie is in any danger," Sam said then. "Werewolves don't work for just anyone. And that guy out back was huge."

Harry wanted to know as well. Bill was a Vampire and werewolves while not mortal enemies with the Undead were no good friends either. There were Treaties in place that assured the peaceful co habilitation of all the supernatural and magical beings, especially after Voldemort's Fall, though the wizard believed that the muggle Werewolves and Vampires were in the dark about most of them.

"Hold on," Pam told them as she took her cell phone out and started dialing. She spoke with who was evidently Eric and then thrust the phone to Sookie who listened diligently before giving the phone back to the owner before stalking off.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What is going on Pam?"

"I have no idea."

"Are you lying?"

"Possibly," Pam replied.

The wizard sighed and nodded. It would no good to keep pushing. And he frankly only cared for Sookie, who was a sweet girl. Bill could go hung himself for all he cared. "I'll go after her then. Sam, thanks and goodnight."

The owner of Merlotte's nodded.

Harry gave a nod to Pam as he left, hearing her 'Stay out of trouble' comment.

Once outside he muttered a wandless 'Point me' spell to find the probably distraught Sookie. All evidence showed that the girl had set off towards her home. Harry headed to the closest covered space and apparrated a few hundred meters away from Sookie's driveway settling for a short wait.

Ten minutes later Sookie's beat up car arrived. Harry remained hidden, watching the girls face. She had been crying. He stayed at his spot for a while before she went in her house. Then he muttered a protective spell and watched it settle round the house before retreating, giving his friend time to herself.

**Two days later …**

**Merlotte's **

Harry was back in Bon Temps after two days away because Jason had called him at Sam's request. It was no wonder when the shape shifter motioned him over as soon as he saw him and the two retreated to Sam's office.

"You need to help," Sam told Harry once the door was closed.

"It's about Sookie," the wizard realized.

Sam ruffled his strawberry blond hair in frustration. "I'm worried about her. She has not been to work. Not that I mind," he hurriedly told Harry, "But I just worry. She won't answer my calls and…"

"I get it," Harry replied. "I should just step by her house then."

"If you can, I tried to talk to Jason by…"

"Big heart small brain," Harry replied knowingly. "I'm going and I'll tell her to call you as well. You're a good guy Sam."

The man blushed.

**Sookie's House**

"Hello Sookie, or should I say Neanderthal?" Harry teased the girl once she opened the door.

"Harry?"

"I'd hug you," Harry plowed on in a very good imitation of Pansy Parkinson from his school days, "But 'Au de depression' is so last year."

Sookie was gaping at him. "That was not French," she said then.

"Who cares? Now are you going to freshen up? I really need to talk with you. You've had people worried little pixie."

The blonde rolled her eyes and allowed him inside. She showed him to the kitchen and then she went to freshen up. When she joined him again she was smelling like peaches and Harry had ice tea served to go with the sweet cakes he had brought her.

"You brought sugar," Sookie observe. "Am I getting yelled at?"

"Of course you are. I had Jason call me, who was asked by Sam. They worry about you," Harry informed her.

"Yes, well, I have a right to sulk every once in a while. Especially when I have a damn good reason about it," the blonde retorted angrily.

The wizard nodded. He knew all about righteous anger. His teens had been filled of it. If his friends survived him then he could listen to Sookie rant for a few minutes or hours. And once she started he could not stop her, not really. It seemed that she carried a lot of baggage and anger about Bill. He had lied to her about his project, even if he aimed to protect her. She did not hold Eric or Pam responsible, only her boyfriend. She had no idea whether Bill was safe or not, but all she could do so far was hope for the best even though Eric had already told her they would have to consider Bill dead until they could find out more about his fate.

"I hate secrets and lies," Sookie muttered. "It never ends well."

Harry merely nodded.

Sookie gave him a look. "Harry, are you my friend?"

"Well, I'd like to think we are fast becoming friends," Harry told her frankly.

The blonde smiled. "Thank you. I really need friends."

"Happy to comply," the wizard told her.

**That night, Willow's End**

"New Orleans?" Harry asked the red head in the floo.

Charlie nodded, or at least the head did but it was not really obvious since he was headless. The dragon handler noted Harry's dazed look.

Harry blushed. "Sorry. It's just that after all this time I have yet to get used to talking heads in the fire."

"Oh, I know. Hermione, despite her sharp mind shivers every time," Charlie commented. "So, are you coming?"

It's Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed. "Of course I'm coming! And tell Viktor I said thanks for this. I will tell him myself but… you know."

"I will. Have a nice night and see you soon," Charlie said as his head disappeared from the fireplace.

Harry had a goofy face on at the mere thought of Quidditch, but then the euphoria left him and he cursed. He had forgotten all about Eric and Sookie's worries. All about the threat the blonde waitress was facing. Still, it was Quidditch. And it had been so long since he had been on a broom, much less played the game.

"Now to get out of it…" Harry muttered. He needed a plan. And it had to be a good one.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

(1)Extract from the book


	13. Life with the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**Here's a bonus chapter with Harry's favorite ginger family! ! !** There will be slash mentioning (Viktor/Charlie) and many heterosexual pairings. Nothing graphic, very light cute and cuddly scenes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 Life with the Weasleys

* * *

**Bill and Fleur…**

The sun had long set and the houses under the Pyramids were much cooler so cooling charms were not really needed.

Bill sat outside his and Fleur's house. A letter from his younger brother announcing the news that his brainy sister in law was pregnant. Fleur was reading over his shoulder. She no longer had trouble with English but his brother's chicken scrawl needed a lot of patience and practice.

"They did not lose any time," the witch joked. "And twins…"

"We Weasleys are fertile," Bill commented. He sensed more than saw the heated look his wife was giving him.

"How fertile?" Fleur asked.

The red head turned around, the letter out of his mind. When the two got married they had agreed to wait, live their life to the max, enjoy each other, before having any extra members in their family. That was the reason he kept working a job as dangerous as curse breaking inside the pyramids.

"Love?" Bill asked. "Do you want children?"

She gave him a beautiful smile. "We agreed that…"

He caught her hands in his rough palms. Her skin was soft, her Veela genes making it smoother than silk and light as moonlight. "What do you want?"

"I want a baby girl," Fleur admitted.

Bill gave her a wide smile. "Good. Come on," he said as he stood.

"Bill?" Fleur asked.

Wordlessly he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, having her squealing in his arms.

**Arthur and Molly…**

The Burrow had never been this quiet. Even the Ghoul up in the attic was silent. Molly was in the kitchen, tidying after Arthur's late night dinner. Her husband was quietly reading the paper.

"Arthur…" Molly said after her fifth sight.

"I know," her husband told her, putting the paper down. "I miss the kids as well."

The clatter of plates and glasses cleaning themselves stopped and Molly now faced her husband.

"Bill's in Egypt and even if he came back to Europe he said he would stay in France. Charlie is moving to America. Harry is already there and sends as a letter every week…"

"Now Molly," Arthur cut in. "They do Floo-call almost every day, sometimes twice a day."

"Yes, well…"

"Children grow," Arthur told Molly as he offered her a comforting hug.

"I wish I had one more child," the witch sighed.

"Well, Molly-cuddling you did threaten to castrate me after Ginny," Arthur teased.

Molly blushed.

**Charlie and Viktor…**

The pair was lounging in their sitting room, all their belongings packed and the majority of them were already sent ahead in their new home. All that was left was their clothes and personal items. They were still basking in the afterglow of the wonderful sex they had enjoyed earlier. Viktor was cuddling his dragon-tamer close while wondering about the big step they were taking. All the contracts were signed and Harry was waiting for them in New Orleans.

"Ztop it," Charlie muttered.

Viktor did not reply and the red head lightly slapped his shoulder, making the younger wizard smile.

Charlie was now more awake. "Whatever it is that's making you frown drop it," the second Weasley son said. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Are you a seer now?" the Seeker muttered.

"No but I can easily give Xenophilius' daughter a Floo-call," Charlie threatened.

Viktor kept his mouth shut much to Charlie's amusement.

"Okay," the red head finally gave in, "Just whenever you want…"

"Rest," Viktor told his lover. "Tomorrow is a long day."

**Ron and Hermione…**

The tall, lanky wizard was watching the sleeping female that was carrying his children. He and Hermione had wanted children. The brain of the House Gryffindor's most infamous trio was all for having a career and helping others, but being an only child Hermione had dreamed of a large family. Ron had grown in one. In a way it was a surprise as Hermione had been hit with a couple of vicious dark curses during the time they fought with Voldemort. It had been a fear of theirs that they had caused internal damage and Pomfrey had not been able to tell exactly what had changed with her. Even now, Ron was terrified for his wife, happy, but terrified all the same.

**Gred and Forge (or Fred and George) … **

The two, almost identical siblings were working diligently over their newest invention. The sparkly fumes and the sudden sparks of magic were an everyday occurrence and most of their neighbors in Diaghon Alley were used to it and no longer called the Aurors on them. They were so engrossed in their work that they missed their fireplace flaring to life. They did not miss the fact that a blue haired child stumbled on their carpet, coughing and spluttering. The two mischievous wizards smirked at Teddy Lupin and pounced on the unsuspecting four year old, who shrieked and kicked at them, but without results.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak on us little moon," Fred teased he boy while his twin tickled Teddy till the child was hick-coughing.

"I'll go call Andromeda," George said once he had rendered Teddy unable to run away from them.

"Hm, and we're lucky it's dinner time," Fred said. He poked at the young metamorhomagus, earning another giggle from the happy child. "Almost like she's doing it on purpose."

"Gran's a snakey," Teddy pipped up.

The two adult pranksters perked at that tidbit of information.

"Aha," Teddy nodded. "Harry-papa said so," he nodded sagely making the twins grin wider.

"Well, Gred…"

"Yes, Forge?"

"I think we found our new helper."

"I believe we are correct."

**Percy…**

The Ministry halls were quiet that night on most levels but on the level that the Minister's office there was a flurry of activity. While he knew Kingsley was one of his father's friends and one of the Order members, he had not moved much up the ladder but he had a better work now. His good memory and obsession for rules had made him a prime ambassador with Vampires when the overlord for the Vampires of the British Aisles was not coming himself to meet with the Minister. Tonight they were meeting with Kingsley Shacklebolt once again. Percy knew something was up, something serious and perhaps dangerous and he dreaded what would happen should his suspicions be correct.

Tiredly he rubbed his headache away and hurried to finish the last of his paperwork, Penelope was waiting for him at home.

**Ginny and Neville…**

All was quiet in Longbottom manor. At least until Ginny carefully shook Neville's shoulder, making her husband wake.

For a moment Neville looked around lost in the haze of sleep but then he focused on his beloved and very pregnant wife. Ginny was on her fourth month now and her baby bulge was huge. Something no one really mentioned to the temperamental red headed witch.

"Mmm, Ginny?" he drowsily muttered.

"Sashimi."

"Huh?"

"I want sashimi. And fried rice with kiwi."

Neville blinked. Then his mind caught on. "Another craving? What time is it?"

"Two after midnight."

Neville winced. "Um, love…"

"And I would not say no to a cup of Earl Grey with a touch of lemon and a slice of that liver pie your Gran made."

Neville gave another wince and a shiver as his wife's voice steadily became authoritative. Knowing he had already lost he sighed and left the comfort of his bed to go get her food. He could have asked the House elves but he got a strange satisfaction from catering to her needs. Also, he knew she would make it up to him once the baby came and the Healers cleared her.

He was only slightly irritated to see her asleep when he returned to their bedroom, Ginny's order levitated on a tray in front of him. But then he saw Ginny's soft features and the bulge of her belly and a goofy grin formed on his face, later to be chased away by a yawn.

"The things I do for you," he grumbled as he got back under the covers and hugged his wife.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	14. Journey to Mississippi

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Disclaimer2:**Also, I do not own the music and lyrics from AC/DC song "Highway to Hell"

**Timeline:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

"_**It aint easy Livin' free**_

_**Season ticket on a one way ride!**_

_**Askin' nothin!**_

_**Leave me be**_

_**Taking' everything in my stride!**_

_**Don't need reason!**_

_**Don't nee rhyme!"**_

Harry tapped his fingers on the wheel as he hummed the lyrics of the song. He was on the highway and was heading straight to Mississippi. He had been invited to watch Viktor's first game as a Seeker for the '_Mississippi Falcons_'. It had been a while since he saw the Bulgarian and Charlie Weasley was probably going to be there and not just because he was dating the former Durmstang wizard.

"_**My friends are gonna be there too**_

_**I'm on the Highway to Hell!**_**"**

A cough made Harry check on his passenger and company for the trip.

Sookie was trying not to laugh and failing.

"Don't keep it in miss Syackhouse, speak that lovely mind of yours," Harry told her.

"Could you drop the sugary tone?" the blonde replied. "That's a bit creepy."

"And I didn't have to use my evil laugh."

"You have an evil laugh?" Sookie asked incredulously.

"Sure I do, I'm dating a Vampire, I have to have it," Harry said with a stoic tone.

Sookie snorted. "You're on the wheel, my life in literally in your hands, I will not shoot down your delusions."

"Ah, sweet of you."

"Anyway, what's with the song?" she asked.

"One of the best road songs ever," Harry replied.

"And rather ominous," she said.

"Nothing ominous about this trip. I'm going to meet with friends and you are going to play 'Sherlock Holms' for your boy toy," Harry clarified. "I will in no way, shape or form be dragged into whatever messy adventure you are probably going to find yourself involved in."

The waitress had decided she was going to come with him after she had received news of Bill's disappearance from Pam. She had gone to Eric for help and he had let it spill about the King of Mississippi, a Vampire named Russell Edgington. Now she was tagging along, following the clues the Sheriff of Area 5 had given her. And the ultimatum he had thrown in last minute. Harry had never been more angry with a Vampire like he was now with Bill Compton. The guy had practically dragged Sookie in Vampire politics and had up and left while the cauldron was about to blow up in everyone's faces. Something was going on with the Vampires of America. The usual grudges and games between the so called Kings and Queens of the continent were vicious and deathly for a human. What ticked Harry off even more was this business Bill had with his maker, a female Vampire that went by Lorena. He knew the intricacies of the Sire and Childe bond and he was feeling very bad about the blonde human. Sookie had taken it in a stride but he knew she was bubbling inside and when she met Bill she would have quite a lot to tell him.

"So who is this guy you will be meeting with?" he asked the woman.

"A Werewolf. Eric was very ticked off about this fact. He was to come pick me up but I don't want too many people knowing where I live. We are going to meet him at the hotel."

"Yes well movies were not wrong about everything," Harry said to her.

"So, Werewolves and Vampires are enemies? Is there anyone allied to them?"

"Plenty of races," Harry responded. "But I won't name them."

"Why not?"

"They all live under codes of secrecy and the fines and punishments are enough that nothing good will come by me spilling the beans to you."

"Suit yourself," Sookie replied.

**o**

They arrived at their hotel well into the night. It was a very nice place and Harry had insisted she roomed next to him so he could have his mind at ease for this much at least. While Sookie hated being treated like a kept woman she let him. He was not like Bill who did it out of a time misplaced opinion on women. He just did it because he genially cared whether she was safe or not. Plus, she would rather owe a debt to Harry than to his Vampire lover.

"It's a nice place," she muttered.

"That it is," Harry responded. They motioned the bell boy for their luggage and went inside. "And here is your escort."

"Huh?"

"There," Harry pointed at a man who stood out in his own way. _He was huge. His eyes were green. His tousled hair was curly and thick and black as pitch. His brain buzzed and pulsed with energy; kind of a red effect. Werewolf.(1)_

"Wow," Sookie whispered.

"Go meet him. I'll be waiting at the bar," Harry told her.

She did. Sookie approached carefully. As soon as she was near the man he noticed her.

"Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That's me."

"Alcide Herveaux," he replied. "Let's talk.

**Next morning…**

Harry slept like the dead the night before but woke up well rested and giddy. He slipped a note under Sookie's door to let her know he would be gone till later that day and carefully wove a protective spell on her door, just in case before he left the building and then apparrated to the nearest all magical settlement in the area. It was the size of a town really with about 1,500 wizards and witches. There were no muggles present for miles. Harry smiled as he took in the blatantly magical looks of the place. He nodded to the American Auror at the front gate.

"Which way to the nearest public Floo?"

"There's a Floo Alcove near 'Janet's Bakery' at the square, a ten minute walk from here, take the main street."

"Thanks," Harry replied.

He arrived to his destination quite easily and found the house equally as easy. Charlie was out in the yard working on the garden.

"Charlie!" the wizard yelled.

The redhead looked up, caught sight of him and beamed. "Harry! Come on in!"

Harry grinned and approached. The Dragon handler then took him in a hug, lifting the smaller wizard from the ground and spinning him around.

"Oi! I'm going to barf," Harry warned and Charlie gave him another spin just to tease him before the Boy-Who-Lived was on his feet again.

"It's been so long," Charlie told him. "And not to channel my mother or anything but it seems like you lost some weight. Well, no matter, I'll introduced you to my house elf soon. Come in first, Viktor is still sleeping but he won't mind waking up for you."

Harry followed him in the house. While it was homey it was different than the Burrow, more masculine in a way and quite neat, if one ignored the boxes.

"We have yet to unpack," Charlie sheepishly. "I only got today and tomorrow free, for you and the game. And Viktor hates unpacking. The brunt of the work fell to Binky, our house elf and let's say his taste is worse than Dobby's."

Harry laughed. "Okay, I get it. now go wake up your man. We have a lot of things to discuss."

Charlie complied and Harry was left admiring Viktor's trophies when moans came from upstairs and Harry hurriedly warded the room and left the house. He would tease them later.

**o**

Harry was left blinking. He had arrived back at the hotel with a full stomach and a smile on his face. He had then visited Sookie in her room, despite the lateness of the hour and found her and Alcide being chummy.

"Harry!" the blonde waived him over. She was still dressed in an exquisite red dressed that had he been straight he would be drooling by now.

"Love the outfit and… did you go to a salon?"

"Yes, Alcide's sister. You like?"

"Hm, of course. And I guess this one is…"

"Alcide Herveaux, accountant," the man replied. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Harry Black. So, Sookie, how did it go?"

Sookie smiled. "You wouldn't believe the luck I had." And she told him. Sookie spoke of Alcide's ex and their little cooked up scheme, how they arrived at the club and the fun they had teasing the woman. Harry had a good laugh then. He hated hypocrites and truly felt for the man. It had almost happened to him once but his friends and family were good at weeding out the dangerous ones. Then Sookie told him about how one of the biker werewolves, like the one that had attacked her back in Bon Temps tried to make a pass at her.

"The jerk," Harry muttered. He turned to Alcide. "I trust you took care of it?"

"Didn't make in time. A leech stepped in," the Werewolf responded.

As Sookie described the scene were the Vampire stepped up before the Goblin good Harry thought he had to marvel at how Sookie managed to attract trouble. She was hands down worse than him. At least that was what he would tell to Hermione next time she gave him a dressing down.

"Turns out the fucking King came to be the one to save her," Alcide told Harry.

The wizard blinked. "The King of Mississippi was in the club?"

"Yes, and he likes Sookie here," the Werewolf said.

Harry snorted.

"Yes, I know, only me," Sookie said in perfect imitation of the Gryffindor.

Harry grinned. "And now what?"

The two men stared at Sookie. "Russell Edgington did invite us tomorrow night to join him."

A groan from Alcid told Harry exactly what he felt about this.

"Okay, I'll give heads up to Eric and turn in for the night," Harry said.

"How long did he give you before Pam storms the place," Sookie asked.

Harry left the room without answering but he heard the Werewolf ask incredulously "He's Eric's?"

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**

(1.)Extract from book.


	15. Josephine's Part one

**Disclaimer:**The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline****:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**A/N:** Hello! Another chapter is over, I hope you enjoyed it. For those who read the books, no Tara here folks, sorry, but Harry is the main character of the story and his relationship with Eric, anything else I mention is to help the plot along. Now, I need to ask you for a favor. I could really use your help**. **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR** THE POLL **THAT IS UP. It would be a big help for me. Thank you!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Mississippi Quidditch Stadium…**

"…_BEST SEEKER OF THE CENTUR! PLEASE WELCOME…VIKTOR KRUM!"_

Charlie and Harry were on their feet shouting in favor of the seeker. The whole Quidditch stadium was loud at the mere mention of the European Seeker, the newest acquisition of the '_Mississippi Flacons_'.

"Quidditch," Charlie said with a grin.

"Yes, I love those players too," Harry went on.

"Hands off mine and chose whoever you like."

"Ot rather whoever I don't like so that Eric can kill him," Harry returned.

"Hm, I sense the need for juicy details but later with a bottle of Odgen's finest."

"Okay, ogle at your lover."

"First, I never ogle. Second, it's the game I'm looking at Harry."

"Sure…"

Charlie rolled his eyes and focused his attention on the pitch.

"Say, can Viktor catch the snitch in the next two hours?" Harry asked.

"Got plans?" Charlie inquired without taking his eyes off the game.

Harry sighed. "It was decided for me."

"Oh! Now I'm curious," Charlie smiled that devious smile that made him look a lot like his younger twin brothers.

"I sense a teasing comment coming," Harry grumbled.

"Not from me boy-wonder and at least not know. I trust your judgment and as long as you don't get into a big mess I'm fine with it. My mother certainly won't hear anything from me so you can at the very least rest easy."

"You are going to tell Mione, aren't you?" Harry glared the red head.

Charlied shrugged. "Yup. Again only if you get into a big mess."

"I got it, eyes on the game dragon-boy," Harry told the second Weasley son. "I saw you eyeing Viktor's bum. I wonder how he managed not to fall off his broom. You were rather frisky yesterday."

"Harry!" Charlie hissed.

"What?" the younger wizard looked as innocent as a newborn kneazle and as devious as one.

"Just wait until I meet your man…"

"…Vampire," Harry corrected.

"Either way I'm going to get back at you," Charlied vowed.

"AND ANDREWS SCORES FOR THE FALCONS!"

"Harry! I missed him score!"

The younger wizard sighed. "Fine, it's not like Andrews is that cute a guy…"

Charlie groaned. "You're worse than the twins!"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

Sookie was trying to calm her racing heart as she and Alcide recovered from their short trip to the swamps. He had invited her in his flat for a drink that night and Sookie had accepted. They were talking about various things, like his family, hers, their jobs and even sports or sights to see around town were the stench of death had reached them. The blonde waitress did not appreciated seeing yet another body so soon, especially in Alcide's own bedroom.

"This is getting old," the young mind reader had commented but despite the cynicism in her words she was weary. A body turning up inside a locked apartment was tough to explain. What was even worse was the fact that the dead guy used to be a werewolf. So not only they could not call the authorities but they could not inform the local werewolf community either. Sookie was starting to think she was being targeted and she had no idea by whom or why.

Alcide pressed a cold beer in her hand and took a large gulp of his own. He was not shaking anymore and he was less pale than before.

"So…" he muttered. "That was…"

"Don't bother," Sookie cut him off. "There just aren't enough words to describe this."

The werewolf snorted and took another swig of his beer. "Have you ever seen a body before?"

"Yes," Sookie replied as she toyed with her beer bottle.

"Aside from Vampires," Alcide told her.

Sookie nodded. "There was a serial killer in Bon Temps. I found my Gran dead in our home and a couple of months our cook was murdered and left in our parking lot."

"Aouch."

"Exactly," Sookie muttered as she tasted her beer.

"Ever dumped one before?" the werewolf asked.

"Nope, lots of novelties with you around," the blonde woman told him. Alcide snorted at her comment.

They were silent for a while. The man finished with his drink first while Sookie set her bottle down.

"I guess I should get ready," she muttered.

"Of course, I'll drive you to your hotel," Alcide offered.

"Thank you."

"Say, how is that friend of yours going to get into the club?" the werewolf asked her.

Sookie shrugged. "No idea. But I bet he will find a way, he always does."

**

* * *

**

Josephine's

**…**

* * *

Harry was dressed impeccably for the night. He wore a very nice evening tux from Acromantula silk, all in black color, even his shirt, though it had a very thin shimmering silver print. He decided to forgo the tie and open a couple of buttons showing off his toned chest. He knew he looked good, chic though a bit casual, just the look he was aiming for. The tuxedo jacket and pants has been a special order from a magical tailor from a small shop in Milan. With his wand tucked into an arm holster and his hair properly messed up in a 'I just got shagged' kind of way.

The Goblin at the inner door immediately noticed him approach. Harry nodded at the magical creature and received a short nod from Mr. Hob, the Goblin that acted as a door man and public relations to the place.

"Lord Black," Mr. Hob stated. "Welcome to _Josephine's_. The management hopes you enjoy your stay here."

Harry smiled at the Goblin. He did not ask how Mr. Hob knew him. "I believe I will."

Mr. Hob nodded again and allowed Harry entrance into the main club.

_Josephine's was not very crowded. Of course, it was somewhat early for its patrons. __The large room looked almost disappointingly like any other bar. The serving area itself was in the middle of the room, a large square bar with a lift-up panel for the staff to go to and fro. The glasses hung down, suspended on racks, and there were artificial plants and low music and dim lighting. There were polished bar stools set evenly all around the square. To the left of the bar was a small dance floor, and even farther left was a tiny stage for a band or a disc jockey. On the other three sides of the square were the usual small tables, about half of which were in use. __**(Extract from book)**_

Harry was not expecting anything special as the crowd though consisting of supernatural creatures also included a fair share of muggle Vampires and Werewolves. He had been to a magical club, he even owned one (Gabrielle had insisted it was good publicity for the alcoholic blood his firm sold). He approached the bar for a drink and that was when he spotted a list that made Filch's list of forbidden items seem less funny than this one.

_**"No**__** Changing on the Premises!" **_

_**"No Biting of **__**Any **__**Kind!" **_

_**"No **__**Live (or Dead) Snacks!"**_

Harry blinked. Then he snorted. The bartender eyed him with interest. The wizard could tell the man was at least part Veela, much like Fleur was, and part muggle.

"Hello," Harry nodded at him. "Scotch please."

"Coming right up," the man told him. "Any preference?"

"Well, none of those watery brands," Harry hummed.

"I got a bottle of Odgen's finest," the man winked.

The wizard was shaken. "Aren't you…?"

"Part Veela yes, but dad was a squib. My older sister is a one of you lot. I've seen pictures of you in the '_International Herald_'."

"Oh."

"Still want that Odgen's?"

The wizard gave a dry laugh. "Please," he responded and turned around to check out the place. There was an ample crowd of Vampires and Shifters, as well as a group of Werewolves near the dance floor eyeing the admittedly good looking women that were already swaying to the music.

Harry accepted his drink from the bartender and decided to mingle a bit. He noticed he was turning heads. Vampires were probably noticing the scent of his blood but the rest of them were blatantly checking out his body. The wizard was approached by a couple of people. One was a female Shifter that he turned down immediately telling her she was not his gender of preference. The male Vampire that followed her was a bit more persistent. It took another Vampire to shake him off of Harry. The second Vampire was of small stature reaching five feet five, not much shorter than Harry himself. If he had known what Quidditch he certainly would have been a Seeker. And he looked like he was in his twenties, clean-shaven, eyes like a bar of Honeyduke's best and richest, dark chocolate, and red hair that would put a Weasley to shame. He had a kind of elegance and he was a very attracting male. And while Harry was not one to two time his lovers, the temptation was there.

"The gentleman is not interested," the red haired Vampire said softly.

Harry did not know much about American accents but he knew enough to make out it was from the South. He saw a hint of fang and the Vampire who bothered him backed down and all but fled the bar. The one who remained had a pleased look about him.

"Thank you for the assistance," Harry said to him.

"It was nothing. I could tell you could take care of him but it would not be good for the club to have trouble two days in a row," the Vampire told him. "I'm Russell Edgington."

"Harry Black."

Russell smiled. "Well, Mr. Black…"

"Call me Harry."

"And I'm Russell to you."

Harry smiled.

"Would you join my company tonight?" the King of Vampires of Mississippi offered.

"Yes," the wizard jumped at the opportunity. He followed Russell to his table. There was a mix of human and Vampiric crowd in the side the King occupied. Harry was introduced to the company. The humans the Vampires kept were loads classier than the average fang-banger but it was obvious that they were to be used for blood, sex or both later in the night, after they left the premises of _Josephine's_.

Russell made it so Harry would sit next to him. The Vampire casually leaned close to him and caught whiff of the liquor Harry was sipping.

"Hm, what on earth did Appolo give you?" Russell asked. "The cute bartender," he clarified for Harry.

"A brand of scotch."

"Haven't tasted any for a long time."

"You look more like a wine or champagne kind of guy," the wizard commended.

Russell smiled and brought a glass Harry knew to contain synthetic blood to his lips.

They engaged into light chatting just the two of them and Harry realized that Russell was a touchy feely kind of guy and loved to flirt. He also had class and loved the arts, a lot. The wizard hardly realized when Sookie and Alcide entered the club and headed towards them. Russell stood to greet them, being the perfect host.

Harry and Sookie had already discussed their course of action beforehand. They had decided to remain acquaintances at least as Harry moved a lot in Vampiric circles and Eric as Sherriff was a prominent figure in the world of the Undead.

"Harry?" the blonde woman played her part at being clueless.

"Sookie," Harry smiled at the waitress.

"I-How?"

"I was visiting some friends and heard that this bar is one of the best in town," Harry told her. "How are you though? And this young man? What will I tell your brother?"

Sookie snorted, in a lady like way. "Stop with the teasing, will you? And no telling Jason on me."

"Of course not, Milady."

The woman rolled her eyes.

"You know each other?" Russell asked Harry.

"Yes, I leave in Shreveport nowadays and met her brother at one point, cute guy but too straight for my tastes, and then I met Sookie here," the wizard told the Vampire.

"Well, as Sookie seems to know you," Russell smiled. "This is Alcide Herveaux."

"Nice to meet you," Harry smiled. "Hurt Sookie and I'll tell her brother all about you."

Sookie blushed prettily and Alcide swore he would not while Russell enjoyed the byplay and showed it with a chuckle.

"Please join us tonight," he told Sookie and Alcide and the pair joined their company.

Russell conversed with them a bit but after a while he focused back on Harry, his palms carefully touching Harry's arm or thigh while Sookie was busy searching the minds of the patrons for information on her wayward lover. At one point they were drawn back to discussion with the rest of the group and the matter of the assault on Sookie came up as well as the way she, Alcide and Russell handled it. Sookie was still sporting the gashes from where one of the werewolves had dug his claws in.

"That must have hurt," Harry worriedly commented.

"It's fine now," Sookie replied.

"Checked yourself for rabies?" Harry teased her.

"Hey!" Alcide sounded hurt at the comment and amused at the same time. "Watch it buddy."

"Canines," Russell commented.

"You got fangs as well," Harry told him.

The Vampire gave him a very sexy look. "But I know how to use them."

"Do you really need to flirt so much?" Alcide cut in. "You are about to jump each other here."

"Harry would know," Sookie blurted out.

The three men turned to stare at the wizard who had blushed.

"Miss Sookie, elaborate," Russell purred.

"Well," the woman straightened in her seat. "Jason talks a bit and he told me how you danced one night when you visited that vampire club in Shreveport."

Harry flushed. He had mentioned this to Jason, once, but never to Sookie.

"How well can you dance Harry?" Russell asked.

"Are you asking me to dance?" the wizard asked.

The Vampire leaned close to him and placed his cold lips near Harry's ear. "Would you do it for me?" Russell whispered.

Harry fought a shiver. This Vampire oozed sexuality and sensuality much like Eric did. And the wizard could tell that he was not using any of his allure on him. Harry eyed the stage with a small amount of fear and then felt Russell brushing up against him.

The raven haired man sighed. "You can be very persuasive."

"And I give good rewards," the King of Mississippi whispered back.

Meanwhile all Harry could think was how angry Eric would be if he caught wind of this.

"So?" Russell asked.

In reply Harry stood up and took of his jacket, leaving it on Russell's lap and at the same time trying to ignore the satisfied smirk the Vampire gave him.

**o**

Viktor was very tired from the game. It took him three hours to find the Snitch and for the last half hour a drizzle had made the game hell. But Charlie showed up in the locker rooms afterwards, carrying a reluctant Harry along. The younger wizard had congratulated him on a game well played and then left in a hurry, leaving his lover to bemoan all the teasing comments he had received while Viktor was in the air.

"It's payback time," Charlie had told him.

So after a hearty meal and a dose of Pepper Up to keep him going, Viktor had dressed up for a night downtown. When Charlie led them to _Josephine's_ he had been suitable surprised at this. While not being involved with muggles much, Viktor knew all about the best clubs in town from his teammates. A posh club that catered to Vampires, Werewolves and Shifters had been brought up in many conversations, as well as the sexy part Veela barman that worked there.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Viktor asked his lover.

"Has to be," Charlie replied.

The Goblin at the front door seemed surprised to see them but admitted them both without a fuss.

Once inside the club both wizards felt the hated atmosphere and the reason for it.

"Is that Harry?" Viktor pointed at the stage and Charlie's jaw dropped.

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter**


	16. Josephine's Part two

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Josephine's Take ****2**

Charlie had seen a lot of things since he moved out of the Burrow. His older brother Bill had led them into tight spots over the years. The curse-breaker had a wild streak and by the time Charlie celebrated his twentieth birthday he had already found that few things surprised him. Now, seeing the young boy his family had unofficially adopted up on a stage swaying to the music for the enjoyment of Vampires of all things…

Viktor acted fast and seized Charlie's muscular arm. "Don't act yet. We don't know what is going on," he whispered in his lover's ear.

"He…he's…" the dragon tamer stuttered.

"Dancing," the international seeker responded.

"He's practically having sex on stage!" Charlie muttered, his ears and neck turning an angry shade of red.

"That too," Viktor agreed. He steered his lover to the bar and ordered something not too alcoholic for Charlie while he settled for a shot of vodka. He tried not to look at the wizard he had first met years ago, but Harry had something that made it difficult for eyes to stray away. His whole presence was so… the realization hit the Bulgarian suddenly. Viktor's eyes widened.

"Merlin!"

"What?" Charlie inquired.

The Bulgarian dropped his voice. "His magic is intertwined with his moves and the music," he whispered to Charlie.

The red head's eyes widened. "Really? I wondered where he learned to do that." He shook his head. "Still, that boy is going to give us a heart attack one day. I'm just glad my mother can't read minds."

Viktor chuckled.

**o**

Sookie and Alcide were not unaffected by Harry's dance. The blonde woman knew that Harry was gay but could not help but be attracted to the man seeing him dance like this and feel jealous of Eric for having him. The werewolf was also mesmerized by the way the green eyed man moved on the small stage. Harry obviously had a wonderful body under those expensive clothes and he was not shy either. He moved like a predator and he eyed Edgington like the king was his very own prey. Alcide shivered; the green eyed man was oozing danger and sex. The werewolf had to fight to stifle his deeper urges. Every damn leech in the club would like to jump Harry the way the man moved.

And Alcide could not be more right than this as in the same room, just out of sight; a blond Vampire had not taken his eyes away from Harry's dancing form.

**o**

Russell's eyes were almost sparkling with lust by the time Harry stopped his dance and joined the group. The king of Mississippi seemed rather interested in the rise and fall of Harry's chest.

"Harry!" Sookie sounded shocked. "That was… amazing. And a bit much," the blonde woman commented. "But definitely something worth seeing."

The wizard beamed at her. "Thank you!" Harry replied. He reached for his drink as he tried to cool down his rapid pulse. "But you better expect payback Blondie," he warned Sookie.

The waitress felt dread but even so she gave him a wide smile. "I'm sure I can take it," she told Harry and he just grinned and started plotting.

**o**

Charlie fidgeted. "I'm going," he decided.

"Will you stop?" Viktor pulled Charlie closer to him. "He knows what he's doing."

"Not from where I'm standing!"

"Charlie…"

"Wha…? Umph."

Viktor caressed Charlie's sides as he kissed the redheaded man senselessly, effectively making the dragon tamer stop worrying about Harry.

**o**

Sookie was admiring Harry dancing. She knew the man was gay and she could not help but envy Eric for actually managing to get Harry. Her imagination ran wild just seeing him move. And she was not the only one taken in by the hypnotizing moves of those hips, that slim waist, those talented hands. The mind reader actually fanned herself a bit and tried to steady her racing heart. A hand on her waist showed her that her date, the very straight and ladies man Alcide was not unmoved by the sensual display Harry was putting on. And a second peek to another male told Sookie that if the King of Mississippi could drool, there would have been a puddle around his feet by now.

It was understandable that she would not spot the anomaly earlier. But there it was, under the haze of lust and sensuality there was a sense of bitterness, anger and disgust. It stayed in Sookie's thoughts, like poison in her mind. The young waitress looked up in alarm. She spotted the attacker, or rather the thoughts of a possible attack. She saw the glimpse of a stake and faces, multiple targets, she realized quickly. The attacker had yet to make his mind up. Should she speak and actually save them or keep silent. Who could promise her that the stake would actually hit a Vampire and not a shape shifter, or her? The view changed and Sookie realized with horror that the attacker had now settled on one face. Harry's. She briefly thought humourlessly that she was not the only one that kept flirting with danger. Then the situation came back and her skin paled. It was now or never and the last thing she wanted was Harry, her friend and confidant hurt.

So she opened her mouth and screamed.

**o**

"STAKE!"

One simple word was enough to cause chaos. The Vampires all stood as soon as the word finished ringing in their ears.

Harry's magic stopped encompassing the room and the wizard barely had time to duck when a shape jumped from behind him.

All he heard was a scream of rage and something warm sprayed his face.

"He got Black!"

"Someone call for a healer!"

"Stay back!"

The last thing Harry recalled was Sookie yelling his name and two men gathered over him before the pain caught up and the shock made him lose consciousness.

* * *

**Russell's place…**

* * *

Sookie was pacing the room worriedly. They had left the club in a hurry. She had been tempted to call 911 when common sense kicked in. she was at a club where supernatural beings roamed free. The police should they arrive would be unable to actually do anything. Thankfully the others were not as frozen by horror as she was. The Vampire King of Mississippi offered them the use of his personal limo and his entire house until the injured man recovered.

In the end Sookie rode the limo with Harry, holding onto the green eyed man's hand wishing she could do more. She never saw what happened to the assailant and some small part of her, one that had been growing ever since she met these supernatural creatures better, did not care whether the man lived or died. Someone had to pay for all the attacks on them. She no longer thought common mortal's blameless and these actions only made her support the Vampires more.

"There were two," Russell had told her once the limo got started. Alcide had turned into a wolf before Sookie's eyes and he had given chase of the second man. The blonde woman knew that the chances either of the two had to live through the transgression were minimal to none.

"There's too much blood," a second man had told from her other side and only then did her senses actually catch up with her and she noticed that Eric was actually in the limo with her and Russell and that it was his hand keeping the stake steady lest Harry bled out. The whole scene was so surreal and Sookie's vision was blacking out from time to time. Eric, Russell and another man whose name she kept forgetting were discussing various things and her eyes were glued on Harry. He looked so pale. She absently wondered whether she had been this bad when that creature attacked her back in Bon Temps. Her mind was on a roll again and she wondered how and when had Eric joined them. She could ask but she had enough sense to know that the Sheriff of Area 5 was not really supposed to be in Mississippi.

"He'll need blood," Russell's voice had reached her again.

"I got that part covered," Eric had replied.

As soon as they reached the small palace Russell owned Sookie was shown to this guest room and Eric had carried Harry away.

The blonde woman could not sit still. She was worried sick about Harry but she also wondered about Bill. She was angry at the Vampire and she wanted to get back at him.

"After I save his pale ass," the woman muttered angrily, strengthening her resolve. With that thought, she slipped out of the room.

**o**

Eric looked amused as he gazed at Harry's form. The mortal was delirious. A healer had been called and had met them as soon as they arrived in the mansion. A shot later and a couple of pills and Harry was out of it enough for the stake to be pulled out. They made a crude bandage to stop the blood flow and finally allowed Eric to carry Harry to a room where the mortal would rest and be tended to.

The Viking had insisted that he be the one to actually and personally care for Harry. He lay the wizard on the bed and managed to shoo Russell away; not that the other Vampire needed much convincing. There were many more other boys for Russell to enjoy in this place and the King of Mississippi had the attention span of a goldfish when it came to his lovers.

When alone Eric sat by the bed and contemplated on the latest development between his and Harry's relationship. Because the Viking was willing to acknowledge that he was not a passing fancy. Harry had what it took to keep Eric interested for decades.

"But first I have to keep you alive," the blond commented in the silent room. He carefully bit his lip and let some of his blood drip onto Harry's open wound. The stake had not buried deep inside and the gaping hole was more like a knife pierce. Now it shrank fast in front of the Vampire's watchful gaze and the pain seemed to slowly leave the mortal. All Eric had to do now was wait till the drugs eased up and Harry regained his senses. He would be having words with his lover. His eyes went to the now closed wound on the man's midriff.

**o**

Harry felt sore. Not the good kind either. He hated the feeling and wanted to go back to sleep when a deep voice cut through his sleepy haze.

"It's about time."

One green eye cracked open.

"Eric?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I?"

"Russell's place."

Harry blinked a bit. "I feel drunk."

"It's those pain numbing pills and antibiotics."

"That doesn't explain anything," Harry muttered. He blinked again. The memory came back to him. "Oh. I was attacked."

"Yes, and what were you doing when that happened?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "Oh." He studied Eric. The Vampire looked pissed off. "Um, I can explain…"

"Save words for later," Eric growled. "You will explain yourself and apologize for your actions. For now though…"

Harry gulped. The gaze on Eric's face was dangerous. Then he realized that both he and Eric were in their underwear.

"You owe me Harry," Eric hissed in Harry's ear. "For all the worrying I did for you. And that stupid stunt of yours to introduce yourself to Russell."

"You really don't like this guy," the wizard tried to joke. "And where are Sookie and Alcide?"

"Don't change the subject," Eric told him. He crawled over Harry's body, careful not to jostle the injured man much. He savagely attacked Harry's lips, pouring all his anger and worry in it. It was a kiss that made Harry's whole body tingle and shiver. The feel of skin on skin, the coolness of Eric's body in the heat and humidity, the way that expert lover managed to stake a claim with just a kiss, all of it made the wizard moan and reach for more. He gripped Eric's toned shoulders and drew the man towards him, deepening the kiss.

"Damn it," Eric hissed when he pulled back. Harry was panting for breath. He brought his left wrist up and bit. "Drink. I want you responsive when we fuck, and don't doubt we will."

Harry eyed the bleeding wrist with distaste and a small amount of giddiness. He had drunk Vampire blood before, from his last Vampire lover. It was like a light drug, the blood. The results on wizards ten times duller than the effect they had on Muggle's, but it still was a drug.

"You need to heal," Eric continued.

"I don't have to like it," Harry replied even as he reached for the wrist. He had done a quick calculation and realized the odds of Eric changing his mind on this were nil.

"I expected you to fight more," the Vampire admitted. "Pity."

Harry rolled his eyes before his lips touched the cold wrist and the wizard started suckling on the blood that came from the wound. He felt a bit sick doing this so he tried not to look at the wound. Big mistake. As it turned out Eric was not the best person to focus on right now. The Vampire was looking at him hungrily, like Harry was a snack. The way he seemed to study Harry's body, not just the now mostly healed wound (even the scar was fading) or the clothed lower body.

The wizard pulled away from the now closed flesh cut on Eric's arm and the Vampire immediately sought his lips for a kiss.

"Eric," Harry tried to protest, "This is not the place to do this. Russell…"

"Harry? One, never call another man's name in bed. Two, that guy is also busy. Three, shut up and kiss me."

The wizard groaned as another kiss landed on his lips. Eric started groping him, his hands slowly peeling Harry's underwear off. The wizard lifted his hips a bit to help his lover along. Once Eric had his little obsession completely naked and at his mercy he set about stirring arousal in Harry's body. He carefully touched and caressed Harry's sensitive areas. He left Harry's lips in favour of the wizard's rest of the body. Harry shivered at the cool touch.

"Just, take it easy," the wizard pleaded. "I'm still sore."

His only reply was a cool sensation swallowing his member. Harry's breath hitched. Progressively Eric had him sweating. Harry inwardly cursed at his 'brilliant' idea to tell Eric to go slow because this was torture.

"Eric!"

The Vampire released him, a smug grin on his face.

"Hm. And you were worried about me making noise."

Harry blushed a bit. "Shut it and get up here."

"Bossy," Eric murmured but he complied. He brought himself up to face Harry and the two kissed again. This time Harry was a bit desperate. Eric had been working on him for a while now and the wizard felt that he could burst soon.

"I need you inside."

Eric seized Harry's chin and held that green gaze. "I need to punish you," he reminded Harry. "That teasing dance of yours… I told you. You. Belong. To. ME." He enthused each word with a nip on the dark haired man's throat and at the last word he actually drew blood, making the wizard hiss at the sting those fangs created. The Vampire licked the few drops that escaped like a cat lapping at milk.

"Bu I suppose getting staked deserves a bit of lenience," Eric continued.

Harry groaned. When the Vampire acted like he was doing him a favour, he knew he was in for it.

"Lucky for you," Eric informed Harry, "Russell deems it a sign of a good host to provide everything for his guests, however sudden they are."

"Everything?" Harry furrowed his brow.

Eric smirked. "Everything," he confirmed. And then he produced a small vial of oil. "Like I said, he just made your night, much easier." The Vampire uncorked the vial and poured some of the oil in his palms.

Dread and anticipation came to Harry. Eric was bound to milk this situation for all it was worth.

"Easy and slow," Eric told the wizard with a smirk.

Harry hit his head on the pillow behind his head. Eric flexed his fingers and Harry braced himself a bit. The Vampire took his time preparing Harry, enjoying all the noises the mortal made, all the little twitches of the overly sensitive body, all the attempts Harry made to convince him to stop with the teasing.

"Patience," was all Eric was saying.

Harry was close to tears when the Vampire finally decided to give in. Some escaped Harry's eyes when he finally felt the Vampire's fingers sliding out and Eric sliding inside him.

"My obsession," Eric muttered at some point. "You are mine. Say it!"

Harry gasped as the Vampire stilled a bit, holding Harry so that he could not move, torturing him with touch alone.

"You…" the wizard gasped. "I hate you right now."

"Liar," Eric replied.

"Yes."

"Yes what Harry?"

"Yours."

And Eric was moving again.

"All mine," Eric repeated and with a few more thrusts he had Harry yelling his name.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I was not going to actually have Harry and Eric do anything in Russell's place, but after not updating this story for months I felt that you deserved a treat.


	17. Recuperation

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 3 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Harry blinked into wakefulness slowly. His whole body was aching, his head was heavy and his mouth was tangy and had a metallic taste.

"You're awake."

The wizard blinked. He recognized the room as the one he had been in before, when Eric had fed from him. He was in Eric's house and the Viking was sprawled on the bed next to him, he was shirtless, wearing only a pair of blue boxers and holding some sort of Muggle gadget in his palm. His eyes were on Harry the moment he felt the wizard stir.

"Good evening," Eric muttered. "How's the head?"

"Was I drugged?" Harry asked.

"Heavily so," the Vampire responded. "You lost consciousness after we had sex. The healer was most displeased with me."

Harry swallowed a snort. "Really?"

"The wound started bleeding and I had to give you more of my blood or the sedatives would not work."

"This is not Russell's place. We're back in Shreveport?" the wizard inquired.

"Yes. You also had a high fever. You've been asleep for two days."

Harry winced. "All that from a stake?"

"The second one of those vermin was also caught," Eric commented as he put his newest toy away and turned on his side, resting his head on his arm.

"Good to know," Harry replied. "Will you fill me in on what happened?"

There was a knock on the door and Pam popped her head in before Eric could speak, not that he made a move to do so. Harry guessed that he had almost been waiting for her or at the very least he had known she was nearby.

"How are you feeling Harry?" the blonde woman asked.

"Like I'm drunk but also hit by a truck," Harry replied.

"Hungry?" Pam asked.

"And thirsty and ready to burst so I really need the loo," Harry admitted.

"I'll help you to the loo," Eric told him.

"How does steamed rice with steak sound?" Pam asked.

"You are both gift from heaven," Harry told them. A steak sounded amazing and he doubted he could stand immediately on his own without some help.

"I'll be back soon then," Pam announced. "I better not find you naked when I get back."

Harry snorted. "I cannot move, much less do the horizontal tango," he muttered if a bit sulkily. He actually liked sex with Eric very much and hated that he could not have access to the talented semi immortal's skills until he was noticeably stronger.

Pam sniggered and left the room, leaving Eric being the only amused Vampire.

"The 'horizontal tango'?" he inquired.

"Let me be," Harry sulked. "I'm injured and wonky."

"Not even after a good dinner?" the Vampire commented.

"Ask me again in an hour," Harry replied.

The blond Vampire smirked in a way that told Harry that Eric would actually ask in exactly one hour from then.

"So, what happened after I conked out the second time? And why am I here?" the wizard asked his lover. He inwardly hoped the Vampires had immediately brought him to Eric's place and not to his, because Harry had warded the house and no one could break in when the green eyed wizard did not allow them in. Harry being unconscious would ensure that the Vampires could not go beyond the front porch and if they had tried the magic would turn them away but they would remember that they had been and then Harry would be in a difficult spot as he could not actually explain to them what he had done and how and why.

"You are here so I can keep an eye on you," Eric told him. "And after you passed out I called a healer and then decided to take us back. Russell had no problem with us going or staying, he was otherwise occupied."

"I'm sure," Harry muttered. "Wait! Sookie stayed back there?"

"And she also found our dear Mister Compton," Eric's lips curled into a disdainful leer that Harry knew he saved for the dark haired Vampire.

"Is he err, un-dead still?"

"Unfortunately."

"And Sookie?"

"Back in Bon Temps. The werewolf was the one to return her here. I've sent Pam over to her and she politely declined help. Apparently this last trip had her unsettled."

Harry was sure that Eric was toning down exactly how strong Sookie's reaction might have been. He made a mental note to check on the blonde waitress later, but for now he focused on the other blonde female, Pam, who had returned to the room with a tray that had a delicious smell coming from the contents on it.

"That smells heavenly," he told the two Vampires.

"I should hope so," Pam told him as she settled the tray on his lap. "Dig in."

Harry shot her a thankful smile and reached for his knife and fork.

* * *

**A few days later…**

* * *

The two tentative friends were sprawled on two chairs and were soaking up the sunlight. Harry had called Sookie as soon as he got completely healed and learned what happened with the young woman from her own mouth. Apparently she and Bill were now officially over. Harry had offered sympathies. Then he had asked Dobby to make his special chocolate and orange cake, grabbed a bottle of wine too, got into his car and drove to Bon Temps.

To say that Sookie had been surprised to see him was an understatement. She had also been worried about him.

"There was so much blood and I was afraid you would not make it," she told him after a tentative hug and an invitation to come inside her home.

"I brought alcohol," Harry raised the bottle.

"It's morning."

"And chocolate and orange cake," Harry added with a big smile.

"I'll cut each of us a piece. You take out the glasses and a pitcher of lemonade I keep in the refrigerator."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry chortled as he followed Sookie into the kitchen. They divided the tasks between them and soon they were in Sookie's back yard, lazily laying on her sun deck chairs, sipping lemonade and eating cake while the blonde waitress filled Harry in on what happened with her and Alcide after those two fanatics attacked, how she found Bill, how Bubba had actually been the one to kill the werewolf Sookie and Alcide had found in the closet. Harry had been a bit ticked off at this, Sookie had been placed in a right mess now that a werewolf was dead even if the only untoward thing she did was hide the body. Still, it was over now and the wizard hoped this was the end of this mess. Finally Sookie told him that Alcide's former girlfriend had tried her hand to take Sookie out. She tried hard to downplay it, but Harry grew worried. She had been stuck in a car trunk with a hungry Vampire because some two timing shapeshifter was jealous? The wizard thanked his luck he had never had to deal with jealous, mentally unstable exes on top of everything else. Then the blonde woman told him about her return home, her near ambush and how one morning she woke up and found her driveway fixed.

"I was meaning to do this," Sookie sighed. "But the house is old and it needs repairs all the time. Then there were the hospital bills, the car broke down, that driveway was just one thing in a long list." She sounded weary, tired and a little fed up whenever she uttered her ex lover's name or the name of any Vampire really.

"It'll get better," Harry told her.

"I… I wanted to fit in so much," Sookie admitted. "I think that was why I wanted to be with Bill, the silence. Humans are so damn loud! I cannot be around them half the time! It's so…"

"I get it," Harry told her.

"I guess I should stop moping and accept this," the blonde told Harry. "But for now I want to sulk and rage and break things. I think I'm entitled to this much. Otherwise I'll go crazy. And I hate that soon all the girls at Merlotte's will know too. Then the pity stares will start and I'll get angry, short tempered and probably mean. The best I can hope is that Bill won't show his face around much, Alcide too. I still hate his ex girlfriend. What she did… Gah! I really wanted to hit her!"

And Harry truly understood how Sookie felt. He, too, had been overwhelmed when he first had the magical world introduced to him. Granted she was a telepath, but Harry's bouts of accidental magic had been more freakish and otherworldly. Harry had been happy to learn that he was not a freak, but a wizard. Sookie was still an odd one, not quite a Muggle but certainly not magical or a creature. She had also been introduced to the darkest part of supernatural life. Vampires were predators, werewolves as well. Sam Merlotte was a shifter of the canine persuasion ergo a predator as well. The poor girl had also been injured so often and so severely that Harry was surprised she was still walking around and not just hiding away in her attic.

"I mean it," Sookie continued. "I don't want to see another Vampire or werewolf for a long, long time."

"You need a vacation," Harry agreed.

Sookie snorted. "I got bills to pay."

Harry sighed. He would offer her a trip but Sookie Stackhouse would not accept presents like that, she was much like the Weasley's. Should he offer to lend a hand with the house she would allow that much, but accepting money seemed to be an entirely other story. He knew that she had not made a fuss about her brand new drive way because Eric had offered the present as a form of payment for the thing in Dallas, from him for lending her to the head Vampires of that area, and for the mess in Russell's palace as the whole trip had been quite profitable information wise for the Viking.

"Sookie, you know that if you ask for help…"

"That's sweet of you Harry," the blonde told him with a kind smile. "But I can do this on my own. If I start relying on guys to bail me out and help me live then my Gran would be ashamed of me. I was raised better. Bill tried to do this, make me into a kept woman."

Harry twirled his glass of homemade lemonade. "Do you hate him? Bill I mean."

Sookie sighed. "I should. He practically dumped me for another woman and never mind all that Sire and Childe garbage he spewed. He did not even have the decency to tell me. Instead he kept lying to my face. That's what hurt me most."

"But…?" Harry prompted.

"He was my first," she replied. "My first lover, my first boyfriend, the first man not to think me a freak or think I'm stupid like most in this town."

"You love him then."

"In a way," she replied. "I think I'll always love him. I'm just too hurt right now. What was it like for you? Your first break up?"

Harry laughed. "Stupid. I'm not going to talk about school crushes mind you. And I did not lose my virginity to my boyfriend Sookie, but to a friend in a drunken one night stand. We both regretted it afterwards, not the sex so much, as much as the fact that neither of us remembered it, but it could not be undone. My first relationship was with a Vampire, but we both knew it would not last. It was fun though. We parted mutually and we're friends now. I've had few other flings since then, I won't even try to pass them off as relationships."

Sookie shook her head. "I don't think Bill and I will ever be friends."

"Friends with that bore? No, the Sookie I know is all fun and smiles, leave the brooding guy behind you, girl," Harry told her. He lifted his lemonade up in a toast. "To new beginnings."

Sookie smiled. "And good friends."

"And all the new, hot guys you are now available to," Harry smirked over his glass.

They clinked their glasses.

Later that night, Harry was in his home and he decided that Sookie's idea had merit; he could use a vacation. The wizard started making plans.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	18. Something wicked

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**ATTENTION! ****Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter ****18**

* * *

_**Fangtasia…**_

Pam gave a sneer to the humans working in the bar. She had the Vampires that had sworn fealty to Eric out, searching the streets for her errant maker. After the visit of that coven of witches the female Vampire was weary.

"We can't even get a moment's peace," she complained to herself. She ignored the fumbling humans in favour of ordering around the last few Vampires still in the bar. They could not afford to stay closed. Fangtasia was a great source of income for this area's Vampires and Eric in particular. They were favoured by the Queen exactly because of this fact. Now, with Eric missing they were basically leaderless and the blonde woman had no idea for how long she could keep the reins. They could not appear weak. It was a matter of life and death.

* * *

_**Peverell Manor**__**, UK…**_

* * *

Harry stumbled a bit as his Portkey brought him to his favourite and most protected property in the UK. He took a moment to stabilize himself before banishing the now harmless pen with his wand.

"Good to be back," he said to himself as he stared at the familiar set of heavy, Goblin crafted doors at the entrance of the Gothic styled manor that once belong to his father's ancestors. When he came of age and a list of properties both from his parents and his godfather's will were made available to him he visited every single one of them and this Manor was his favourite by far. It reminded him of Hogwarts quite a bit. It held so much magic in its stones that it made the air around the property feel like home to Harry. It helped that the place was unplottable and the majority of his stalkers and admirers had no idea where to find him.

The doors opened automatically, recognizing the master of the house. The front hall was a vast room that had three doors. The central door, right across from the main door was surrounded by marble staircase with stairs at both sides that led to the upper levels of the castle. A few iron armours where distributed along the walls and a large chandelier cast light on the otherwise bare room. No portraits in this room.

A soft 'pop' sound later and a small house elf appeared before the tired wizard. It bowed low, nose touching the floor.

"Master."

"Aldo," Harry smiled at the creature.

The House elves in this house wore pillow cases when working in the house, a red apron for the kitchen and a green one for the grounds, all with the Potter crest proudly held on the clean garments. Hermione had been scandalized by the army of house elves the Potters and Blacks owned and were bound to the properties.

"Welcome home, Master," Aldo the house elf told the wizard.

"I'm happy to be here," Harry responded.

"Your rooms are ready, Master."

"Aldo, when will you call me by name?" Harry sighed.

"Never!" the house elf said scandalized. "Master is Master!" Then the creature was appalled by using a raised voice.

Harry barely managed to assure the house elf that he was not angry at Aldo's raised voice before he sighed again.

"I'm going to walk to the town and get back late. You do not need to cook for me," he informed his house keeper.

"As Master wishes," Aldo replied with another low bow, composed again and calm, and afterwards the house elf 'popped' away.

Harry then started walking to the small town that was across the vast gardens. It was more like a village, much like Hogsmeade. Many squibs and wizards stayed in the area and a shelter for unicorns was not far away. The people were friendly and discrete. Harry's manor was hardly the only large property around the area. The Malfoy's had a cottage with extensive stables not far away and the Longbottom's had a summer house here since the 1700's.

He reached the local pub, Guinda's Thestral, easily. The few locals there recognized him easily and nodded at him or waved but none of them tried to approach or intrude. Harry had a quiet late dinner and a large glass of the owner's beer before treating the patrons to a free round from him and then paying and leaving. His next few days in his home country were bound to be rather busy. Kingsley had warned him that he had to attend a number of Ministry functions, and then he had to meet with his partners and the Goblins about his assets and a number of people that wanted to talk to him about investments and the like, as well as the local leaders of the Vampiric populations that wanted to contact him. It was a headache he had put off so far but he could not continue to do so any longer. He was barely out of the small town when he sensed something in the air. It was an unnatural disturbance that made the wizard glance around for any sign of danger.

"Weird," Harry muttered.

But the feeling remained so he took out his wand. A simple 'Point Me' spell had him changing directions and once he turned around to one of the main streets he met with quite the sight.

In the middle of the cobbled street stood Eric Northman in all his naked glory.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he took in the view of those sculptured muscles, that white skin that was both soft and harder to break than a human's and that piece of…

"Merlin give me strength," Harry muttered. He fought the urge to rub his temples. He considered he might be drunk because logically there was no way the Vampire would turn up in this relatively unknown village in the forgotten by Muggle's forests of his home country. But then the blond Viking turned to look at him, his eyes piercing Harry's emerald ones. Then he cocked his head to the side and…sniffed at the air surrounding them.

In a flash he moved closer to Harry, his taller frame towering over the raven haired wizard as the Vampire continued to sniff the mortal. Harry was alarmed at this. That gesture was rather animalistic and Vampires very, very rarely acted like their most basic instincts told them. He heard rustling from behind him and noticed then that one of the groups from the pub. They became alarmed at the sight of the tall, naked Vampire so close to the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr. Potter?" one of the wizards asked.

"Nothing to worry mates. Move on," Harry's voice was calm and clear. "I've got this."

The wizards looked uncertain for a while but then they nodded and Apparated away from the scene. Eric had ignored the other wizards and was now all but clinging onto the shorter male.

"Really now Eric. Is this really necessary?" Harry glared.

To his utter surprise he saw the Vampire was eyeing him with obvious wonder.

"Eric?" the wizard queried.

"I think I know you," the blond told him.

Harry blinked.

"Your scent… You smell wonderful. Why do you smell so good?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again. Yes, something was really wrong with the Vampire.

"Who are you?" Eric asked then.

Harry groaned. He realized then exactly what was wrong with the Viking. "Merlin what a mess!" He glanced at the Vampire and groaned. He disregarded completely the laws about Secrecy and conjured clothes that fit the naked blond before handing them over. "Please get dressed."

Eric stared at the clothes and the wizard prayed he at least knew how to wear clothes because he did not trust himself not to jump him. Eric was gorgeous with or without clothes on him. But it was now obvious to the wizard that something had happened and the Vampire seemed to be suffering from amnesia and looked confused and innocent, a word he would never associate with any Vampire he knew. Not to mention it made Eric look good now that the perpetually mischievously suggestive smirk gave way to that new, stoic face. Unwittingly his eyes travelled lower and he stared at his lover's naked body.

Harry shook his head again. 'Don't even go there Potter,' he scolded in his mind.

Eric studied the clothes and slowly put them on, looking uncomfortable as he did so. When he was done he gave an expectant look at the wizard. "Thank you."

The green eyed man waved it off. "It was nothing. Really."

"May I have your name?"

"Harry. Harry Black."

"They called you Mr. Potter earlier."

"That is my other surname," the wizard replied.

The Vampire gave him a piercing look. "You know me."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I do. Your name is Eric and Northman the surname you use nowadays as far as I know. All I know about you is that you are a Vampire and the Sheriff of Area 5. You also own a bar in Shreveport called 'Fangtasia'."

"I don't remember any of it," Eric told him.

The wizard tried to calm down when he was truly panicking. "It will come to you, do not worry," Harry told him. "But come on now. It is not safe out here in the open."

"Where are we going?" the Vampire inquired.

"To my home," Harry replied.

The wizard decided against Apparating himself and Eric to the Manor. He really did not want to use more magic in front of Eric; it could come back to bite him in the arse when all was done and over with. The walk back to his ancestor's Manor seemed longer somehow. He keyed Eric in the wards when they reached the gates, the only way that any guest was allowed to enter the castle. His house elves knew to keep away when a Muggle, even if he was a supernatural being, was with them. Harry led the Vampire to one of the various sitting rooms on the right side of the ground floor. He served the man a Blood Wine himself. He left Eric wondering at the treat as he took out his cell phone and called Pam in the bar.

It rang once before the phone was answered by the authoritative blonde at the other end of the line.

"_Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. If this is a prank we will track you down, disembowel you, make garters out of your int…"_

"Wow, Pam, relax, it's me Harry," the wizard cut her off before her threats got any worse. Pam had centuries as a Vampire which made him certain that she knew many ways to make the bravest of men wet themselves.

"_Harry, listen, Eric can't talk to you right now."_

"I know, he's across from me feeding on bottled blood," Harry replied.

"…"

"Pam?"

"_Eric is with you?"_

"Yes, and he doesn't recall anything. Not who I am, who you are, hell not even his own name. It was so weird, you cannot begin to understand. Now call me anything you want but I know Vampires do not just get amnesia."

"_Something happened," _Pam admitted from the other side of the Atlantic. "_Where are you? We need to come and get him."_

The wizard prepared to drop another bomb.

"I'm in the UK," Harry replied.

Explicit cursing was heard in the other end of the line.

"_Harry, can you keep him safe?"_

"I can certainly try. But I'm at bit of a loss here, love. What is happening over there Pam?" the wizard asked.

"_We were attacked."_

The green eyed man shivered. Who was crazy enough (and suicidal) to attack a coven as strong as the one Eric had built around him?

"Is everyone okay?" Harry frowned in worry.

"_Apparently on__ly Eric got the worst of it. Did you say amnesia?"_

"Yes."

"_And you can really keep Eric safe until we clear the mess over here?"_

"Nothing can get him here, but one can never know for sure. Like I said Pam, I'll try," Harry promised her.

"_Do you believe in magic Harry?"_

The wizard almost choked. That was the last thing he expected to hear from the blonde Vampire.

"Magic?" he spluttered. The alarms he had been getting from when he came across Eric were now blaring sirens. If magic was involved…

There was a small sigh from the other end and it spoke volumes as to how worn out Pam was with all the mess at Fangtasia.

"_It was witches that attacked us. They wanted our bar for their profit. Eric refused and you know the rest."_

The green eyed man blinked. That did not sound like wand waving, broom riding witches or wizards. Something else was going on, something big.

"Do you need any help?" Harry asked.

"_We are handling it."_

"Okay, I guess I should wish you luck then and leave you to it."

"_We need it. And Harry? We are grateful."_

"Don't be an idiot Pam. Just call if you need anything, okay? Doesn't matter the hour."

Soon after, Harry ended the call and turned around to face Eric only to find the Vampire mere inches away from his face.

Carefully the wizard tried to back away only to have the Viking sniffing at his scent.

"Eric?" Harry fought a gulp.

The Vampire inhaled again.

"Okay, this is getting creepy, even for you," the wizard muttered.

Eric opened his eyes and Harry's trail of thought halted. Those ancient eyes were almost glowing.

"I smell myself on you, inside you. I'm in your blood."

A soft chuckle escaped the green eyed man. "Yes, something like that."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you smell like me? Why do you make the cold go away? Why do I feel as if my own blood is boiling? Why can't I take my eyes off you? Why at this very moment I want to bite you, eat you all up? Why do I want to have you again and again? Why?"

Harry did gulp this time. Eric sans the amnesia was possessive. Eric with amnesia was still possessive and a whole lot more talkative.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	19. The Invite

**Author: **enchanted nightingale

**Beta: **pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Harry had thought Eric's presence was overwhelming before but now, this amnesiac Eric was a whole different kind of trouble. An angry Eric turned Harry on. A dangerous Eric had the same effect. A stoic Eric had its charm. A lost looking Eric was both touching and erotic and a lot of trouble. His amnesia had done nothing to quell the way his immortal body moved and reacted, or to make him forget how to seduce and ensnare, without the use of a thrall, just that thrice damned natural charm of his.

''Eric...'' Harry inwardly cursed the way his voice quivered. He was not supposed to get affected.

''I can smell it all over you, the want, the lust, the hunger for more.''

There was no more room than a breath between them, bodies not exactly touching, but the promise of a ton of pleasure hovering like a ghost between them.

''I better get you something more to eat... Drink...''

''I'm not thirsty,'' Eric replied. His eyes were pinned on Harry.

''But I'm tired, incredibly so.''

Eric nodded. He reached up and rested his large palm on Harry's face, they traced down, resting on Harry's neck.

The wizard wanted to tear his eyes. ''Dawn is four hours away. All the rooms are Vampire proof, you do not need to dig a whole in the ground.''

Eric nodded and took a step back. Harry all but sagged with relief.

''Goodnight,'' he told Harry.

The wizard smiled and sauntered away. A quick shower later and after he changed into a pair of shorts he got under the covers of his bed. Not a minute later and the bedroom door opened. Harry felt the bed dip as a cool but nude body slid in after him.

''Eric,'' Harry sighed. He turned so he was lying facing the Vampire. Eric pulled him closer and inhaled his scent. He started nuzzling Harry's throat. His fangs lengthened and he grazed the skin, tracing the vein but making no move to bite down.

''Harry,'' the Vampire whispered the name over the human's sensitive skin. One of Eric's hands had started tracing the front of Harry's underwear, slowly teasing him awake.

''What happened to goodnight?'' the green eyed man demanded.

''I have this urge,'' Eric told him. ''Why do you affect me so? I can feel you. From the other room I could feel the thumping of your heart.''

Harry opened his mouth to answer when Eric's inquisitive hand slid inside his underwear and closed around the semi hard flesh. The coolness of the touch had Harry shivering.

''You have...ah... Tasted my blood,'' Harry admitted. He gave in and thrust his hips into Eric's grip.

''Yes?''

''And I have taken yours,'' Harry continued.

Eric moved, throwing the covers off them, using his hands to rip the underwear off Harry's and then he moved to cover him, pinning the mortal to the mattress and pressing their bodies together. Harry hissed at the sudden change in temperature and the added friction. Eric took hold of both their erections and started rubbing them together with ease.

''You found the lube,'' was Harry's rather random thought.

''The guest room was fully stocked,'' the Vampire replied.

Slowly but surely he built up a pace. Eric used his hands to stroke them to release, stealing kisses from Harry's mouth while the wizard kissed back and even bit and licked at the Vampire's neck and chest. Harry's memory was filled with snippets of how Eric responded when he sucked and bit on his rosy nipples. Amnesia had not affected Eric's body's natural responses.

''Minx,'' Eric accused.

''Just don't stop,'' Harry warned him.

''I won't,'' Eric whispered.

* * *

When Harry woke it was past noon. Eric had been asleep next to him. Their bodies had been entwined together after Harry had conked out, following his drowning out orgasm. Eric had apparently arranged them differently shortly after and Harry was glad he was not stiff. He was however quite sticky and the first thing he did was go for a shower and then he sought out one of the house elves to ask for breakfast/lunch before he could start his day.

First on his mental list was to check in on Sookie. The blonde waitress had sworn off the Supernatural but they had not sworn off her, not when she was not all that common herself. The news on that front was not that big a surprise to Harry. Apparently Sookie and Bill were over. And following that mister Bill Compton had gone to Peru, on orders of his boss, the Queen of Louisiana.

But apparently she did not need much comfort either. She just wanted to move on.

_''...Enough about me,''_ she finally said. _''What about you?''_

''I'm calling from the UK,'' Harry replied, enjoying her shocked exclamation.

_''Harry! And you just let me rant?''_

''Don't worry about it,'' Harry told her. He heard her sigh on the other side.

_''How's the weather there?''_

Harry smiled ''Three guesses, the first two don't count.''

_''It's raining?''_

Harry and Sookie shared a laugh.

_''So you got that vacation you wanted.''_

''Hm, I just called to wish you a Happy New Year. Won't you be working tomorrow?'' Harry tried to remember.

_''I am, along with two other girls. We are still trying to convince Sam not to allow confetti.''_

''I wish you all the luck in the world,'' Harry told her. ''Also, I'll bring you a present.''

_''Oh! I like the sound of that.''_

''I knew you would.''

_''Harry?''_

''Yes?''

_''I think you should know... I noticed something the other day. It's about Eric.''_

Harry blinked and leaned forward a bit, forgetting she could not see him. "I'm all ears."

"_There are posters all over town. __I asked Jason, and my brother told me that they are all over the place from Shreveport to Bon Temps. They had Eric's picture on them and a huge reward. Harry?"_

The wizard sighed. "I'll get it settled."

"_Is everything okay? What's happening?"_

"Listen, Sookie, please don't get involved. It's too dangerous."

"_You don't have to tell me twice. The last thing I need is ending up in the hospital again. That's my New Year's resolution by the way, stay out of hospitals. Away from doctors and healers of any species."_

"Good girl, keep your head down," Harry advised. "And if you need anything…"

"_I'll threaten Jason?"_

Harry laughed.

* * *

Eric was up well before sunset. Harry guessed that with how old he was he did not need to sleep for so long. The Vampire still looked as forlorn as the day before and he followed Harry around the house like a supernatural puppy. The wizard was glad that he could at least solve the feeding problem easily, using Blood Wine and Blood foods of various kinds. He placed a bottle and a glass in front of Eric and went to call Pam. The blonde Vampire sounded ragged.

"_Fangtasia…"_

"It's Harry."

"_You have no idea how glad I am you're not another __fang banger."_

"You sound tired."

"_I am."_

"Found them yet?"

"_We__ have no leads on those bastards. I hate witches."_

Harry winced. "Yes, well, I have some information for you. Apparently the guys who attacked you have put up posters with Eric's picture and a huge reward from Shreveport to Bon Temps."

There was a lot of cursing from the other line.

"Pam?"

"_Thank you for telling me Harry. Listen, are you okay with Eric being with you?"_

"How come the… witches attacked you?" Harry asked. That question had been niggling at him.

"_Eric owns a bar, a very profitable one."_

"Protection money," Harry muttered.

"_A lot of it. It was an entire coven of greedy little worms. The head of the whole lot goes by Hallow…_"

Harry made a noise of disapproval at the name and he could practically hear the sneer on Pam's face as she agreed with him.

"_Yes, do not comment further on that."_

"Was it an inside job perhaps?" Harry chanced to ask. A coven of witches was not usually strong enough to go up against Vampires. Trained wizards, the wand waving kind, were another story. Harry did not hold those Wiccan witches in an esteem as most of them were Muggle's, not even squibs who had traces of magic and understood that they should not be poking at powerful forces; they always came back to finish you off.

"_No. they have attacked other places too."_ there was noise from inside.

"Did they just politely walk up to you and ask for money?"

Pam chuckled. "_Not exactly. They asked for a meeting. We granted it. Then the Hallow. Got a good look at our resident Viking and offered a compromise."_

Harry felt anger building in his stomach. He was feeling like he knew what that witch had asked and he tried to reign in his temper; it would not do for him to throw a tantrum. "Pam, enough with the dramatic pauses."

"_Yes well_…_Chow stop scaring the new girl…That man. I've had to hypnotize her twice already."_

"Pam, focus."

"_Anyway, Hallow lusted after Eric…_

Harry scowled

"… _and offered to reduce the money in half should he spend seven nights pleasuring her. Mind you, her associates were not really happy with her. Magic and the dead are not supposed to mix. Eric refused the terms. Quite vocally and with a rich vocabulary; he used to be a pirate during the 1700's in case you are wondering."_

"I'll ask to see his eye patch later," Harry's voice was filled with sarcasm

"_How did you know he kept it?"_

"Pam?"

"_You are no fun."_

"I'm just trying to work out how on earth Eric ended up from Shreveport to the other side of the Atlantic. What you are describing is a very powerful coven, much more powerful than most. There's something wrong with this, terribly wrong."

"_You think so too? I'm glad I'm not the only one. Chow thinks I'm paranoid."_

"Let him."

"_Are any of Eric's memories back?"_

"He seemed to find me familiar but that could be because he's drunk my blood and not long ago he gave me some of his," Harry admitted. "Nothing tangible about remembering or even memories surfacing. He knows some things, like what he is and the like, but other stuff, like technology, history, people, are a blank. Not that we had much time to talk…"

"_Oh! You jumped him? Harry you dog, taking advantage of an injured man… I approve entirely."_

"Pam! Of course not!"

"_To which part?"_

"He jumped me first," Harry sullenly told her, making the blonde female laugh.

"_Harry, Harry, Harry. I miss having you around. Anyway, to answer your question, Eric just vanished. We were sitting in the office with the young bitch. Chow and I were trying to convince Eric not to refuse. Not that I don't like you Harry, but business is business. We were talking, then we weren't. We did not even blink."_

Harry frowned. "You know, I have to ask him. See if any of this reminds him of anything."

"_I understand."_

"Anything else?"

"_Chow lost his temper a bit. We had to repaint the office."_

The green eyed wizard winced. "Okay… Too much detail for something without too much detail." He made Pam chuckle.

"_Listen, I need to h__ang up. They might try to trace you…"_

Harry mentally snorted. Wiccan Magic could not track him down; or any other wand waving wizard when he or she was behind wards. And shortly after Harry made number one bachelor of Europe he did a ritual to stay Un-traceable, Un-scribe-able, and generally anything so that stalkers could not follow after him. Only Gringotts could trace him and the Goblins would rescue him of only not to lose his money. It was a win-win deal for Harry and one birthday present he gave himself and had never regretted.

"I understand. What should I tell him?" the wizard asked.

"_Just, tell him we are still loyal, always will be. And we will get them."_

"I will," Harry vowed.

He hung up and turned around, bumping right into the Viking.

"Eric…"

"On the… phone?" he sounded unsure whether the contraption Harry was holding was indeed called a phone. Aside from his stumbling over the word he sounded genuinely curious and rather serious. "Who was it?

"Pam. She's one of your people," Harry replied. "I think you made her a Vampire. She certainly treats you like a Child should. You could say Pam is second in command."

Eric frowned.

"What are you thinking?" the wizard inquired.

"I was not betrayed?" the Vampire asked.

Harry tentatively shook his head. "It was someone trying to undermine you. Pam is still trying to clean up and find them in order to restore you."

"So, this Pam, she's... mine?"

Harry nodded.

"And you?" Eric asked. "Are you mine too?"

"I seem to be lately."

From a brief discussion that followed, it turned out that Eric's memory had been wiped clean. He had no recollection of anything before meeting Harry, anything and anyone at all. This troubled the young wizard. He had seen something similar when he had visited Neville's parents and Lockhart. The Longbottom's though had been tortured to insanity yet they still, on some level recognized their son. His former defence professor had Obliviated his mind yet he still had some recollection (if a bit skewed) of very famous people or monuments. Hermione's parents, they had been Obliviated as well, but when they saw their daughter after she had gone to retrieve them they had on some level recognized her. Harry was of half a mind to ask Severus Snape. That man was as knowledgeable about the Mind Arts as he was about Potions. Yet Harry was not about to bring Eric into contact with the Magical Society yet. And Severus was not going to accept coming to Harry's house. The green eyed wizard toyed with the idea of taking Eric to Malfoy Manor but Lucius (even if Harry got Draco to agree) would have his balls on a platter should he even entertain the idea in front of him. So Harry researched. And he got one of the House Elves to help. Eric had offered too, but he spent all his time looking at Harry read and then touching Harry. Nothing overly sexual, just casual touches, small caresses, a massage to ease the aches Harry got from folding like a pretzel on the sofa near the fireplace. The wizard enjoyed the touches so he said nothing.

Also, next time Harry called Pam he had Eric on the phone and the Vampire had talked with his second in command (Pam) and his apparent third (Chow) for about ten minutes. Then they had discussed possibilities of how the witches cursed Eric; over the speaker. Pam had also done her research, tracking down other covens for information and help.

"_They would need something of Eric's to cast a spell on him. __Be that blood, hair, skin,"_ Chow informed them.

"_And they could not have gone to Eric's house or his resting place. His office bears no foreign scents, and his house and belongings too. __Nothing and no one touched Eric or anything belonging to him on a personal level."_

"So how did they cast the spell?" Harry wondered. He could tell that all three Vampires were frustrated that there were no leads.

"_Don't forget,"_ Chow told them. _"Organic matter is needed for Wiccan spell-casting. Vampires are dead…"_

"…_Undead," _Pam cut in.

"_So Eric's blood should not work in the first place."_

"I hate riddles" Harry sighed; he felt a headache building.

Eric scooted closer and placed cool hands on his temples. Harry stifled a moan of relief. Amnesia or not, Eric's hands were skilled.

"_Are you sure your location is safe enough?"_ Chow asked then.

"Positive," Harry replied. "I know you have yet to trace my number. That means they can't trace it either. They don't know the country I am in, the location, anything."

Pam chuckled. _"They have to know by now that Eric has a human lover."_

"My house back in Shreveport is also safe," Harry told her.

Chow snorted in disbelief.

"No, really." Harry decided to share something not too incriminating about him. "It's warded."

"Wards?" Eric asked.

"I'll explain later," Harry promised.

Pam and Chow on the other hand were impressed.

"_Really Harry? Wards?"_ Pam asked.

"I know people," Harry replied.

* * *

After that call Harry finally sat down for his meal. Eric, not knowing the definition of personal space, was glued to his side. They had decided to watch a movie with their meal, each his own food, and the movie, just for kicks, was 'Dracula'. Still, Harry, once he was done with his food found Eric getting more amorous, kissing and nipping at his neck, caressing his shoulders and thighs. He was not wearing an awful lot either, just a pair of pants Harry had had custom made for him, no shoes or shirt, while the wizard was dressed in comfortable pyjamas (meaning a size larger, warm and clean smelling). And for some reason Eric found Harry being dressed like this almost as fascinating as when he was nude. He certainly took advantage of the large clothes to slip his hands under Harry's nightshirt and caress the warm skin. And when the top fell a bit off his shoulder he would kiss the skin revealed. It was really distracting and also the reason they had missed the entire movie; Eric blatantly ignoring it while Harry only really looking when he wanted to avert his gaze from the blond man; he still felt like he was taking advantage of the Vampire.

"I can't seem to get enough of you," Eric told him between kisses.

Harry bit his lip. Eric's blue eyes were clear and staring right into him.

"Yes, well, you are not an easy habit to kick either," the wizard responded.

"Have you been like this with anyone else?"

"Like this how?" Harry asked.

Eric pulled him on his lap. Harry easily straddled the Viking's waist. They were face to face now. Harry knew logically that Eric did not know Legilimency and that his own Occlumency was good enough to fend off a Vampire's thrall and a regular attack from Snape even, but at this moment he thought that his lover could almost see right inside his head.

"Did you kiss them like this? Did you want them as much? Did you miss them when they were away from you? Did you crave their scent? Their touch? Their taste?" Eric asked of him. "Who was the last one before me?"

Harry blinked. He had done the talk about ex lovers with Pam, not Eric, not really. He had been vague on purpose. Harry was not exactly proud that his only long term relationship was being shag buddies with a Vampire.

"Well," the wizard licked his lips as he thought of how to answer Eric's questions. "No, not on this level. My last lover was skilled, yes, but nowhere near as addictive as you are."

"And is he truly in the past?"

Harry blinked. Granted, his last relationship before Eric lasted only two weeks, Harry had never been even in the slightest attached to that man. He could answer truthfully that he was only attached to Draco, because they knew each other for ages and only as friends, and Sanguini, because the Vampire was a good friend more than his lover. "Yes, most definitely."

"Good," Eric said in a low voice and kissed him.

Harry leaned over him, capturing Eric's mouth and kissing back and even taking control for a while before pushing the Vampire back and breaking the kiss so he could catch his breath.

"Eric," Harry murmured against the Vampire's lips.

"Mine," the blond whispered back. He took hold of Harry's top and pulled it off.

Once Harry was bare chested he was all over Eric. "You are driving me crazy," he told the Vampire between kisses. "No one else has ever done this."

"You are enough to fill my mind, my senses," the Viking replied as he pulled Harry to him, rocking their bodies together, creating more friction and slowly arousing their bodies.

Harry took hold of his lover's face and stared deep in Eric's eyes. "You… You have no idea how much you change me. I'm not one to give in, Eric. I give back as good as I get yet you…"

"Are you afraid of me Harry?" Eric stopped moving, forgetting about his lust for a moment.

"Should I be?"

"I'm a killer Harry."

"I know."

He wrapped his large palm around Harry's throat. His cold grip made Harry alert, more so than when Eric had his fangs at his throat.

"Should I just squeeze," Eric trailed off.

"I know."

"Your scent… you're not afraid."

"I'm crazy like that," Harry muttered.

"Why?"

"Death is never the worst possible outcome Eric. Someone your age should know that."

"I spoke with Pam…"

"I was trying to be discreet when I left the room," Harry muttered.

"You were. Harry, I'm dangerous."

"You're a Vampire. All predators are dangerous."

"I am evil…"

"Eric," Harry cut him off.

He was now truly aware of how different Eric really was without his memories. He liked this side of the Vampire, the softer, gentler, less evil side. But he fell for the darker Eric, the Vampire master who could play his body like a finely tuned organ, the man who could give him that dangerous thrill he so craved ever since Voldemort died. Harry was strong, he knew that, his friends and family knew that, his enemies did as well. But Eric did not. Yet he treated Harry just fine, not like meat, like Vampires were known to. He knew that the Viking was obsessed with him in all the good and bad ways. Harry was his until he died or until Eric said otherwise. Now that Eric had amnesia it seemed that it was more than obsession. Harry was not sure what to think of this.

"Now would be the time to get away from me," he told Harry.

"Eric, shush," Harry told him, kissing him deeply. He did not let Eric speak again. He just decided to distract the Vampire until he had an answer to those questions.

He slowly pulled away, leaving Eric's lap and the couch. He walked out of the room. When outside, he shimmied out of his pyjama pants and threw them back into the room. He did not need to look back to know the Vampire was following him. He took off his last stitch of clothing, his underwear just outside his bedroom, before entering the room completely nude. Once inside Eric used his Vampire speed to catch up and he plastered himself to Harry's back. The wizard shivered when he felt the cool, naked body of his lover at his back, pressed so intimately against him.

"Harry…" he said in a low voice.

The wizard turned around and drew him in a slow, drawn out kiss, his hands running up and down Eric's sides.

"I want you," he told Eric. He steered them towards the bed. The Vampire pushed him on it and then climbed over his body, kissing and touching him feverishly.

* * *

Harry had not slept.

All night he and Eric stayed up. The Vampire did not protest Harry's attention. They were at it until dawn when instinct won and the Vampire fell into deep sleep. Harry had stayed with Eric for a while, just watching the Vampire. He asked the questions Eric had raised in his mind the night before. What had led him to be attracted to the Vampire? What had made him feel attraction for someone who could kill him on a whim, if he got bored or lost control? And why Vampires at all? Why had Harry been unable to be attracted to normal people? Human, regular men that could actually walk out in the sunlight with him. Was Eric correct? Should he get away now? Harry knew he could. If…When Eric recovered his true self he would be that Harry had dared leave him. The wizard would be able to pull it off too, with magic on his side and a whole world to hide away.

"This is all so confusing," Harry muttered as he fell back on the bed.

His mind was too busy for him to fall asleep. He decided then that he needed help; someone to talk to. He left the bed in favour of walking up and down his private sitting room, muttering to himself and going around in circles.

"Hermione or Draco?" he asked himself.

In the end, it was decided for him.

Hermione Granger stepped through the Floo, looking all six of her pregnant months. The witch stopped short when she saw her best friend dressed in only his boxers, with nail tracks down his back, bruises and hickeys. He also had worse hair than usual and looked exhausted.

"Harry?"

"Mione," Harry blinked.

"You look a mess."

"Good morning to you too," the wizard muttered. "What are you doing here at?"

"It's nine Harry."

"Already?"

Hermione nodded.

"Shit."

The witch shook her head. "Harry, go get a shower, put more clothes on and I'll have one of the house elves prepare breakfast. Then you will tell me why you have yet to visit me, Ron or anyone else even though you've been at home for days. And why you look like you've been mauled by a savage dog."

"Make that Vampire and he's sleeping upstairs," Harry muttered after he managed to stifle his yawn. "See you in a bit," he told the slack jawed witch.

"Harry James Potter!"

"And do keep my full name a secret will you?"

Harry dodged a curse sent his way, glad that Hermione's belly was affecting her aim.

Half an hour later they were seated at the kitchen table, remains of food on several plates. They had both built up an appetite, Harry even more so than Hermione, and they were currently enjoying their tea. The witch had tried to question Harry, but he was being evasive.

"Harry is Sanguini…"

"The Vampire upstairs is not Sanguini," Harry cut her off.

"Another Vampire, Harry?"

The wizard shrugged. He peeked at her from under his fringe. "Say, can you keep a secret?"

Hermione nodded. "You know me Harry."

"The male upstairs is heavily involved in Vampire politics back in Shreveport," Harry told her.

"I can take a Vow…"

Harry smiled. "You don't have to. I just… Promise not to lose your temper with me?"

"I'm married to a red head Harry; I can keep my mind cool."

"I had wondered why Ron's still alive."

The two friends shared a chuckle. And then Harry told her about Eric Northman and everything he had been doing at Shreveport. When he finished and dared to look at her, Hermione's hair had gotten frizzier.

"This calls for a drink or two."

"You're pregnant."

"And you're a trouble magnet."

"True, tell me something I don't know."

"So, Vampire?"

"Yes."

"Is he good looking?"

"Drool worthy," Harry admitted.

"You really let him bite you? After all the warnings Sanguini gave you? After all the talks Thoth had with you?"

Harry shrugged and nodded.

"So, a Viking, huh?"

"Yup. And his second in command reminds me of the Greengrass sisters. Which one was deadlier again?"

"Both of them" Hermione replied. "Harry, stop skirting around the issue. You have feelings for him, correct?"

The wizard lifted and then dropped a shoulder. Hermione was strongly reminded of Ginny and Neville's kid; he did that to whenever he was in trouble. She often forgot the way Harry had been brought up but small examples, like the way Harry often did not think much of his worth, was afraid to open up and trust people, the way he avoided physical contact outside a few hugs from friends, his godson and the occasional lover, the green eyed wizard was usually quite skittish.

"You know Vampires form obsessions," Hermione told her friend.

"I know."

"You know that they feel emotions, but their baser nature always gives them a more primal edge."

"I really do not need a lecture Sanguini has repeatedly told him all over again."

"Harry, I'm worried. That Eric could have torn your throat out and you stood and let him," Hermione rubbed her temples. "Harry? Are you suicidal again?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you certain?"

"Just because one time…"

"One time too many," Hermione countered.

Harry met her gaze. "I miss the thrill, the danger. But I'm not suicidal," he stressed.

Hermione looked reluctant to believe him. "Next time just hit him in the groin."

"Yes ma'am."

The witch glared. "I'm serious Harry. I worry about you."

"Would it help if I did nothing stupid for a year?"

"New Years Eve is tonight."

Harry's jaw dropped. "It is?"

"And we are all meeting at the Andromeda's…"

"B-But I have to look after Eric…"

"Then bring him," Hermione replied.

"Hermione the Statute of Secrecy…"

"The Shifters and Werewolves are talking about coming out as well, Wiccan's too. It's only a matter of time before we are also revealed to the public. You cannot cast mass Obliviations. You know what this means."

"You want me to tell him?"

The witch rubbed her baby bulge. "From what you told me of the Wiccan spell, which sounds very familiar and I will get back to you on that one, I don't think he will remember his time without his memories. Besides, worst comes to worst, you can have the Vampire Master of Albion forbid him entrance to the country. The other Vampire Lords of Europe will follow. They like you."

"But then I'll be a favour short."

"Harry!"

"Fine, just put your wand away."

"Molly is expecting us at eight. They have started putting everything up at Andy's place."

"Shit, I need to buy a present for Teddy!" Harry realized. "For everyone really!"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry…" then she started chuckling. "You'll get mauled if you got out in public."

"Hermione?"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"My help with your shopping. The answer is still no."

Harry was sulking for the rest of her visit.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	20. New Year's Eve Happenings

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 20 **

* * *

_**Peverell Manor…**_

Harry was nervous. Eric was up before sunset and the wizard had a lot of ground to cover in regards with Harry's identity. It also meant that Harry had four hours until eight o'clock that night when Hermione had told him they had to be at Andromeda's place. The Vampire had been a bit surprised to have his lover laid out next to him, and staring at him.

"Harry," he said in a low voice.

The wizard allowed himself to be pulled in for a kiss, inhaling Eric's scent, still heavy from having sex the previous night.

"Hm, I'm…"

"Hungry," Harry finished for him and pointed at the goblet next to him. "AB positive," he told his lover.

"Thank you."

Harry settled back on the pillows, watching as the Vampire downed the blood.

"You want something," Eric stated once he finished.

"Yes, tonight is New Years eve."

"Something significant?"

"Yes. I am invited to a celebration," Harry admitted. He winced when Eric looked away.

"I see," was all the Vampire said.

"And you are invited as well," Harry added. "As my date."

Eric looked up. He looked so hopeful, so open with his emotions, so unlike the Sheriff Harry had first met. Yet the wizard liked the changed Eric the more he got to be around him.

"And there's also another thing you should know," Harry continued. "Where we are going, there's going to be magic."

"Witches?"

"Only the ladies, the men are called wizards," Harry responded. He took a deep breath. "And I am one of them."

The Vampire shifted. "You are a witch… sorry, wizard."

"Yes. And not the Wiccan kind either. And please don't spread it around cause I'll get into a heap of trouble with the government."

"You have a government?"

Harry smirked. "What, you think only Vampires got hierarchy?"

Eric shook his head. "I won't tell. Who could I tell anyway? I don't know anyone." The 'but you' was left unsaid.

Harry shrugged and gave Eric a peck on the lips. "I had to ask."

The Vampire nodded. "So there will be many witches? And wizards?"

"Well, the Weasley's are a big family, seven children plus the parents, it makes nine. Add in spouses, boyfriends, family friends… It's a very large gathering."

Eric looked overwhelmed.

"So, I guess I should tell you a few things about the Weasley's," Harry mused. "Well, Arthur for starters works at the Ministry of Magic..."

The Vampire settled in and listened with undivided attention.

* * *

_**Andromeda's home, Ottery St. Catchpole…**_

Hermione was jittery. Ginny, on her last month of pregnancy, had forced her sister in law to sit and stop pacing up and down. Fleur and Bill had arrived earlier and Teddy had made a bee line towards the curse breaker. Bill had taken the four year old on a piggy back ride and Fleur had been smiling. Ginny were willing to bet that in nine months there would be yet another Weasley running around. Charlie would not be coming; Viktor and he would be spending time in their new home, entertaining the Krum's for the holidays. Percy and Penelope were due to arrive along with the twins a bit later than eight and at nine Arthur would be there along with the Minister, Kingsley and his husband. Andromeda had also taken out a lot of blood products and if she were to be believed then Kingsley's uncle Thoth was also coming with a few of his coven. And then again, if Hermione's words were true, Harry and his lover, a Vampire again, would be arriving at eight. The sitting room of the modest Victorian styled house had been expanded to fit the crowd Andromeda would be entertaining. The dining room too. It was nothing formal, just a buffet of foods, lots of room for those who wanted to dance and lots of sits for the adults wanting to sit and chat.

They had also stocked up the play room. Teddy, Ginny's son Frank, Kingsley's son Lysander and his daughter Arian, Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown's daughter Joanna, Seamus Finnegan and Suzan Bones' daughter Amelie and their son Liam. The Malfoy's and Severus were in Italy with the Zabini's and would not be at the gathering. Both Greengrass sisters, who had become Unspeakable's after the war had been married. Daphne, the eldest to Dietmar Bauer, a Vampire from Austria. He was a tall man, pale as all vampires, with long braided hair in a black colour and violet eyes. He had been a wizard, a medi-wizard before he was turned and after he changed profession and became a hit wizard. Astoria, the youngest to a Shifter from Japan, one Hajime Sato, who was a tall, brown haired, brown eyed man, with a short beard and was a hit-wizard as well for his country. Ginny had yet to learn into what animal Hajime could turn into but she suspected that Harry at least knew. Astoria was also pregnant, on her sixth month. Ginny's lips quirked. There were a lot of pregnant women gathered tonight and the mix was quite explosive.

"Luv?" Neville came up to her with a cup of chamomile for her.

Ginny accepted the cup with a smile.

"What's on your mind?" Neville asked as he took to the seat next to her.

"Too many Vampires and pregnant women tonight," the red haired witch commented.

Neville snorted. "You noticed? Is it true what Hermione said?"

"Yes, Harry found another Vampire."

"I'm glad Sanguini is in Russia these days," Neville told her. "Or things would be awkward for Harry. Well, things might still be awkward. Thoth is expected. And you recall how protective he's of Harry."

"Most Vampires are," Ginny muttered. Her eye caught her son running around, being chased by Teddy who had grown bored with Bill. "Frank! Stop running!" the children pouted but then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Teddy called out.

"Who uses the doorbell?" Ginny muttered.

"Vampires Cannot Floo," Neville reminded her. "They are almost all allergic to Floo."

Ginny giggled. "Such a funny thing."

"It's Harry!" Teddy's squeal alerted the people in the house.

Hermione's eyes turned to the door.

**o**

Harry knocked on the door. He was carrying a single red bag, Eric hovering behind him. The Vampire had been a bit bothered by Apparation but not much. And truthfully, there were not many ways they could get to Andromeda's home without using the Floo (Eric couldn't) or the Knight Bus (Harry had sworn to never go in that death trap). Eric had taken the world of magic in his stride. It helped that Harry did casual magic in front of him, mainly summoning things. The Vampire was wary of magic as a witch had been the one to attack and take away his memory, but it seemed that he trusted Harry, for which the wizard was glad.

"Now, don't get scared of all red heads…" Harry started on Eric.

"Just the twins," the blond commented, making Harry smile.

The door opened and Harry's beloved godson squealed.

"It's Harry!" the boy yelled out. He then tackled Harry's legs as he could not reach higher. The wizard bent and picked him up. The little monster gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek.

"Teddy!" Harry complained.

"You were gone for so long!" the kid complained. He turned those amber eyes up on Harry and the hair changed from electric blue to a dull grey. Harry inwardly winced. He could not handle the pout. Andromeda could not handle the pout. A quick glance at Eric and the Vampire seemed amused by it as well. Harry caved.

"Sorry, Teddy. I'm so, so sorry. Will you forgive your favourite hairy Harry?"

The child giggled. "My only hairy Harry," Teddy piped up. He kissed Harry's cheek again, without saliva this time and the group came into the house.

"Harry!" Andromeda descended upon them. She took the gift bag from Harry and let the green eyed wizard deal with his godson. "Good to see you, my boy." She kissed his cheek around Teddy and then patted it once. Her eyes travelled to the Viking that towered over Harry.

"Andromeda, this is Eric, my lover. Eric, meet Andromeda Tonks, she's family. The cuddle monster is Teddy, her grandson and my godson."

Eric nodded at the witch and she nodded back. He was still not past the threshold.

"Welcome to my home," Andromeda beckoned Eric inside. "We are still expecting a few people. Dietmar Bauer is here Harry and we are also expecting Thoth."

Harry nodded. "I see." He placed Teddy on the ground and ruffled his hair. "Scramble squirt and you'll get your second present tonight."

Teddy blinked once, then he grinned, hugged Harry's legs and ran off.

"Harry, you spoil him," Andy chided.

The green eyed wizard shrugged. "It worked."

Andromeda sighed.

Harry and Eric went inside. "Dietmar Bauer is a Vampire," he whispered to Eric. "He's about four centuries old but his maker is way older than you even. Bauer is the Coven name these days because that is the name of the castle they are currently staying."

Eric gave a nod.

They entered the sitting room that was joined with the dining room. All the people stopped chatting among them.

"Hello people!" Harry waved at the room at large. Then he walked over to Ginny and pecked her cheek. One by one he greeted everyone in the room, some with a hug, others with a hand shake. To the Vampire and the Shifter he simply nodded. He had greeted everyone before he introduced Eric to the room as a whole.

"Guys and girls, this is Eric the Northman. He's my lover, and a Vampire from the Viking's era," he added the last part for the sake of the Vampire in the room.

"Hello," Eric spoke up and nodded at them.

Conversation resumed. As there were no house elves to do the actual serving (Andromeda had refused Harry's offer to have any of his elves to help out) the tables were pretty popular.

Dietmar cornered Eric at one, while each male went to be served. Harry intervened expertly, making sure to let the Austrian Vampire know of the situation.

"I have heard of this happening before," Dietmar admitted. He seemed appalled. "I think Daphne… Yes. Excuse me. I need to bring my mate. Her expertise is needed in this."

Harry and Eric nodded.

A few minutes later Dietmar and Daphne joined them.

"I heard you had Witch problems," the blonde woman said by way of greeting.

"Yes," Harry told her and explained the situation to her.

"Yes, this sounds like the Caldour case," the witch mumbled to herself. Three men starred at her. "A coven of Witches, of the Wiccan variety of course, were draining Vampires in Bulgaria."

The two vampires in the group growled.

Daphne rolled her eyes at them. "Yes, yes, terrible of them. Anyway, they would then drink the blood. It enhanced their powers it seems. After a while they started needing more blood, older blood. Older Vampires have more potent blood." Daphne eyed Eric. "Yours is powerful and it made you a target. I bet that was the reason why whatever spell they cast on you sort of worked."

"Sort of?" Eric asked.

"It can be reversed," Daphne replied.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"I did not. The Vampire Master of that area got to them first. By the time the Aurors arrived there was nothing left of the coven but I think there's a book on this. I'll get back to you on that one."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Daphne. I'll call back on Shreveport and let our friends know."

The witch smiled. "No trouble for me. I guess you got into a mess again."

Harry blushed. The married couple laughed at Harry, who stalked off.

Before Eric could follow him, Daphne stopped him.

"Northman," she said. "Take care of him."

"Or we will track you down and stake you," Dietmar added.

Eric blinked. "I understand."

Then he walked away.

**o**

Ron sauntered up to Harry.

"Hey, mate," he grinned and hugged his childhood friend before sliding a glass of wine towards him.

Harry took it gratefully. Somehow, Eric found a companion to converse in Luna Lovegood and Harry had some time on his own without the Viking hovering around him. Ron took the chance to approach.

"Heard you gave the wife quite a start," Ron commented.

"Hermione knows you call her that?" Harry smiled.

"Nope."

Harry stared and Ron blushed a bit.

"Okay, yes, she knows I sometimes call her that but never to her face because she gets all weird and…"

"Feministic," Harry asked.

"That," Ron agreed.

"I hear that she's carrying twins, one of them female," Harry told Ron. "You better get ready for a whole lot of pheromones around you."

Ron grimaced. "Yes, I got the whole warning talk from Lavender. Her brats…"

"Brat. Bones is the one that has two. And she and Seamus are aiming for five at least," Harry corrected Ron.

"Five?" Ron sounded incredulous.

"They want a big family," Harry replied.

Ron nodded. After the war most survivors wanted big families, consciously or not. The red head checked around the room. "Lots of people here tonight."

"Hm."

"Families," Ron continued.

Harry stared at his friend. "What are you getting to?"

"Want a family yet?" Ron asked rather bluntly.

"Why are you asking this now? Especially today?"

"Just saying," Ron told him. "I've seen you with Teddy, with Ginny's brat too."

"Yes, well, I've got time," Harry replied.

Ron sighed. "Hermione told me about what you talked the other day, that he you know, bit and nearly…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Harry warned him; there were too many ears around.

Ron looked around as well. "Just… I worry about you. She worries as well."

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself."

"Why can't you find a nice bloke? Settle down, have kids…"

Harry shrugged. He eyed Eric. He had asked that questioned himself. He had yet to find a proper answer.

"Thoth! You old dog!" Andromeda's laugh caught Harry's attention.

"We'll talk later," Ron warned Harry.

The green eyed wizard ignored him and went towards the coven that had arrived. He greeted Kingsley and his husband Nicholas and their two terrors, Lysander and Arian. Harry rather liked the Minister and his family. He had visited frequently their home before he moved away. During the war Nicholas had taken the kids and left the country, opting to stay with a coven Thoth was allied to. They had returned only a year after everything was settled.

"Harry!" Nicholas greeted Harry with a hug. He was a small man, a bit shorter than Harry. With strawberry blond hair, twinkling brown eyes and a goatee.

Then Harry greeted the eight year old Lysander and the six year old Arian before urging them to join the other kids upstairs.

Then Tooth swept him into a hug. The eldest Shacklebolt was much more expressive than Vampires usually were. It helped that he found Harry cute and cuddly. When Harry first began the 'Bloody Potter' industry the Vampiric covens almost fought each other over who could turn him (the alternative was thought improbable by them). Thoth had intervened. It was decided after a month of talks that Harry would choose his maker and should he not have a choice then the British covens would have first 'dibs'. Crude, but it stopped skirmishes breaking out.

"How is my favourite human? Still breathing?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously," he replied to Thoth.

The Vampire laughed. He put Harry down and he nodded at Eric; he had seen the Vampire tense, the moment he touched Harry the Viking had dropped his conversation with Lovegood and moved closer to them.

"Harry, these are members of my family. You might remember Lorein," he pointed at a tall, brown haired woman that had amber eyes. She was impressive and there was something feral about her. "Next to her is Keira," he pointed at a small figure of a woman with blond, short hair, green eyes and a mischievous look about her. "You met Alan and Alistair," the twins that used to be spies during World War One had died then and later had spied on Grindelwald for Britain. The two were identical, had short brown hair, blue eyes and one had a moustache while the other a short beard. Harry had met them at a pub once or twice and they had been regulars at Sanguini's parties.

"Hello boys," Harry grinned at them.

"Hello precious!" Alistair leered. His twin Alan slapped him on the head.

"We have another set of twins arriving later," Harry informed them. "Red heads. Males."

The Vampiric twins blinked, then they smiled. "Wicked!" they said together.

Thoth chuckled. "Yes, well. This is Cul," he pointed at a tall man with the same dark skin as Thoth. "Short for Culverton, he's my cousin."

Harry nodded at the tall, silent Vampire.

"And that's it," Thoth told Harry. "Willoughby wanted to come but he was busy."

Harry shrugged. While he liked Willoughby, sometimes, that particular Vampire was a sleaze most of the time and the wizard had the urge to hex him when he was around. "Welcome. There's drinks, music…"

"And you owe us a dance," the twins told Harry.

"Eric?" Harry asked his lover.

The Viking pinned the twins with a glare.

"Another time then?" Alistair interpreted.

"Northman?" Thoth squinted a bit at the blond.

"I've got this," Dietmar cut in.

Harry nodded.

**o**

Eric had left the busy party, with the large group of loud, laughing, talking and dancing crowd. The Balcony connected to the sitting room led down the garden with the help of a ladder. The gardens had been developed after the house was built and everything was centred around a pond connected to the river that ran through the village.

Harry saw him slip out and followed after him after applying a warming charm on himself to keep the biting cold out.

"Hey," he told Eric once he caught up with the Vampire in the garden. "Is everything okay?"

"No," Eric replied. He turned around and buried his head in Harry's shoulder. The wizard was a bit startled but he held onto the blond male anyway. "All those people…"

"Yes, they can be a bit…"

"I can only stand you."

"You seemed to like Luna."

Eric shrugged. "Even Thoth knows more about me than I do at the moment. And I do not like how he was so hands on."

Harry sighed. Eric held on tighter.

One of the twins, the Weasley twins, poked a head out and called out to them.

"HARRY! YEAR CHANGES! YOU GOT FIVE!"

Harry rolled his eyes. He was about to holler back when Eric kissed him and the wizard kissed back immediately, completely forgetting about Fred or George or whichever of the two had called for him. They continued kissing until they heard fireworks from above them. They broke the kiss and looked up.

"And it's apparently a new year," Harry muttered.

Eric touched his chin, earning back his attention. He took his mouth in a kiss again.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	21. We have to go back

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_**Peverell Manor…**_

Harry was a bit tipsy. It was four in the morning when he Apparated back to his residence along with Eric. The Vampire seemed both amused and worried seeing Harry at this state.

"M'fine," Harry mumbled.

"You drank too much," Eric chided. They had opened a lot of champagne bottles around one o'clock and followed it with shots of fire-whiskey. The Vampires had partaken in the drinking as Harry's line of products had a lot of alcoholic ones as well, but Eric, weary of being drunk had stopped after a while and settled to keeping an eye on Harry, who after a while got carefree and a lot more inhibition free. After a while he was all over Eric, kissing and groping him and making the Vampire look helpless as he tried to keep the wizard from being embarrassed from his actions later on. And it was a great restraint on his part as Harry was particularly insistent and had Eric in a constant state of arousal for their last hour at Andromeda's house. Now that they were back to the castle and in the privacy of Harry's bedroom Eric was not about to hold back. And the way Harry kept eyeing him and licking his lips, he knew it as well.

"Do you require any help in undressing?" the Vampire asked.

Harry stopped humming. He was not really drunk; his eyes showed that he was quite lucid.

"Um, I could use a hand, or two, your mouth, your cock…"

Eric smirked a bit. The action made him look like he was before Hallow's attack. The Vampire sat comfortably on the sofa at the corner of Harry's room, pulling Harry along with him. Carefully he tugged on the shirt, popping the buttons slowly. Harry was following the movement with his eyes eagerly.

The wizard bit his lip. "Can you… you know go faster?"

Eric shook his head. "I want to savour this, so shush."

"Did you really tell me to shush?"

"Yes."

"You can't ju…mph!"

Eric slowly kissed the wizard until Harry was slumped against him. Then he broke the kiss and undid the last button on Harry's shirt before slowly sliding it over the green eyed man's shoulders. Next was Harry's belt, also done in almost slow motion movement. By the time Harry's pants hit the floor the wizard was prepared to beg Eric. The Viking had been teasing him for half a dozen minutes now, paying a lot of attention to Harry's neck, throat and nipple. There were small bruises plastered across the mortal's skin.

"I won't rush this," Eric told Harry.

"But that's torture!"

"So was rubbing against me all night long," was the Vampire's retort.

Harry was in half a mind to protest over the torture that would come or shut up and take it as the pleasure would be so much worth it.

"Eric…"

"Let me have you like I want. Let me love you."

Harry's breath caught. He was suddenly sober. "Eric… I … Love?"

"We are lovers," Eric tried to reason with him. "Why are you trembling so?"

Harry still could not get his voice to work properly. Obsession he understood, but this was new. This was different.

"You cannot possibly mean this."

"I do," the Vampire stated. "And I hate myself for making you think otherwise."

Harry felt his stomach clench. "Eric, can you just hold me for a while?"

The Viking stood, carrying Harry along. He placed him on the king size bed. Then he undressed and joined Harry, cuddling up behind him, his strong arms wrapped around the wizard.

Harry could feel how turned on Eric truly was. Yet the blond made no move to touch Harry with any sexual intention. He was just there, strong and tall, and hugging Harry against his cool chest. It was a testament to show that Eric had truly meant his words. Harry almost felt tears in his eyes at how radically different Eric before the amnesia and Eric with amnesia acted. He had not been right. It was like two different people.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Make love to me?"

Eric turned him around, staring deep in his green eyes. "Are you really okay?"

"I… yes."

"Then you kiss me first," Eric stated.

Harry pressed their lips together and Eric turned them so he was lying behind Harry.

"I cannot wait…"

"There's a spell," the wizard offered. "I'm sorry for…"

"Never apologize. I love the effect you have on me, on my body."

"Okay."

Eric kissed him again and Harry let him set the pace.

It really was lovemaking. The way Eric held him so preciously, so carefully. The way they never broke their connection, the way their eyes were locked together. The touches felt different as well, more gentle, more intimate. There was no hurry, no urgency. It was just them. Like Eric had said, lovers.

* * *

They were holding a mini conference with Shreveport again.

Pam, without Chow this time on the other end of the line. Harry was snuggled up against Eric and munching on some ice cream.

"…_and I followed the trail to Bon Temps. One of the __Wiccan's was surprisingly helpful. She mentioned that they had had Vampire blood, like we suspected but she added another thing."_

"Pam, we talked about dramatic pauses," Harry paused his munching to berate the female Vampire.

"_Harry, I'm just having difficulty believing it myself. Some of them are Weres."_

"As in werewolves or shifters in general?" Harry asked.

"_As in shifters who turn into wolves."_

Harry groaned. This was such a mess. "How about that guy, Alcide. Can he be any help at all?"

"_I had Sookie talk to him."_

Harry blinked. Then he got a bit upset. The blonde waitress had told him she wanted no part in this, she told him she had wanted to be safe from now on. "You had Sookie go all…"

"_She pitched a fit as well, but she liked Alcide a lot and used this more as a chance to warn him to look out as well. She made a pretty convincing point, that the witches might attack Werewolf territory next."_

"It actually makes sense," Eric commented.

"Have they stopped looking for him?" Harry asked.

"_The bounty __reward rose."_

"That's a no then," the wizard sighed.

"_Harry, you also need to know another thing."_

The wizard felt a headache building. "Bad news?"

"_Jason Stackhouse has gone missing."_

Harry cursed.

"_The humans are looking into it. There is really nothing we can do."_

Harry groaned. Now not even ice cream would be enough to distract him.

"_Never mind the happening here,"_ Pam told them. _"How is everything on your end? No trouble I hope."_

"I met a Vampire that seemed to know me. An old one," Eric commented.

"_How did that happen?"_

"We were at a New Year's Eve party and there was a Coven there. Also, one of my friends has married a Vamp from Austria and well, they had apparently met Eric before."

"_Names?"_

"Dietmar Bauer from the Bauer Coven. Then there was Thoth Shacklebolt and members of his Coven, Lorein, Keira, the twins, Alan and Alistair, and Culverton."

"_All names, the Coven names, are familiar,"_ Pam admitted. "_I think, yes, Thoth is a tall, handsome guy, dark skin, lovely tattoos and earrings? About four or five centuries old?"_

"Yes."

"_We met in France at some point. We travelled all the way to Southampton. Eric and I were going there to catch a ship to the Americas. I'm surprised he remembered us."_

"Thoth won't say a word," Harry assured Pam.

"_Okay boys, my report is over. I have to go now. Don't fuck each other's brains completely out. I still need you to think."_

"Pam!" Harry yelled.

"Thank you Pam," Eric said as he ended the call and focused on calming down his spluttering mortal morsel. "Lover…"

Harry wanted to hit his head. Whenever Eric called him that he turned into a puddle of goo. Eric was particularly emotional since after the party at Andromeda's. The sex was no longer rough and …. Well, not unless Harry asked for it. But it was more like lovemaking now. And Harry knew as he recalled stumbling upon Molly's collection of romantic novels. Hermione had kept hers under a ward but Ron had confided to Harry that he had stumbled upon them once, perhaps a month or so after their marriage.

"I lose my mind when you call me that," Harry sighed into Eric.

The Vampire buried his fingers in Harry's hair and tugged at them.

"One of the reasons why I say it."

Harry fought a groan. "And the other?"

"I love how the word feels in my mind, the way I sound when I say it."

"Eric…"

"Too cheesy?"

"A tad."

* * *

_**Next day**_

_**Fangtasia, Shreveport…**_

Sookie was outside Fangtasia. The sun was shining brightly above her. The club did not look as seductive in the light of day. And this time she did not really care much. She was just wanting to tell the humans; give a message to Pam and then she was going back to Bon Temps. The front door was locked so the blonde decided to use the Staff entrance to the side. She was surprised and apprehensive to find it unlocked, more specifically, the lock was busted.

"This does not look good," the telepath muttered. She wanted to turn around and go back, she really did. Then the feeling of helplessness hit her hard. Sookie realized that there was someone inside. She took out her mobile phone (Jason had given it to her after Harry guilt pressured him into it) ready to call the police should need arrive. Going back to her car she took a small iron pipe she had taken to carrying around after Rene's attack and decided to go inside the club.

Once inside she could actually hear moaning. Sookie felt dread. Entering the bar area she tried to look around for a light switch, everything was just too dark for her to see. After much fumbling around her hands found the switch. The lights were soon on and Sookie spotted one of the girls. She remembered her from when Eric had made her read the mind of every employee there.

"Belinda?" the blonde waitress asked.

Approaching closer, Sookie almost gagged. The sight was not pretty. Belinda's body was bent at an awkward shape. There was no blood, just her body looking like a broken doll. It was creepy. The angles were all wrong. Sookie swallowed her bile and pressed on. There was a girl here that needed her help.

"Belinda? What happened? Were you attacked? Are the people who did this here?"

It took a while but the girl managed to focus on her.

"S-Sookie?"

"Yes, remember me? I came by to leave a message for Pam but… I want to help you. Belinda?" Sookie whispered. "Focus on me."

"We tried…" Belinda uttered. "We tried to hold them off for Master Eric. To the death, for him."

Sookie felt a shiver down her spine. This really was not her thing. It sounded like a bad movie but seeing Belinda like this. Sookie knew she was dying. She pressed on.

"Who Belinda? Who did you try to hold off?"

One word was spat out of the broken girl's mouth.

"Witches."

Sookie winced. Pam had explained what had happened to the Vampire when she had sent her off to Alcide but not much else. "They wanted Eric?"

"They thought we had him. We would never tell, never."

Sookie knew it. If it was not loyalty to Eric then it was fear for the retribution they would get from him.

There was nothing else to be gained.

"Was Pam here, or even Chow?" Sookie asked. It would shuck to call 911 and have the police come here. Should Vampire bodies be found then all hell would break loose.

"M-me," Belinda's voice was trembling now. "And Ginger."

"Thank you sweetheart," Sookie told her and finally called the police. Then she turned back to Belinda. "Where's Ginger?"

"Bathrooms."

Sookie took off. She found Ginger. The girls were of the few humans employed by Eric, for a while now too. Belinda was in Sookie's opinion brighter than Ginger. Now, it did not matter any. Sookie left the body in the bathroom and returned to the main area of the bar too.

"Belinda," she told the broken girl. "I must leave. They cannot find me here."

"Master Eric, he's safe, right?"

Sookie sighed. "I have no idea. But… This is Eric. That Vampire is too strong for mere witches to break. So yes, he's fine."

Belinda smiled and thanked her. "G-Go Sookie. And th-thank y-you."

Sookie left and run to her car. She nearly broke the speed limit as she drove back to a building owned by the Herveauxes, Alcide's family.

"Sookie?" Alcide was surprised to see her back. "I thought I gave you all the information I had…"

"You did…"

"The pack masters are meeting now…"

"Alcide," the blonde woman cut in. "Fangtasia was attacked. I just came from there."

The werewolf cursed. "Are you…?"

"No. Pam was not there, none of the Vampires were. One girl is dead and another injured… I hope at least Belinda makes it."

Alcide drew her into a hug and tried to calm her, but Sookie was just too shaken.

"I'm taking you home," Alcide decided.

"Alcide no, you were working and I disturbed you twice today…"

"We are going to Bon Temps. There's a Shifter in there, right?"

"Sam," Sookie replied.

"I'll need to talk to him. Come on. I'm also buying you a drink. Whoever is willing to attack Vampires is insane."

His phone rang then. He scanned the screen fast and closed it.

"What is it?" Sookie asked, feeling quite weary.

"Change of plans," Alcide told her. "My pack master wants to see us. He thinks he found which 'Were' it is."

Sookie nodded. "I'll be fine by the time we get there," she assured Alcide. She had no idea the day she was in for.

* * *

_**Peverell Manor…**_

Eric was busy in the library when Pam's next call came.

"_Harry, don't say my name."_

"What's wrong?" the wizard asked, feeling weary.

"_Fangtasia was attacked again."_

"Are you okay?"

"_It happened after we closed. __One human employee dead, the other in intensive care. Sookie found them."_

Harry cursed up a storm.

"_I never knew how wealthy your vocabulary was,"_ Pam commented.

"Not the time for funny or sarcastic comments," Harry told her.

"_It has a tendency of getting away from me when I worry,"_ the female Vampire admitted. "_Sookie was rather smart you know. She handled the whole situation amazingly."_

And she truly had. She called the police for the girls, she then found Alcide, went to the pack master, Colonel Flood. It turned out that Alcide's ex, Debbie, had a sister, Adabelle, who was also the Colonel's chosen second in command. The man had promised to have Werewolves follow the scent trail the witches had left in Fangtasia. Then Sookie and Alcide found Adabelle's family first. They had then traced her to a bridal shop her family owned only to find the police were already there.

"_Two bodies,"_ Pam stressed.

Harry felt like cursing again.

"Where's Sookie now?"

"_Home, hers. Alcide did not leave though. They alerted Sam Merlotte as well. She's protected, for now."_

"What can I do for you?"

"_We are close. And when we find them…"_

"You'll need Eric."

"_How soon can you get back to Shreveport?"_

Eric seemed to be expecting him.

"Hey," he whispered to Harry. "You look worn out."

"Pam was on the phone."

"Why did you not call me?"

Harry shrugged. "She told me some things. All hell broke loose over there."

"How bad are things?" Eric asked.

"Still manageable," Harry replied. "She asked me to bring you back."

Eric closed his book. "Do you want to?"

The wizard groaned. "Eric…"

"Do you want me to go back there? Return to how I was before?"

Harry tagged at his hair. "You are not a completely different person."

"But not as nice," Eric countered. "Have I hurt you Harry?"

"Of course not!"

"Getting attacked, staked, bitten around me does not count as you getting hurt?" Eric's voice had not risen but it had the power of thunder behind it. The Vampire was angry.

Harry closed his eyes. "Who told you those things?"

"I made Pam tell me," Eric replied. "That does not sound like I'm taking good care of you, like I treat you right, as you deserve and not coldly like a blood bag."

"Hey now! You have never been after me as a meal! And that one time you bit me…"

"I practically blackmailed you and then almost killed you. I hold no delusions on how ruthless I was before. Why; do you not care about yourself? I saw how many friends you have, family really. They were worried about you. The Vampires as well. Am I really worth the trouble Harry? So I repeat. Do you really want me to go back?"

"Pam was not right you know. And I have backbone. Had you truly done anything to me I did not like…"

"Does nearly killing you count Harry?"

"You did not…"

"I did. Pam was rather descriptive you know. And while the scar healed, whenever I'm near you, whenever I breathe in your scent, I can feel the blood, my gums itch and my fangs ache. I want to break the skin and taste it again. It means, Harry, my love, that I have tasted it before."

Harry swallowed. "I do not have a death wish."

"Why are you with me then? For all purposes, Vampires are death to mortals. Perhaps, you wish to get turned?"

The wizard scoffed at the concept. "Had I truly wanted immortality Eric, I would have shot it out in different ways."

And it was true. Harry had the means to achieve immortality. Upon Lord Voldemort's death, his vaults were searched. Apparently the monster had left a Will for the one that managed to conquer him. All that money, all those trinkets, Harry had liquefied everything and sent it to charity, Muggle and magical. The books, and there had been so damn many of them, he had inherited. Some, a precious few of them, had been written by none other than Tom Marvolo Riddle. One of them was a complete guide to immortality, to how one could go to make Horcruxes. Dumbledore had left a Will too. But he had left most of it with his brother. After the war, Aberforth had sought out Harry and given the green eyed wizard a trunk. Inside was Dumbledore's life's work. Some of it included the work he had done with both the Flamel's, transfiguration, potions, alchemy. It also meant that it included the recipe for the creation of a Philosopher's Stone. So no, Harry, should he desire immortality had at least two ways to achieve it.

Eric looked him in the eyes and nodded, taking his worth as the truth that it was.

For Harry, it meant that he could no longer hide behind his finger anymore.

"I guess…" the wizard sighed. "I think, no, I actually know it for a while, but I'm hard headed."

"Yes?"

"Obsession is apparently not the only thing you feel for me. Lust is not the only emotion I feel for you," Harry admitted.

Eric looked like he had perked up, only he hadn't. It was more the way his eyes lit up.

"Say it," the Vampire urged Harry. "I want to hear it."

Harry swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry.

"I have feelings for you."

"Love?"

"And loyalty, and caring…"

"Do you love me Harry?"

"I think so, yes."

"And do you really think that the man I was before cared?"

Harry considered it. Eric had been obsessed with his scent, his mystery, his secrets. He had stayed beside him, despite ultimatums, attacks and Harry's mortality. The bit when he got carried away and nearly drained him, Harry chose to think of it as an unfortunate moment and nothing else. Eric had stayed at his side when that happened. He had also never strayed from his side after Harry got staked. Also, Pam, in one of her visits to his house, to drink his 'fabulous' (Her words not Harry's) drinks and enjoy his company had admitted that one of the reasons she liked Harry so much (aside from his novelty) was the fact that he could keep Eric's attention. Apparently, whenever the Vampire fed, he just drained the blood and did not bed the donor.

"It's so sweet I would barf if I could," Pam had told Harry.

She had not been lying to him either, Harry could spot liars. And she had no reason to lie either. She knew Harry was disillusioned about the real nature of Vampires and Harry had never asked Eric or her or anyone about Eric's donors, nothing. And now, all the time Harry had spent with this rather vulnerable side of the man he had most likely grown to love (yes he could think it but not really utter it in the Vampire's presence) knew what answer to give Eric.

"Yes, I really do think he cared, that you cared," Harry told him.

Eric nodded, a small smile on his face. It made him look gentle, not an epithet Harry had ever before associated with the Vampire.

"Then we go back," Eric decided.

* * *

**End of chapter**


	22. Best laid plans

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 22 **

* * *

Sookie opened her door to find Sam there. She wanted to glare at the Shifter but did not have it in her to do so. Alcide had talked to Sam yesterday, when he brought her back, and the man had agreed to keep an eye on her. Following her return to Bon Temps, Sookie had also received a phone call from Pam. Tonight she would be coming over to talk with her.

"Evening Sookie," Sam smiled at her. He hesitated a bit. "Any sign from Jason?"

The blonde waitress shook her head. "No luck. I wanted to track down the date he took with him for New Year's but I did not have time."

"Better not stray away," Sam told her. "Dangerous times."

Sookie nodded. "How much did Alcide tell you?"

"Quite a lot, enough to be worried," Sam told her. "I never thought witches were such a big threat."

"I never thought they existed, period," Sookie responded.

Sam chuckled. "You dated a Vampire."

"I can do denial pretty good," Sookie told him.

"No argument there. Come-on, I'm taking you to the bar."

"I do not need a baby sitter."

"You went to work when I told you can take a few days off, this is the only deal you get, now come on."

Sookie sighed but locked the front door and followed him to his car.

Whatever she expected of her date, this was not it. Jason was still missing, the people in Bon Temps were still thinking her crazy, she had a headache from trying to block out other's thoughts and the local police turned up in Merlotte's to ask her about the 'Missing' posters of the blond Vampire. Sookie could not exactly lie. Kenya was a nice woman; she also helped Sam whenever he had to make a payment to the bank, escorting him with her police car.

"Eric owns a bar, in Shreveport, that's all I know," Sookie told Kenya. Sure, she had dated a Vampire but, Sookie thought with some irritation; she was not an expert on them. Sure, she was deep in Vampire politics most of the time but just because she knew one Vampire or four, she did not know all of them. Kenya seemed to sense her sour mood and did not press for more. Sam kept shooting her worried looks.

And then it happened. The door opened and two people stepped in.

_The woman coming in was tall and so slim and broad-shouldered that I checked her chest, just to be sure I'd registered her gender correctly. Her hair was short and thick and brown, and she was wearing absolutely no makeup. There was a man with her, but I didn't see him until she stepped to one side. He was no slouch in the size department himself, and his tight T-shirt revealed arms more developed than any I'd ever seen. Hours in the gym; no, years in the gym. His chestnut hair trailed down to his shoulders in tight curls, and his beard and __moustache were perceptibly redder. Neither of the two wore coats, though it was definitely coat weather. The newcomers walked over to me._

_"Where's the owner?" the woman asked. (__**Direct extract from the book, not my work, I do not own it, Harris Charlaine does**__.)_

Sookie felt it, the not quite human feeling. The power around the woman.

"Sam's behind the bar," Sookie replied, eager to get away from her.

The woman nodded and moved on. Sookie tried to look busy but kept an ear out. What she found out made her blanch. They were putting up posters for Eric. That meant that they were witches and the woman, the telepath was willing to bet that this was the head witch that had cursed Eric; Hallow, Pam had called her.

"…The wall over there," Sam indicated and Hallow went to post the damn piece of paper. Sam and Sookie tried not to look at each other. Sookie suddenly got the idea to look into Hallow's head, maybe she could pick anything up from her thoughts, but then she held herself back. Harry had warned her that some people just knew when their minds were being scanned, read, and Sookie really did not want to take this chance with witches and this particular witch. So she kept herself in check.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Sam called her over.

"Sorry to bother Sook, but have you seen this guy? These Marnie and Mark Stonebrook, they're looking for him."

Sookie tried not to snicker. Hallow's real name was Marnie? Still…

"Sure have, Fangtasia right? He's the owner, handsome guy too, huh?" she winked at Marnie.

"He is," Marnie agreed. "Have you seen him?"

"Here? In Bon Temps?" Sookie asked, sounding as incredulous as she felt. "Nope. Can't imagine him coming down here. He just looked so… posh."

"I see," Marnie said. "We'll just visit that Compton guy next."

They left after that.

"They're tracking down all the Vampires asking after Eric," Sam whispered to Sookie. They were both aware that the Stonebrooks had gathered some attention and they did not want to alert the people as to anything taking place. Witches were not going to go down well with the people of Bon Temps.

"That woman was Hallow."

"I gathered," Sam whispered back. "They were also Weres."

Sookie shuddered. "This is bad."

"I'm calling Alcide; he needs to be aware of this."

Sookie gave a short nod.

Sam paused a bit. "Did you look…?"

"No," Sookie replied. "She gave me the creeps. Weres and witches," she shook her head. "This is worse than we thought."

"Is that Vampire, Pam…?"

"Tonight. I'll tell her."

"Good."

Much later in the night Sookie had been just dropped off at her house by Sam when the Shifter scowled. Sookie had only wanted to meet with Pam and get this over with. The blonde waitress was tired and wanted to rest but it seemed that her wish was not getting granted that night.

"Wolves."

The waitress started. "Werewolves? Is it the witches?"

"No, many more."

"The Pack," Sookie realized.

"They're across the cemetery," Sam told her. He saw her being eager to go. "We take my car."

Sookie nodded.

It was not a long drive but the dread until they reached the location was making both Sookie and Sam worry.

They found the trouble before they reached Bill's house. On the gravel a couple of hundred feet away there were wolves, many of them, gathered around something in the middle of the road.

Sam told Sookie to stay in the car.

"I think that's the Colonel's pack," Sookie told him.

She squinted her eyes a bit and studied the wolves. One of them, a large, dark wolf, was eyeing her almost expectantly.

"And I bet that's Alcide," the waitress told Sam.

"Okay, but careful, a dog is no match for them."

"Okay."

They wolves parted for them to pass and the two of them met a gruesome sight.

"Damn," Sam winced.

There was blood, lots of it, a pool spreading around a naked woman.

"Sookie, get the blankets from my car!" Sam yelled.

Sookie hurried.

The Shifter knelt next to the injured woman, Sookie joining him soon after. They tried to cover her wounds and her body with the two blankets Sam had in his car.

"She's too warm," Sookie said.

"It's from the change," Sam replied. "She's lost a lot of blood. Hey, can you hear me?"

The girl moaned.

"Can you tell me your name?" Sam insisted.

"We need to help sweetie," Sookie added.

"M-Maria-Star."

"Who did this?" Sookie asked. It brought a horrible feeling to her. Only a couple of days ago she was doing the same with Belinda at Fangtasia.

"Car."

"Her legs are a mess," Sam muttered. "She needs a hospital."

"You take her," Sookie told him. "Less suspicious if you do it."

Sam nodded and they looked around at the wolves. There was movement, one of them broke off and turned back into human form. Sookie was too horrified by the sight of the injured girl to notice the Colonel's nakedness.

"I will lift her for you," he told Sam. "And then I'm following."

"I got a change of clothes in my trunk but I do not think they will fit you," the bar owner told him.

"We got changed in the cemetery, our clothes are there," the Colonel said. "Alcide and a couple of others will escort Miss Stackhouse home. The rest of us are coming to the hospital."

"I'm having Vampires over," Sookie told them. "Pam, Eric's second."

"They will manage," the pack master said.

Sookie watched them go; feeling worried for the girl and wishing Sam did not get into trouble. The whole thing with the witches was getting out of hand.

* * *

Pam and Chow were on her porch, waiting for her. They were startled to see the blood on her, Sookie had almost not noticed it when she had been kneeling at Maria-Star's side but as she walked home it had dried on her. The wolves had turned back into their human selves, at least Alcide. They had carried clothes for the other two with them.

"Sookie?" Pam asked from the porch. She was eyeing the Weres with distaste.

"Hallow was in Merlotte's," Sookie said. "And it's not my blood."

She shouldered past them and unlocked the door. "You can come in," she told the Vampires and the Weres.

"They are going to patrol the place," Alcide told her as he accepted the invitation, following Sookie inside the house after the Vampires.

Sookie still had some blood, she served that to the two un-dead, and a drink for Alcide before disappearing upstairs to take a quick shower. She hated the feeling of blood on her. The ruined clothes were binned as soon as they were off her. She was not being a good hostess when she left her guests alone for about half an hour but she had really wanted to scrub herself clean. When she returned her house had been taken over. Every wolf she and Sam had met earlier was there, clothed and looking human. Sam was back. He had changed clothes and Sookie guessed he had used that extra outfit he had lying around in his car trunk. The Vampires had stayed and they all looked up when she entered.

"Sorry, just the blood," Sookie mumbled. "Is Maria going to survive?"

"Yes," the Colonel said. "And my pack owes you and Sam. You both found her and helped her."

Sookie knew better than to say it was no big deal so she nodded.

"Did you find the witches?" Pam asked.

"Emilio and Sid tracked them down," Alcide pointed to the Weres. "As soon as they left Sam's bar we had them. We know where they meet now but…"

"They found you out," Chow muttered.

The Weres were looking guilty and a bit pissed. Sookie understood why. Apparently they had killed Adabelle and the pack was unhappy about this fact.

"They are headed back to Shreveport, that much we know," the Colonel said.

"We are just here to rest for a while," Alcide told her.

Sookie nodded. "Does anyone need anything? Water, drinks, food? The fridge is stocked up and all of you look… awful. You too Pam."

"They, the witches, got one of our own," Pam muttered. "Clancy never got back last night. We got a note after that. They sent an ultimatum; they'll drain one Vampire every day they have to search for Eric."

"That's sick," Sookie muttered.

"I bet that's how they fund their little coven," Sam muttered. He too looked disturbed. Sookie knew he did not like Bill and Vampires in general but draining them was taking it too far.

The pack master of the Werewolves seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Sam.

"How much blood does one of you hold?" the Colonel asked.

Pam considered this. "Hm, six quarts? Maybe more, maybe less."

She started muttering quietly and Sookie knew she was the only one who could not make out what she said.

"Ninety-six vials of blood suited for sale, at the very least," Pam announced.

"What's the street price for this?" Alcide asked the two Vampires. Sookie looked a bit grossed out at all this talk. Sam too.

Chow answered that. "Regular Vampires are around $200." His voice was emotionless. "But Eric… it's a whole other league."

Pam looked deadly when she next spoke. "Eric is old, very old. His blood is worth around $500."

"Over forty thousand dollars one Vampire?" Sid whistled.

Pam bared her fangs and he raised his hands.

"Just saying!"

"I bet the witches are pissed," Sam commented.

"Is Belinda going to be okay?" Sookie asked Pam.

"Barely. The cops were a pain," the blonde Vampire told her. "Good work there, calling 911 but not staying around."

Sookie nodded.

"Where is Northman by the way?" the Colonel asked. "Even I'm curious. All these posters, so many people trying to find him."

Pam smirked. She looked quite smug, even more so than usual.

"Britain," she informed the room.

All of them choked.

"He's with Harry?" Sookie asked. "How did that happen?"

Pam continued smirking. "Well, I have no idea what spell Hallow used but I won't complain that he ended up somewhere safe."

"Harry?" Alcide mused. "The guy Russell was drooling over?"

"Remind me to tease Harry about that," Pam chipped in. "And Harry calls me so I have no idea exactly where he is. We spoke two nights ago. I asked them to return. Eric needs to be close for the spell to break."

"He's under a spell?" the Colonel asked.

"Amnesia," Chow growled out.

The pack was startled.

"Like I said, we're lucky he's with Harry," Pam commented. Then her phone rang, 'Wild things' kept echoing in the room. "What? I liked Jimi Hendrix, nice guy, for a human," she told them, leaving them staring. "Pam here."

* * *

**_Willow's End..._**

Harry unlocked the door to his house in Shreveport and he and Eric got inside. The house was in perfect condition.

"Got to love those house elves," Harry muttered.

Eric shot him a look.

"Just glad I don't have to dust the place," Harry muttered.

They walked further in and Harry headed for the phone.

"I'm calling Pam, then we'll know what to do. There's blood in the fridge, you know how to get it."

Eric nodded and slipped out.

Harry punched the numbers he now knew by heart.

"_Pam here."_

"It's Harry. We're back."

"_Good. We spotted Hallow. The Weres are helping us. How's Eric?"_

"Still with amnesia," Harry muttered. "I need you to tell me the latest info."

"_How about you just go to sleep and we talk tomorrow?"_

Harry bit his lip. Time was of essence. Pam could not know Harry had travelled back along with Eric via Portkey. So he went with her belief they had taken a plane back.

"Sure. Fangtasia?"

"_Why not? We're ready to face them off." _

"We'll be there." Harry closed the phone.

"You're not going."

Harry jumped. "Eric?"

"You are not going," the Vampire repeated.

"And you are?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "You really think you are going to be any help?"

"I don't want you to get hurt, not because of me," Eric told him.

"You don't know that!"

"I don't want to lose you," Eric told him as he gathered him in a hug. He kissed Harry's temple.

"Eric, you know I can protect myself."

"Not if you break the Statute of Secrecy."

"I…"

"Promise me Harry."

"Why? You are all poised, looking for a fight," the wizard complained.

"The blood in my veins demands it."

Harry sighed and rested his head on Eric's chest.

"We can still go back," the Vampire said.

Harry closed his eyes. "No."

"Yes, just say the words."

Harry looked up. "I've made my mind."

"If…"

"I'm sure," the green eyed wizard persisted.

Eric kissed him and Harry leaned in.

"It's not the end of the world," Harry tried to soothe the Vampire.

"But it will be for me."

Harry sighed. "You're not that much different."

"Just give me tonight, just for me," Eric's voice was almost pleading.

Harry nodded. He could not convince his lover but he would grant him this.

Eric rested his chin on Harry's right shoulder, not breaking their embrace. The Vampire slowly slid his hands down Harry's back, ending the movement when he reached the green eyed man's waist.

"Kiss me," he urged Harry.

The wizard turned his head and complied. He took Eric's lower lips between his and sucked gently before using his arms to bring Eric's head down and deepening the kiss. Eric slowly moved his hands to the top of Harry's pants. The belt was undone with swift but careful movement. Then the button, then the zipper. The Vampire hooked his fingers under the waist band of Harry's undone jeans.

The kiss broke, Harry was panting. Eric turned his head a bit and kissed his lover's neck, enjoying the heat of the skin and the scent of blood that had just gotten stronger and muskier with Harry's arousal. The wizard's hands left the Vampire's head and trailed down the blonde's sides, coming to rest on Eric's thighs.

Eric tugged and the jeans slid down Harry's thighs, taking the underwear along. The Vampire slowly knelt and started caressing the skin that was bared to him. His hands travelled down to Harry's feet, taking off the wizard's shoes, then his rumpled clothes. Then his blue eyes stopped to stare at Harry's member. He caressed the thighs and then moved closer, practically devouring the wizard.

"Oh! Eric!" Harry moaned, his head lolling back. "Ah, not in the h-allway…"

Eric pulled back. "Fine with me. Which way?"

"Ah, screw this. Sitting room is closer."

Eric smirked.

* * *

_**Fangtasia…**_

The club was closed to the public but still crowded.

There were many known faces, Harry realized. The Vampires he knew. Pam had greeted him warmly (a hug and a pat on the cheek and an off comment about how delicious he smelled). Chow had nodded at him. There was another guy, Gerald, and at least two more but Harry did not know their names. Eric had been quite possessive before, not liking other males around Harry. Sookie had greeted him with a hug the moment she saw him as well. She had then gone about pointing out the Weres and Shifters in the room, like the Colonel, Sid (a teenage boy with spiked brown hair that Harry thought looked a lot like Stan Shunpike without the acne), Sam, Alcide, two more people, and Debbie Pelt, Alcide's ex. There were more people, the local covens that had apparently chosen them over Hallow.

"Quite a crowd," Harry muttered.

"Harry," Sam greeted him with a smile, but the man looked nervous.

Alcide came by then. "Hey. Good to see you again. Dressed."

"I was going to a club," Harry told him, but he was smiling. "And I was dressed."

"The clothes were like, poured on you," Sookie reminded the green eyed man.

"Yes, Eric confiscated them," Harry sighed. "Thankfully I was able to bribe Pam on escorting me to another shopping trip."

"You scare me," Sookie told him.

Sam and Alcide shot them incredulous looks and shook their heads, almost in sync.

Harry smiled. He chanced a glance at Eric. The Vampire was looking as wonderful as ever. All dark, dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket, all clothes were purchased back in London, all from the wizarding district and tailor made. It also made Eric look every part of the Vampire he was even if he did not have the attitude yet. Pam had loved the outfit.

"Gather around people!" Pam called out. "It's time we go over the plan."

Conversation stopped.

"Here's what we thought," the Colonel started. "This is the neighbourhood. It's steeped in magic. They won't really notice us. Some of my Werewolves are already stationed. We have no idea how many of them are there." His eyes turned to Sookie first.

Sam clenched his fist and Harry pursed his lips. When he had first been informed of the plan he wanted to protest but Sookie said she wanted to help. She wanted to use her telepathy to be of some help; otherwise she would keep worrying that witches were out there.

"Sookie will read the minds of those present and tells us how many there are," Pam commented. "We also need to know whether they discover us so we can act accordingly."

"Can she do that?" Debbie's voice was a sneer.

"Of course she can," Pam glared at the Shifter, "Wouldn't be the first time."

"And when we get inside?" Sam asked.

"We kill them," Pam simply announced.

The Shifters flinched a bit, Sookie as well. Harry did not even blink.

"We deal with them like how they dealt with us," Chow said.

"No mercy," Eric said from the side, but his voice was odd.

"And I can go with Sookie," Harry voiced.

"He is human," Alcide muttered.

"And he won't be noticed," the Colonel added, "Unlike a Were or a Vampire."

Harry avoided looking at Eric. The Vampire did not like this but they had an agreement.

"Good," Pam muttered.

"But won't killing them keep him," Alcide pointed at Eric, "In the same state?"

The question was aimed for the coven of witches that was there.

"Not really. Hallow needs to undo the spell. Should another try it will take more time, but it is doable," the leader of the witches replied.

"You know your part," Pam told them.

"Use spells and weaken them, make them unable to communicate, distract them while you strike."

"Exactly," Pam decided.

"A suggestion," the witch said. "Don't take down just Hallow, her brother as well."

"No one left behind to want revenge," Harry mused.

"Exactly," the witch said.

Pam smirked. "Consider it done. If that's all…"

"Let's go," Alcide decided.

Harry stopped Sam before the Shifter could head out. He mouthed 'Wait' at him and Sam stood. He nodded Debbie's way, mouthing 'watch her'. He then looked at Sookie. Sam shot a look at Debbie. And mouthed back 'Sure'. He knew to keep an eye on her and Harry felt a bit better about this.

* * *

Harry had not felt like this since the last time he was up against Death Eaters. The thrill, the danger, the touch of death. Harry was a warrior, it was in his blood. And this ambush they had set up for Hallow and her coven. It was one of the things he had in common with the Viking, the thirst for battle.

Sookie gasped next to him and Harry's attention snapped back to her.

"Talk to me," Harry whispered.

"Fifteen."

Harry nodded. He made to leave but his senses picked something up. He made a motion to Sookie to keep quiet. There was something else out there.

"Harry," Sookie whispered. "I don't sense anything."

The wizard considered this. If Sookie really could not sense whatever was coming it meant it was not a human, not a Shifter either. That meant… Vampire.

Harry closed his eyes. There was one kind of magic he could use that was not blatant. He expanded his magic and activated the spell wordlessly, wandlessly. When he opened his eyes nothing look different about him, but Harry could now see and feel everything. Fifteen people in the warehouse. Two more acted as lookouts but they were picked off by two Weres. There were fifteen more Weres around. Twelve witches from the local coven that were laying in the spell to trap Hallow and her cronies. Seven Vampires, not including Eric, and a ninth standing just around the corner.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. "I can sense you."

"Harry?" Sookie asked.

"Run towards Pam," Harry told her. "Go!"

The telepath hesitated a bit before complying. She was surprisingly fast.

Harry felt something move in the shadows. His wand was only a flick of a wrist away.

"No need for violence, Harry."

The wizard froze.

The figure stepped away from the darkness.

"Godric," Harry whispered.

The Vampire inclined his head.

* * *

**End of chapter**

**A/N:** I've decided not to have Sookie visit Hotshot and meet Carlton Norris, too much trouble and tangling up. No Claudine for now either.


	23. End of a Battle

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Harry stared at the Vampire in front of him feeling rather speechless.

"Happy to see me Harry?"

"V-Very," the wizard admitted. "But right now…"

"I am aware," Godric stated.

Harry swallowed he was at a loss. It had been a while since the Vampire had showed his face around. He had not forgotten about his ancestor but he had put that thought out of his mind lately and for good reason too.

"Your lover was attacked by a coven," Godric stated.

The green eyed wizard shrugged. "Yes but I still don't see why you are here."

"You are really reckless Harry," the Vampire commented.

"Eric… I'm doing this for him."

Godric smiled. His cold visage shifted and the marble like characteristics softened.

"Is that so?" he questioned Harry, who could only nod. "Tell your allies to back off."

Harry was startled. "Wh-? Do you have a plan?"

Godric smirked, his fangs showing. "If you are anything like me," he started. "Then you want revenge."

"I…"

"Yes Harry?"

"I need to send a message," the wizard finally relented.

Godric seemed to have expected that. "I bet the Vampires heard us. They will tell the others. Now come along. We haven't got much time. How are your reflexes?"

"Between us, I'm not the ancient one here," Harry quipped.

The Vampire laughed. "Get ready."

* * *

"That just doesn't make sense," Pam sighed.

Alcide was frowning next to her. "That was a Vampire, correct?"

"That," Pam stated. "Is Godric. He's been around since ancient times."

That little bit of information caused some unease to the group of supernatural beings.

"Why is he with Harry?" Eric demanded.

"Apparently," Sookie answered in a low voice, "Harry is one of Godric's descendants. A direct line really."

"That sounds…"Alcide trailed off.

"It's the truth," Sookie insisted. Her eyes went back towards the spot Harry and the Vampire had been standing in. "Did they go inside? I did not see."

"They did," Eric stated, his voice a barely contained growl of anger.

Sookie felt a bit apprehensive. She recalled just how territorial Eric had been prior to the amnesia. She was certain that this new version of the Viking still had the same obsessive feelings for Harry and the blonde waitress had no idea what to do.

"Eric," Pam warned.

"I'm going in," the Viking stated.

"I… Wait!" Sookie gasped. She clutched her head. The minds she was feeling, they were steadily disappearing from her sensing field. "Something's happening!"

* * *

"I hate warehouses," Harry muttered. His wand was out. Godric was in front of him, completely alert. Harry had placed 'Notice-Me-Not' spells on both of them. They had entered the place without any real fuss. The guards were taken care of swiftly. The Vampire snapped their necks before the wizard ever tried to stun them. The brutality had Harry flinching but the wizard did not try to object to the way Godric handled the Hallow's minions. Harry knew that even if Godric did not kill them then the group of Shifters and Vampires outside would. Harry's conscience was screaming but his self preservation won out.

"Not squeamish are you?" Godric asked when the second body collapsed.

"Kind of late to ask me that," Harry sighed. "Let's just finish this."

Godric nodded.

Ten minutes. That was all it took for the two of them to enter the warehouse and have the entire Coven brought to its knees. The horrified looks on Hallow's face when they tore into the room, broke the chanting circle the Coven had formed.

"What on earth?" Marnie yelled.

Ropes came out of Harry's wand, wrapping themselves around the woman while Godric disposed of everyone else before her horrified eyes.

The Vampire slowly licked his fingers after he was done. "I missed the smell of carnage. The fear is enticing."

"You moved too fast for them to be properly afraid," Harry scoffed.

"Descendant," Godric cocked his head at the mortal. "We really need to have a long discussion."

"Later," Harry replied.

"I'll hold you to that," Godric responded. He then glanced at the woman. "Will you make her talk or shall I do it?"

"Never mind," Harry told him. "I will."

With an ease perfected after spending a year of his life on the run, Harry performed the Unforgivable curse.

"_Imperio!"_

Godric smirked. "That little curse is still around?"

"Do you mind?" Harry shot him a glare.

"Do your thing," the Vampire told him.

Harry nodded and turned to the Hallow who was now under his absolute control.

"Marnie, I order you to release the curse on Eric the Northman."

The Wiccan witch never stood a chance.

* * *

Sookie is unsure as to what happened.

They had all been prepared for a battle yet Godric had appeared out of thin air. He and Harry were back out of the warehouse. Godric was drenched in blood. Harry's clothes had been splashed with the red liquid but he was relatively blood free. Pam and Sookie approached them. Alcide and the Were's holding their distance.

"What happened?" Alcide demanded.

Godric did not spare him a glance. "The threat has been exterminated."

"You took all the fun?" Pam arched an eyebrow.

Godric gave her a fanged smirk.

"I'll tell the mutts," Pam said as she turned around. "And Harry? Chow is with Eric. He suddenly sank to his knees." The 'Do you know anything about this?' hung unspoken in the air.

"Hallow was very happy to cooperate," Harry responded.

Sookie and Alcide were looking at him now and the wizard shrugged.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Can you take Eric back?" Pam asked of Harry. Her gaze lingered on Godric who was also looking at Harry.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "What about Chow?"

"Tell him I need him," Pam replied. "Sookie…"

"I'll drive her home," Alcide cut in.

"Good," Pam decided and sauntered off.

* * *

The car ride was silent.

Harry's Undead company was not talkative from the moment they entered the car. The two Vampires rode in the back. The trip back to Willow's End was a blur. Harry hardly realized when he opened the door and ushered the two Vampires inside. Eric was disoriented. Godric had questions.

"I'm tired," he announced to them. "I'm going to bed, alone. You can each take a bedroom on either side of my room," Harry told them and disappeared.

Eric and Godric did not linger and they too retreated soon after.

* * *

Harry slept through the day. He was exhausted mentally, not physically.

Godric knocked on his door first and a groggy Harry answered him. Seeing the Vampire inside his bedroom was surreal. Seeing him in pyjama bottoms was simply too weird.

"It's noon," Godric commented. "Your lover is asleep. You need to eat, right? It's been a long time since I've been around humans."

"Thanks," Harry muttered and stifled a yawn.

They headed towards the kitchen together. As Harry set about making breakfast he pointed Godric towards the cupboards that held nourishment for him. The Vampire watched as Harry ate, he had drunk his fill pretty fast. When Harry pushed his plate away Godric shifted.

"I have questions," he stated.

Harry nodded. "Let's hear them."

"You are a wizard."

"I told you last time," Harry replied.

"The Viking is your lover," Godric continued.

"Yes?"

"Does he treat you right?"

Harry blinked. "Huh?"

"Do not act so surprised," Godric admonished.

"I cannot help it," Harry shot back.

"It is a legitimate concern Harry," Godric crossed his legs. "You are the last bond I have with this world. Should it crash and burn I would only care about you."

Harry felt a lump on his throat. "I…"

"Eric," Godric reminded Harry.

"He's good to me," the wizard admitted.

Godric nodded. "Does this place have a library?"

"Next to the office," Harry replied. "You can look around."

Godric stood.

"Does this mean that you are staying here?" Harry asked his ancestor.

"For now, yes. Something about you tells me you get into trouble a lot. I would hate to see my line end." He walked out of the room with all the grace of a jungle cat and Harry sighed. He was in trouble again it seemed and he had no idea what to do about this either.

* * *

Eric confronted Harry soon after.

Harry had anticipated what would happen when the spell Hallow cast on the Viking would be broken. So he had braced himself for the event. Eric came to the kitchen where Harry was seated, sipping tea. A glass of Blood Wine was already served and waiting for Eric. The blond, dressed in the clothes Harry had purchased for him back in his home country, sat down and drank it.

"Hey Eric," Harry muttered cautiously.

"Harry." His voice was even. "I'm in your house."

"Yes."

"There's another Vampire here as well."

"Godric is here," Harry confirmed.

Eric recognized the name fast. "Why?" he demanded.

"What's the last thing you remember Eric?" the wizard asked.

It gave the Vampire pause. It was also how Harry knew then that Eric did not remember anything.

"Your scent," he finally told Harry. "It's all over me. Like I'm all over you. It had not been that strong before."

Harry allowed a small smile. "I guess not."

"Something happened."

"What's the last thing you remember Eric?" Harry repeated his earlier question.

Eric looked thoughtful. "I met with a coven of witches yesterday in Fangtasia."

Harry continued to stare at the Vampire.

"What happened Harry? Besides us having lots and lots of sex? The house, the scent still lingers."

"I forgot, supernatural senses," Harry muttered. He shook his head. It was getting a bit crowded. The wizard had thought he had managed to settle his thoughts and his mind but seeing Eric, knowing for sure that the Vampire recalled nothing of their time together in Peverell Manor, it hurt.

Eric moved. He was beside Harry, kneeling next to the chair, his hands on Harry's knees.

"What don't I remember Harry?" the Vampire asked.

"Can it wait?" the wizard asked.

Eric was staring hard at Harry. "Of course," he finally said.

His voice was soft, it lacked the edge he had before the whole ordeal with the amnesia but Harry was not deluding himself with thoughts that the Vampire before him was not the ruthless Sheriff he had first met. Just now Harry knew that Eric had hidden depths inside.

"But there's a price."

Harry smiled. "Of course there is. Tell me what that is?"

Eric grabbed his chin and kissed him.

* * *

Pam came after the sun went down. Godric made himself scarce during that time and Harry was torn about the Vampire's decision. Eric's right hand woman had questions, lots of them. She was happy Hallow and her coven were no longer a problem, the Were's were happy as well. But they all had questions. The carnage they knew right away was Godric's job. None of them was bold enough to ask the ancient vampire about this either. So they were left with Harry.

"Apparently he had been stalking me," Harry told Pam and Eric. The blond had him caged into his arms and had not let Harry budge since the green eyed man had answered the door.

"You don't sound too unhappy about it," Eric commented.

"I guess I'm still feeling unsure about this," Harry admitted. "Godric is family. In a bizarre, perverted and completely fucked up way, he thinks that as well. So we are stuck with each other and we'll see how that goes. I would appreciate if you two did not interfere."

"Is that an order?" Pam asked, a smile on her lips.

"I can withhold treats you know," Harry threatened her, making the blonde woman smirk.

They went over what happened after the Coven came to Fangtasia after that. Eric had not been happy, or impressed. They told him about the spell cast on him, about Harry finding him, about coming back. During the story Harry did not say anything about the different aspects in Eric's character. Just as he kept quiet about his use of magic at the warehouse. The wizard just told them Godric had taken care of everything and left it at that. Pam then narrated how the clean up went and mentioned that Alcide gave heads up about Sookie's return to her home.

"They found her brother too," Pam added and Harry frowned.

"Alive?" the green eyed man asked.

"You need to go to Bon Temps to learn more," Pam told him. "I simply…"

"You were understandably busy," Harry nodded. "I get that. Thank you Pam."

"Thank you Harry. After all, you kept Eric safe."

"Do you need to hug and kiss?" the Viking asked.

"Can we?" Pam teased.

Eric glared and Harry cracked up.

**End of chapter****.**


	24. Changed Lives

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** Book 4 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 24 Changed Lives**

* * *

Sookie's house was quiet and rather sombre that morning.

Harry understood why. Jason was still recovering. He had been brought to his old room upstairs after he had been recovered. Sookie had been all teared up when she opened the door for him. Harry had then been shown upstairs to see Jason. The battered man had been healed and now was just sleeping off all the exhaustion and the shock.

"The way he looked," Sookie told Harry. She was making no noise in fear she would wake her brother. She made coffee for two and brought out some almond pie.

Harry thanked her for the treats.

"I thought the Police had no leads," the wizard commented.

"They did not," Sookie admitted. "Sam said something that got me thinking. Alcide came along as well. Turns out, Jason was taken by one of the were-panthers."

"There are shifters that turn into panthers here in Bon Temps?"

Sookie gave him a bitter smile. "Yes, well, I hardly think it shocking these days. One of Jason's girlfriends was behind this and a guy from that community. They had Jason kidnapped and held in a shed." She paused for a while, her eyes becoming haunted. "It was horrible Harry, simply horrible."

Harry frowned. "He looked fine upstairs."

the blond waitress hesitated. "When I found him... Only his blond hair reminded me of my brother. The rest of him was all blood and grime. He wore only a pair of jeans and they were torn to pieces. He was cut up, bitten... I was surprised to see him breathing. and when he opened his eyes I did not know whether to be happy or horrified that despite all that he was still conscious and feeling the pain."

Harry winced. He recalled the visions he had from the days of Voldemort's rise to power. He often woke from visions of carnage much like the one Sookie was describing.

"He recognised me," Sookie whispered with a small smile. "Called my name too."

"He's alive Sookie," Harry reminded her.

"But what kind of life will he live?" Sookie asked him. "That guy who did this to him, he did it on purpose!"

Harry nodded. "This is Jason we are talking about. He will make it."

"The transformations... Sam said once that they are painful."

"They are," Harry confirmed. "The pack leader, did he at least agree to take care of Jason?"

"Ah, yes," Sookie said, still distraught. "Next full moon he will come for my brother. The whole pack will assume responsibility for him. and the one that bit Jason was punished." That the punishment was death went without saying. That Sookie was getting used to the medieval practices Shifters and Vampires employed was also another matter the waitress would rather not spend much time pondering on.

"Like I thought he would be," Harry hummed. "Just keep your hope strong Sookie."

"What about you Harry?" Sookie asked. "I have my problems, yes, but you also have some."

"Eric or Godric?" the green eyed man asked her.  
"Both," the blonde woman replied.

Harry chuckled. "I'll survive them."

"So, Eric...?"

"Memory completely restored," Harry responded. "He has no recollection as to what happened when he was under the spell though. He has impressions, but that is it."

"And Godric?"

Harry sighed. "He's a different kind of pain."

"He's not giving you trouble, is he?" Sookie was worried.

"No," Harry assured her. "He's just being the old relative that he is."

"Meaning?"

"Grumpy and bossy for one thing," the wizard commented. "Helpful and informative for another. He and Eric get along half the time and the other half they deliberately butt heads. They are driving me nuts!"

Sookie smiled. "You can handle them."

"For how long though?" Harry asked. "Anyway, I better go. I'll come see Jason again."

"Thank you Harry," Sookie told him.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

**Willow's End…**

Eric stared.

Godric was seated by the window, a huge leather bound tome opened in his lap. The ancient Vampire ignored Eric until the Viking was standing in front of him.

"What?" he asked the blond.

"Why are you here?" Eric demanded of him.

"Visiting family," Godric replied and turned a page.

"The relationship between the two of you is too distant," Eric stated.

Godric smirked. "Harry welcomes me here and I will remain so."

"He is mine!"

"Yes, that is the idea I had when I saw him in that dark alley stalking Wicca's."

Eric frowned. "You must have a plan of sorts," he muttered. "And I will find out."

"Not everyone has an agenda Northman."

"You are not just anyone."

"True," Godric admitted. "So, how are you feeling these days? Still can't recall your time in Britain?"

Eric glared. "Don't get too comfortable here."

"I could say the same to you," Godric returned.

The front door opened and soon Harry was in the room with them carrying shopping bags.

"Hey!" he greeted. "Eric! Welcome! Godric, how did you find the book?"

"Dry," the older Vampire replied. "But then again, my Latin is a tad rusty. The last few centuries did not give me much chance to practice."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Good for you. I think I have Nero's memoirs too, not the original I'm afraid but an original copy."

"Interesting," Godric agreed.

"Harry."

The wizard turned to his lover. "Help me with the groceries?"

"You have to be joking," Eric told him.

"I can beg," Harry told him in a sultry voice, "But I am also generous with who I owe favours to. So, will you bring the other bags from the car?"

Eric smirked. "You know how to bargain."

* * *

**Fangtasia…**

Pam was giving subtle looks at her boss. For the past few days the male Vampire had been brooding and when he was not just looking at the distance with lost air about him, he was texting furiously from his smart phone. While the staring in the distance or glaring at nothing and everything thing was making the vermin that visited the establishment drool and pant, it reminded Pam too much of Bill. Said Vampire was still pouting about his separation from the blonde waitress from Bon Temps. if Pan hated one thing, it was self pity and right now, Eric was close to doing that. She knew the reasons of his troubles too. The first one was obvious. The man liked to control everything and he had that taken away from him when his memory had been whipped out. he had had to rely on Harry, a mortal, for help and she thought that Eric would have hated that. The second headache the Viking had was the Queen. There was trouble brewing all over the continent, Head Vampires fighting for dominance and Eric, being old and rich and influential was in the midst of it, trying to balance his boss and the would be bosses that wanted to take out the Queen. Pam both hated and loved the politics that came with being old and undead. There was a storm ahead, she could feel it in her bones, taste it with her fangs. It was the feeling she got when the Byzantium fell, when they had had to flee France after Napoleon was defeated, when World War One started. She had survived wars that humans started and a couple her kind had but a war between humans and Vampires was something she did not want to see.

Trying to dispel her dark thoughts, she replaced her blank expression with her usual 'I'm a bitch and you love it' and strode across the room towards the Viking who was ignoring the world around him. she did not bother with something as plebian as clearing her throat. Blue eyes focused on her immediately.

"Pam," Eric stated.

"You look thoughtful, troubled," she tells her maker.

"Just thinking."

"May I ask?"

He regards her for a moment. "I believe there is something going on between Harry and Godric."

Pam actually blinks. "Harry? That morsel is not fucking around, Eric. You would have smelled it one him, I would have smelled it on him…"

"I'm not saying he's fucking Godric, just that he's hiding something."

"A few months ago you seemed intrigued by the mystery and the secrecy," Pam comments. She wants to ask what has changed but refrains, knowing that is one question that will not get answered. She decides to prod a bit more by another route. "Are you bored by Harry? If you are, then I do not see a problem." It is a lie. She can see he is still obsessed with the green eyed riddle that walked into Fangtasia and managed to get all of Eric's coven charmed by his attitude and character.

"He's mine," was all Eric says.

"But?"

"I hate how well you know me," he tells her and she wants to smile.

"Do I? you have changed since you met him, you know? obsession does that to us," Pam states.

"I don't want to talk anymore," Eric tells her and she nods and walks away, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

**Willow's End…**

Harry's breath hitched a bit as his jeans were slid off his narrow hips. the blond Vampire that was currently undressing him was looking at him with hungry eyes. slowly, almost teasingly, the jeans were thrown on the floor, Harry's underwear following the same fate.

"Finally, I have you all to myself," Eric tells the wizard. He eyes Harry's half hard member and smirks. He crawls between Harry's legs, his equally naked but cool skin touching with his human's warm one. harry shivers and it is not just the different temperature.

"Eric…"

"What do you want Harry?"

"Make me come, I want to come," the green eyed man replies and Eric smirks. With graceful moves, Eric slides his body down until his face is eyeing Harry's erection. The way Harry's breath catches in his throat reveals his anticipation.

"And how do you want to come? Should I use my hands?" the Viking asks, and Harry realizes he is in a playful mood that night. Cool hands, warmed by contact with the wizard's skin, are on the soft skin, a bottle of lubricant conveniently within reaching distance. Then Eric starts teasing Harry to full length until he hears moans of pleasure coming from the raven headed man's kiss swollen lips.

"Or perhaps, my mouth?" Eric muses and he does just that. Only his lips do not close around Harry's fully hard erection, not right away. the touch further up, the human's nipples, teasing until a whimper escapes Harry. Then, satisfied, he travels lower, settling on the wizard's belly button. Usually it is a ticklish spot for Harry, but the lust distracts him. eric does not linger there, just licks a trail downwards, until he reaches the slowly weeping cock.

When he finally takes the head in his mouth, Harry's hips buck a bit off the mattress and the Vampire pushes them a bit down with a firm hand on his lover's hips.

"Fuck," Harry gasps and Eric gives him a smug look with his eyes.

He knows just how to drive the wizard out of his mind with his mouth and tongue, always careful his sharp teeth (even though his fangs are retracted) avoid breaking the skin. The temptation is there, there is after all an artery so close, filled with blood that is much like nectar for the Viking. He uses his fingers as well. Two are enough to teased Harry's prostate until he has the green eyed man orgasming, Eric's name on his lips. After Harry has recovered his breath, the Vampire kisses him until he is breathless once again and the wizard is smiling. Harry remarks inwardly how Eric is different lately, gentler in a way, the same way he used to be back in Britain. It is a dangerous train of thought that one so he tries to distract himself. Seducing the Vampire who has been slowly buts steadily stealing his heart is a sure way to keep busy.

* * *

Godric slips into the room while Harry is up and reading a letter from home. Kinglsey has grown increasingly worried and his letters are getting darker. Eric has left already, gone back to his house to sleep the coming day away. the green eyed wizard and Godric are alone in the house save for the house elf cleaning the rooms upstairs. Godric is just getting back and Harry knows that wherever he had gone, it had not been to feed just for the sake of feeding. He tries not to think about it and manages because the letter is making it rather easy.

"Bad news?" the old Vampire asks.

"The werewolves and rest of the shifters are coming out of the proverbial closet. Wicca's will go with them."

"Not wizards?"

"You lived the Witch Hunts, right?" Harry asks.

"I lived a time when wizards and witches were thought to be gods and goddesses. Circe shared my bed and Pythia tried to impress me," Godric states. "But you knew already. Just like you know that change is inevitable."

"I just hate war."

"There's not change without conflict," Godric tells the green eyed wizard, who grimaces.

"I was born during war and lived to end one," Harry tells his ancestor. "Twice." He does not flinch when a cold hand touches his face. Godric is like a statue, pale, cold and hard. But he is being gentle and caring, which is unnatural on it own volition. Harry tries not to flinch or react in any way. some part of him, the orphan that never stopped mourning for the life Voldemort stole from him, even takes comfort in the part that this Vampire is related to him

"You are still so young…"

"And you look so sad about it."

"Harry, meeting you… finding you gave me hope. I want you safe and happy."

"Is this about Eric again?"

"Partly," Godric retracts his hand and faces the horizon peeking from the windows. "you are powerful."

"I'm not …"

"You are, don't try to refuse this. Eric does not know what kind of power you have but he can feel it. with you being so meek and … docile, it looks like you are humoring him, deceiving him."

Harry seems affronted. "But I'm not!"

"He's a warrior and so are you."

"Because he's a warrior I'm attracted to him," harry tells Godric. "He's tarnished yet so am I."

Godric snorts. "He's more than tarnished, boy. He's evil to the core."

Harry thinks back on Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald and lastly, on his self. He thinks they were all dark in a way, besides the obvious fact that two of them were Dark Lords and one of them nearly became one. he thinks of all the dark thoughts he had, about how he hunted down a few of the rogue Death Eaters, about how he is not really, truly human in some ways and how he finds comfort in darkness. It says something about him and how he has changed the fact that he is comfortable around predators like Vampires, how he is not afraid to be so close to death.

"I am fucked up." It leaves his lips and upon hearing it he shakes his head.

"I am not one to judge," Godric tells him. "I just wish you live a happy life and be content with your choices. Getting so deep in Vampire culture and politics leaves a mark. You already have enough scars."

"I know but somehow, I just can't keep away from him."

"It's always a guy," Godric muses and Harry cracks a smile.

"Albus Dumbledore used to say that love was my greatest power."

Godric shakes his head. "I knew of him, Gellert was rather vocal about that man."

Harry stares. "Gellert?" he repeats. Then he sighs. "Never mind, I'd rather not know."

"It's better this way," Godric admits. "Just… don't do anything you will later regret."

The green eyed wizard stares. "Why do you sound like you are leaving again?"

"Because I am."

"What? Why?"

"I need to check on something."

"And now you are being mysterious," Harry rolls his eyes. "That's original."

"Sarcasm doesn't really suit you Harry."

They just stare at each other and the former Gryffindor realizes soon that he is no match for the ancient Vampire so he gives up.

"Just stay out of trouble old man," the wizard tells the Vampire who just smirks.

"Try to break the news to your pet nicely, we wouldn't want him to break a hip dancing from joy."

"Hey! No digs about Eric's age! You're older than him."

Godric smiles. "But he is your pet?"

Harry groans. "Why can't I ever get the last word with you?"

"What can I say? It's a skill."

"Godric? Will you be back?"

"Worried about me? haven't you gotten sick of having me around?"

"Not just yet."

The Vampire smiles and this time it is a warm expression that is almost alien on that marble like face. "You are a good man Harry. I hope you never lose this trait."

* * *

**Merlotte's…**

Sam felt exhausted mentally. The past few months had been trying and he had even found a couple of grey hair. If that did not scream at him to slow down, change his pace then he had no idea what did. He was getting ready to open the diner that dubbed as a bar and a restaurant and everything in between when he smelled something different. He paused at the door, senses alert, before he turned around. There is a girl standing a few feet behind him. she is blonde, too blonde, ethereal almost. Her skin is pale, her eyes large. Turnip like earring are hanging from her ears and an odd, serene smile is on her face.

"Can I help you?" he asks and the girl smiles.

"Are you Sam Merlotte?"

"Who are you?"

"I take that's a yes," she says in a calm voice. "I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm looking for information."

* * *

**End of chapter**


	25. Moon and Dog

**Author:** enchanted nightingale

**Beta:** pussycatadamah

**Disclaimer: **The characters from 'Harry Potter' books and 'Southern Vampire Mysteries' do not belong to me, but to their respective authors. I merely use them in my plot for fun.

**Timeline:** After Book 4 and before Book 5 for Southern Vampire Mysteries.

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Moon and Dog**

* * *

Sam had not cooked in years but he is not about to turn away a customer. The blonde is seated at the bar, a cup of warm tea in front of her already while he prepares breakfast. She looks older than he thought she would be but at the same time younger. And he finds himself drawn to her on a level much deeper than the usual 'hot chick let's have sex' way. When the food is ready he serves her and she accepts the dish with a smile. He has many questions, about why she smells different, like that Harry bloke that hangs around Sookie and her brother Jason. He wonders why she smells like an animal in a way, an animal he cannot pinpoint.

"This is delicious," Luna tells him, breaking his train of thought.

"Um, it's just scrambled eggs and a slice of toast," he tells her.

"Still, delicious."

"Thank you. Now, you said you wanted to talk with Sam Merlotte? That you had questions?"

"Are you Sam Merlotte, who owns the restaurant-bar '_Merlotte's_'?" she asked and he gave a reluctant nod. "Then you can help me. I was spending time with a pack of Shifters from Boston… or was it Baltimore? Maybe even Mississippi?"

Sam has no idea what to say except, "More juice?" he asks and she beams at him.

"Thank you! Such a gentleman!"

Sam blushes at the praise a bit. "Yes, well… You know I'm able to… change."

"Into a doggie, yes," Luna states. "I saw you this morning while you were running. You have lovely paws."

There is nothing the diner owner can say to that.

"Anyway," Luna says after she wipes her mouth on a napkin. "I heard that you know the surrounding area very well considering you can turn into a dog and I would like to enlist your help."

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Well, I'm a reporter for the _Quibbler_ and I'm searching for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Have you seen it by chance?"

"What?"

Seeing his lost look, her shoulders slumped a bit.

"Oh, you haven't. Must be shy then."

Sam stopped, took a deep breath and tried again. "You are a reporter?"

"From Britain, yes," she replies.

"And you are here, in Bon Temps for the Crum something…"

"Crumple-Horned Snorkack," Luna repeats. "They are smaller than an Erumpent, less explosive as well. They usually live in Sweden but lately I found they have migrating patterns and here I am, following their trail."

Sam blinked. "Okay," he mutters and takes a seat, feeling a bit faint. "You cross the world to find a… creature? Is it like the Big Foot?"

"Don't be silly! Crumple-Horned Snorkack do not walk on two legs!"

Sam can only stare at her.

* * *

'_Merlotte's_' is packed by the time the sun sets and Sam is still thinking about the perky blonde woman from that morning. The staff are giving him looks and he knows why. He has been absentminded since morning, paying them no attention. Arlene had tried talking to him but she just managed to worsen his mood. Sookie kept shooting him worried looks as well and for once he did not care if the young telepath read his mind or not. Perhaps if she did then she might make some sense of the girl, Luna, because Sam certainly had not.

"Sam? Are you listening?" Terry Bellefleur asks and the Shape Shifter blinks.

"Yes, more beer," Sam replied.

"Are you sure you should be here? Your mind certainly is miles away? What's got you in such a state?" the war veteran sounded a bit concerned about his boss and friend. He gets his answer when the door to the bar opens and Luna Lovegood walks inside for the second time that day. No one missed the way Sam's whole body seemed to perk up and his mind finally seemed to focus.

"I see," Terry grins and claps the blond man on the back. Then he walks away before Sam can correct his assumption.

Luna walks up to him, making him forget why he wanted to catch up with Terry in the first place.

"Hello again Sam Merlotte," she tells him. Her blue eyes take in the sight of the shop filled with costumers. "I liked it more during the morning, but even now it has a certain charm."

"Thank you," the shape shifter replies. "Did you have any luck trying to find the… uh, Crumple-Horned Snorkack?" he says the imaginary creature's name carefully, not wanting to butcher the words by mistake.

She beams at him. "Thank you for asking, but no," her shoulders slumped a bit in response.

Sam scratches his chin. "Sorry about it. Should I get you anything?"

"Well, something to eat and drink. Something that tastes good and orange juice."

Sam nods, taking the order himself and then seeing the odd girl to a booth. He ignored the looks the regulars were giving him but Terry's jibes when he handed the cook the order were hard to ignore.

"So, she's the reason you're so damn moody?" the war veteran asked with a smirk on his face.

"Just finish the darn order Terry," Sam shot at the cook and went back to see Luna, something about her drawing him back to her.

* * *

Sookie, when she had a few minutes to take a breather and rest her legs, saw Sam, seated in one of the booths. The Shape Shifter was regarding with what was a bemused look the young woman that sat across from him. The blonde was beautiful and had something that reminded Sookie of Pam, but the girl was human, if the way she had demolished her hamburger was an indication. Sam was staring at her with fascination, like a lovesick puppy really. Sookie tried not to snicker at that thought.

Arlene walked up to her. "See the boss?"

Terry looked out from the kitchen, one ear on the girls and the other in his kitchen.

"Yes," Sookie nodded.

"Nice looking bird," the war veteran cut in.

"At least he's not being all weird again," Arlene said. "Seeing him looking all lost and absentminded was scary. I prefer him all grumpy and mean."

Sookie and Terry stared at her aghast.

"What?" she shrugged and went to wait on her tables.

Terry sighed and the blonde waitress was now eyeing him.

"Well, I think it's about time that guy found someone," Terry commented.

"Do you notice something… off about her?" Sookie asked. While the war veteran was not as involved in the Supernatural, he had a sixth sense about danger and the oddness. Also, Sookie knew that he was one of the few friends Sam had in Bon Temps. She valued Terry too, because he was one of the few in this town that never treated her as if she were retarded and never feared her, despite the fact that it was a common secret that she had telepathic abilities.

Terry nodded once and flipped one of the burgers he was grilling.

"Yes, I noticed," the cook told the blonde waitress. "But I'm not worried. After all, Sam's not all that regular for a guy either, if you know what I mean."

And Sookie nodded. Because a guy who turned into any animal he chose was hardly normal.

"As long as he's happy," she said and stood. "Is that order for me?"

Terry nodded and it was back to work with them.

* * *

Sam is unaware of the comments and the gossiping all around him, eyes and mind focused on Luna. The girl was full of fascinating stories about exploring creatures and plants all over the world. There was not a place she had not visited.

"… Apart from the Amazon of course," Luna told him. "But I want to. Daddy was reluctant though, even if he wants to see the Emerald Fin Dolphin."

Sam grinned. Half the names were like out of children's books, but the way she told them actually made him want to believe that most of it was real. The childlike glee she had when she spoke, the passion, it made her eyes shine, her face light up and her hands moving and gesturing.

"You know," Luna tells him and he blinks to attention again. "I bet you would be a lot of help," she muses.

"Help with what?" Sam asks feeling a bit alarmed. It earns him a wide, winning smile and he's half way gone before he even hears her demands.

"Be my guide?" she asks, her lips pouting.

He splutters. "I do have this place to run, stock up on things… I'm too busy…" he tries but her pout just got more pronounced.

"Well, I only ask because I think I saw a panther…" she looks so innocent and wide eyed as she says this.

Sam wants to bang his head on the table in front of him. "What time?" he merely tells her and she squeals with delight, standing and giving him a hug. He hair covered the Shape Shifter's face but he did not need eyes to know that everyone in '_Merlotte's_' was watching them. He was itching to tell them to mind their business but Luna was off again, making a schedule and plans and Sam's attention went back to her.

* * *

It was three hours before dawn and Sam was nearly asleep on his feet. He was dressed warmly, packed a bag and waited for Luna to finish her breakfast, his treat again. He had been a bit worried, afraid that she was homeless but she had dissuaded that notion.

"I just can't cook, at all," the blonde woman had admitted after finishing her toast. "I nearly burned my house down and the house I'm using is a friends. It wouldn't be good manners to burn his house down, would it?"

"Not at all," Sam agreed.

After that they had started their adventure. Luna had insisted they went off the beaten path, deep in the forests. Sam complied, taking trails he used to take as a dog; four legs were after all better than two for this terrain. He did not dare transform, even though Luna had said she knew of his other form.

"Here!" the blonde witch said. They where deep in the forest, off the beaten path and not near any trail Sam usually took, but that was fine. The Shifter who usually favoured the form of a dog was actually enjoying this trip, being so close to nature. It was a small expedition like adventure. Luna acted like she knew where she was going. It seemed like she was following clues. Her clues had not been on the soft ground. Yet Sam did not care about it, basking in Luna's weirdness and oddness.

"Really?"

"This time I'm sure it's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Sam shrugged and followed after her. He did not notice just how wet the spot was. He slipped in the mud and lost his balance. He shouted the blonde's name but she barely had time to react except for the widening of her blue eyes when the witch saw the Shifter slip in the mud and tumbled into her, making them both fall in the mud and roll downwards. The fall ended with Sam crashing in the muddy terrain with a squishy sound and Luna landing on top of him. They both looked a mess, mud covering their hair, clothes, most of their faces too. They stared at each other and then they started laughing.

"Sorry," Sam told her.

She giggled. "It doesn't matter." She tried to stand but she slipped in the mud again, splashing them both. They started laughing again.

"This is…" Sam shook his head.

"I believe the word you are looking for is 'ridiculous'," Luna helpfully told the Shifter who snorted and attempted to stand. Then he pulled her onto her feet and they both stood there.

"Okay, we looked like wet, muddy dogs," Sam muttered.

"I know a place we can clean up, I'm staying there," Luna offered. "Owner is a friend and he's away currently."

"In Bon Temps?" Sam frowned.

"No, Shreveport," Luna replied. "By the way, I'm a witch."

Sam blinked. "Wha…"

Then the woman Apparated them both out of the mud pit, the forest, away from Bon Temps and in front of a house. Sam felt the world spinning around him and his stomach protest a bit but his mind was sharp.

"What on earth…?"

"Apparation," she responded as she unlocked the door and walked inside. She threw him a look over her shoulder. "By the way, I've heard the bathtub is quite big…" the way she studied his body made Sam feel self-conscious and a bit glad for the mud, it covered the blush on his face.

"Um…"

The witch giggled. "You are so cute! Come on, let's get cleaned up. Separately," she sighed regretfully at the last bit. "Come on Sam, I don't bite."

Sam sighed and followed her inside the house.

* * *

Harry entered his home at Willow's End. The wards had alerted him to the fact that he had guests and the green eyed wizard desperately hoped it was not Lucius and Severus again. That pair was taxing to deal with. He had asked Draco to warn him if his father and godfather decided to pay him a visit anytime soon. If Harry found out he had not, he would set the Weasley Twins on him and see how the blond wizard liked it.

Stepping further into the house he almost collided with a very naked, save for a towel around his waist, Sam Merlotte. The blond man saw him and stopped short, red flush on his cheeks, jaw hanging open as he floundered around, trying to cover up and find something to say. Harry was also left staring, and appreciating the nice view. The standoff was disrupted when a certain former Ravenclaw witch appeared. She was carrying a pile of clothes and underwear, freshly washed and ironed. She had a serene look about her. Seeing Harry, she smiled, pressing the clothes to a still shocked Sam. Then the blonde witch hugged Harry around the waist and the raven haired wizard squeezed back.

"Harry! I'm so happy to see you! The Krables were unhappy so I knew that you would return soon, you never like to stay away from home for long."

Harry, well versed in Luna speech, did not try to understand what Krables were, just smiled fondly at the girl that he liked as a sister and nodded. "Glad to see you, Luna."

With a kiss on the cheek, Harry was released from Luna's embrace as the pixie like girl sauntered back to Sam.

"Here you go, freshly ironed too," she tells the Shifter who stutters his thanks, shoots one last look at Harry and slips back inside the room he had been in.

The green eyed wizard stared at the fond smile on Luna's face. "Luna…"

"Hm? Yes Harry?"

"Why is Sam Merlotte naked in my house?"

The smile she gave him was secretive. "Well…"

"No, wait!" he tells her, hands up to stall her. He had just remembered that it was Luna and nothing was to be taken for granted. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

That makes her giggle and he chuckles along.

"Merlin, I've missed you," Harry tells her. It earns him another hug from the blond witch.

"Missed you too Harry," Luna smiles and steps away.

"Why are you here?" the green eyed wizard asked his friend.

"Why, looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks."

Harry sighed. "Of course, what else."

"But I think I'm staying a bit longer," she said, eyes darting towards the direction Sam Merlotte had disappeared to.

"Right," the former Gryffindor muttered half heartedly.

"Chin up, Harry! We are going to have so much fun!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," the wizard muttered.

* * *

******End of chapter**


End file.
